


Unveiling Lila

by catcathlee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Miraculous salt, Multiple Crossovers, Pairing May Change, Salt, Sarcasm here!, mostly adrinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 43,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcathlee/pseuds/catcathlee
Summary: One-Shots of people exposing Lila Rossi from Prince Ali, to her mother, to even herself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 858
Kudos: 2150
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group, Lila salt/exposed fics, Murder Lila Rossi Group





	1. Prince Ali

**Author's Note:**

> Prince Ali surprise visits Rose at school and ends up exposing Lila

1\. Prince Ali

It was a rare moment in Prince Ali’s life. Last time he was in Paris, he was met with a supervillain that took over one of the sweetest girls he has ever met, Rose Lavillant. 

Now, he was on his way to surprise her and his classmates, and maybe have a nice lunch with Rose. 

As the limo parked at the entrance of the school, he exited the vehicle and, with his assistant, made his way to the principal office to ask for permission to interrupt her class. 

“Your Highness, we are happy to have you here. What can we do for you today?” Principal Damocles asked as soon as he saw who knock on his door and invited his guests inside. 

“Hello, I would like to see my dear friend, Rose, and the only time I have is today. Can I have permission to interrupt her class?” Prince Ali said. 

“Well, of course. If you follow me, I’ll take you to her classroom.” the trio walked out of the office in the direction of Mll. Bustier classroom. 

~~~~

Lila was pleased with what the sheep did for her when she arrived today. A couple of tears, a fake sob story, and fake messages, and Alya went off on Marinette for bullying poor Lila. 

How great it is to be on top. Nobody would ever take her down. 

A knock on the door interrupted the class as Mll. Bustier went to answer the door. “Principal Damocles to what do we owe this visit too?” 

“We have a visitor for Ms. Rose.” He took a step to the side, and the visitor made itself present. 

“Hello, Rose.” Lila paled as she saw who it was. No, no, no, this can’t be happening. 

“Prince Ali, what are you doing here?” Rose said with stars in her eyes.

“I arrived two days ago in Paris, and I wanted to see you and meet your friends.” Prince Ali entered the classroom and went to her side. 

“Oh, that is wonderful, are you here to see Lila too?” Rose asked.

Prince Ali looked confused at that name. “Lila?” 

“Yeah, dude, Lila Rossi. You two have a charity together to combat pollution, and she stayed with you at your palace last year.” Kim answered.

“I don’t know a Lila Rossi, and the only charities I do are for children hospitals.” 

“What are you talking about?” Alya shouted. “Is this one of Marinette’s plot to discredit Lila?” 

“I don’t know any Marinette, either.” 

Lila was already on her way to the door when Alya grabbed her by her arm. “This is Lila. Now, do you recognize her?” 

“No, I have never seen this person before.” Prince Ali was looking slightly panicked now. “Has she been saying things about me?” 

“That is a problem. We can’t have people talk bad or say lies about the Prince. Miss Lila Rossi, we will be issuing a lawsuit against you for defamation and issuing a restraining order.” the prince assistant said as she escorted Prince Ali out of the room and called the lawyers and the guards to protect the prince. 

After the guards took Lila away to the precinct, the class was stunned in silence. Only to be interrupted by Marinette and Adrien in the back row. 

“Huh, look at that, Lila was lying. Now, why did nobody warned us about this.” Adrien said sarcastically to the classroom. 

“Wonder why,” Marinette replied while sipping her iced coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Jagged Stone


	2. Jagged Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jagged decides to visit Marinette at her school... Lila was not ready for this.

2\. Jagged Stone

”Penny, love, let's go! I want to surprise Mari at school.” Jagged said as he put on his boots to leave their hotel room/home. 

“Coming.” Penny saw Jagged open his mouth. “No, we cannot bring Fang,” Penny said sternly. 

“Come on. Love. Fang wants to see Mari too.” Penny turned to where the crocodile was trying to give his version of puppy eyes. 

“No, absolutely not. No.” 

~~~~ 

Fang sat on the limo floor, looking at his owner on the way to Marinette’s school. “How did I ever let you convince me to bring Fang with us?” 

“Well, I offered you a month vacation on a bungalow in Bora Bora, no work, just us.” Jagged kissed Penny lovingly, which got a blush from his manager slash girlfriend slash best friend. 

“That’s good enough,” Penny said, already imagining herself sitting on a chair overlooking the ocean with a drink on her hand, sunglasses on her eyes, and someone giving her a foot massage. She needed to find space on their schedule, pronto.

After a couple of minutes, the limo stopped at the entrance of the school. On her hand, Penny had all the permits needed for them having Fang on any premises, as the emotional pet for the rock star. 

Penny delivered the paperwork to the principal assistant and went over to the classroom where Jagged was already in.

~~~~ 

Marinette sighed as she listens to the new lie Lila was telling her classmates. Adrien, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Don’t worry, my Lady. I will always be here for you.” 

“Thanks, Kitty-“ her sentence was interrupted by the classroom door opening with a bang followed by screams from the class. 

“Ahh, there’s an alligator here,” Lila screamed as she climbed on top of the desk, as many others did, but the animal ignored them as he followed the steps up to where her third favorite human was. 

“Fang, what are you doing here?” Marinette dropped to the floor as the crocodile turned on his back to receive his belly rubs from her. “Who is a good boy? You. Yes, you are.” 

“Marinette, how is my favorite niece doing?” Jagged entered the room, following Fang closely. 

“Uncle Jagged, I’m fine, thank you.” Marinette hugged her honorary Uncle. 

“And how is the boyfriend treating?” Jagged said, glaring at Adrien. 

“He is the best, Uncle, so drop the glare,” Mari said, grabbing Adrien's hand. 

“He better be. Now, I’m sorry to come unannounced, but I need to commission you a wardrobe for my next concert, and only you understand what it is that I like.” 

“Of course, we can meet whenever you like,” Marinette answered. By now, the class was getting out of their shock at seeing a crocodile on their class. Lila paled when she saw Jagged Stone in her classroom. This was not going to end well for her if any of her classmates opened their mouths. 

“Mr. Stone, are you not going to say hi to Lila?” Rose, gullible Rose, went and opened her mouth and ruined her escape from the room. 

Alya grabbed her hand and went up the stairs. “Jagged Stone, Lila has told us all about your adventures together and how she risked her life to save you cat. Now that is heroism.” 

Jagged was quiet for a couple of seconds, expressionless to everyone in the classroom. “What? I don’t know any Lila.” 

“Lila Rossi, the one who saved your cat, and you wrote a song about her heroic act,” Kim explained again to the rockstar. 

“I have never owned a cat, and did you say I wrote a song about her?” Jagged asked. 

“Yes, don’t you remember her?” Alya pushed her in front of him. 

“Never heard of her, but now I know where the rumors of me been a pedophile came from. You got that on video, Penny.” 

“Already sent the evidence to our lawyers, with an interview she did on the ladyblog. Both Miss Rossi and Miss Cesaire, be ready to hear from our lawyers.” Penny said, tapping on her laptop. 

“What did I do?” Alya yelled to the manager. 

“You spread lies on your blog that has caused bad publicity for my client, so we are suing you for libel and conspiracy to damaging my client’s reputation, and Lila for slander, conspiracy to damaging the image of my client and incitement for encouraging the blogger to post that those lies.” Penny went on. “Our lawyers are on their way with the paperwork.” 

As the lawyers came and served both girls for their respective crimes, Marinette was still on the floor, petting Fang. 

“This was not the way I pictured the day going, but I’m not complaining,” Adrien said as he also petted the crocodile. 

“Me neither, but hey, it works out in the end,” Marinette said and kissed Adrien on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Clara Nightingale


	3. Clara Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s a girl telling exciting tales... of Paris very own Clara Nightingale.  
> exciting tales that are nothing but lies... but don’t worry, Clara has lawyers that are very wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see a character and/or situation where Lila gets exposed... you can write it in the comments (Sorry for those that don’t have an account, had to turn it off)

3\. Clara Nightingale

“Five, six, seven, eight.” Clara Nightingale said as she directed the dancers on the new routine for the next music video, they had to shoot next week. 

As the dance progressed, her manager burst into the room, halting the activity. “Clara, we need to speak now.” 

Clara motions for the crew and dancers to leave them alone. When the last person exits the room, she turns to Lucielle. “What’s up?” Clara said, dropping her persona. 

“There is a rumor going on that you stole some ideas from a teenage girl.” said the assistant. 

“What?” Clara screams. “But, that is not true, all I do is out of the blue, no way I’m stealing some else groove.” Clara needs to stop rhyming, but because her fans love how she talks, it has been impossible to stop.

“There is a video on the Ladyblog. You know we can get legal action against the girl and the blogger for this. We can sue for defamation, incitement, and conspiracy. What do you want to do?” the assistant left everything on the hands of the singer/dancer. 

“This deed can’t go unpunished. My reputation could be on the verge of been tarnished, no way we can let go of this rubbish.” Clara said. 

The assistant nodded and left to make a call to their lawyers. “And Lucielle, I want to be there when they are both admonished.” 

~~~~

It was another peaceful Friday morning on the steps of Francois Dupont. Lila managed to arrive early to plan her next move against Marinette and Adrien. Maybe she could frame Marinette for stealing from her? No, that’s boring. Their class has to turn in a project for a literature class, one that Lila didn’t want to do. Maybe she could arrive in class after everyone arrived and frame Marinette for destroying her project. 

Lila smirked as she hides behind the school to avoid been seen by her classmates. 

The last bell rings, and Lila fakes her tears and runs to the classroom. She peaks through the little window and saw that everyone was there. Perfect. 

As she opens the door, her followers all look at her, and Lila starts to sob. 

“Lila, what’s wrong?” Mlle. Bustier says as she entered. 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Lila answers

“It isn't anything. You are crying, what is wrong?” Alya says. 

Lila sobs harder and is about to say her fake news when a knock to the door interrupts her. When they all turn to the door, a two-man in suits entered, followed by Clara Nightingale and her assistant. 

“Sorry for the interruption, my name is Julius Zane, and this is Robert Anderson. We are looking for Miss Lila Rossi and Alya Cesaire.” The man in the suit said as the other looked inside his briefcase for something.

“Clara Nightingale, are you here to see Lila?” Alya says as she reaches for her phone to film this moment. 

“In some way, yes.” Her assistant answers for her. 

“That makes you Alya Cesaire, author of the Ladyblogg?” the other suit said to the bespectacled girl. 

“Yes, I am, and Miss Nightingale already knows my friend Lila.” Alya nudges her friend, but Lila is stiff as a board and pales as she had seen a ghost. 

“Good,” the man approached the girls and handed them paper. “You both had been serve for defamation, conspiracy, and incitement against my client, Clara Nightingale, and this,” he gives another report to Alya, “is a cease and desist letter to take down the video clamming that my client stole routines from Lila Rossi.” 

“What! You can’t do this! I did nothing wrong!” Alya screamed. 

“Yes, you did. I have never been in contact with anyone named Lila Rossi, nor have I stole routines from her.” Clara said, minus the rhyming. 

“Lila, didn’t lie!” Alya says. 

“Well, she did lie about this, and many other things she claimed on that video and others, so I suggest you check your sources before anyone else comes suing you again. Have a nice day.” one of them in the suit said as the group leaves the room. 

“Huh? If someone could have warned you about checking sources.” Adrien said from the back of the room. 

“I did, but I’m just jealous, so no one listens to me,” Marinette said with a serious face. 

“Oh, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Next: Adrien Agreste


	4. Adrien Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has some words to say to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great ideas; I'm always for new ideas and things to incorporate into my writing. 
> 
> Sorry for those that are not users on Ao3; I had to limit the comment to only users as I didn't want to encounter The Lila posers.

4\. Adrien Agreste

What was his father thinking?! All afternoon, during the scheduled photoshoot planned for that day, Lila has been undermining the photographer, the makeup artist, and even the stylists. Everyone was tired and so mad at the Italian that the shoot had to postpone until further notice. 

His father was displeased by this and decided to change the staff for the continuation of the shoot, but the same thing happened at the next shoot. 

By now, his father was angry at the incompetence of the staff. Adrien, the brave soul that he was, decided to talk to his father, to see if they could, instead of firing the team, look at another model. 

“Natalie, can I speak to father. It’s about the shoot that's been postponed two times already.” Adrien said as soon as he entered the mansion. 

“Your father is very busy, Adrien. You can speak to him at dinner.” Natalie dismissed him, but he wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

“Natalie, I wasn’t asking,” Adrien said in the same cold manner his father used against him. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to talk to my father. Now!” Adrien opened the door before Natalie got out of her shock. 

“Adrien, what is the meaning of this. Don’t you see that I am busy.” Gabriel said from where he was standing on his podium. 

“Father, it’s about the shoots that had been postponed,” Adrien said, coldly.

Gabriel was shocked by his tone but masked it behind his cold features. “Ah, yes. I already hired new staff, so tomorrow morning, both Miss Rossi and you will be continuing the photoshoot.” 

It was now or never. “Father, the problem it’s not the staff, it’s Miss Rossi herself.” 

“Oh, and what has she done? She told me that the staff was bullying her and saying mean stuff about her.” Gabriel raised a perfect plucked eyebrow to his son.

“I hate to say this, but it’s the other way around, and I have proof of this.” Adrien took out his phone and showed him the video of Lila yelling at the staff, not following orders, and clinging to Adrien. 

Gabriel was jot impressed by this. “I don’t see a problem with this.” 

Adrien couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How about some physical proof?” Adrien raised his shirt sleeves and showed his father of the many nail indents, old and new, on his forearm. Some even broke the skin. “Lila Rossi has been sexually harassing me for the past two months. Ever since she came back to school and started doing photoshoots with me.” 

Gabriel was furious. Not only Lila lied to him, but hurt his only son. He didn’t spend as much time with Adrien, but he was the most precious thing in his custody, and his love for him rival that of his love for his wife. 

“Natalie, issue a restraining order against Miss Rossi and fire her immediately!” Gabriel shouted.

“Of course, M. Agreste.” Natalie said, already getting in contact with their lawyers and with HR.

~~~~

Lila was having the time of her life. Her dream of becoming a model came true, and it was only a matter of time she became famous, and Gabriel arranged a marriage between Adrien and her. Life was great. 

As she came upon the location of the shoot, she saw that no one was there. Shock by this development, she called Natalie to see what went wrong, only for her to tell Lila the shoot was canceled for personal reasons. 

No matter, Lila decided to go to school, already deciding what she was going to tell her followers. Maybe she could say to them that Marinette was sending her awful text messages last night. Now that would get Alya to attack Marinette for her. 

As she arrived at school and entered the classroom, everyone was looking at her with disgust. What the hell happened?!

“Hey guys, you would not believe who called me last night-“ Lila started but was interrupted by Mlle Bustier and Principal Damocles entering the class. 

“Lila, we are sorry to inform you, but we have to move you to another class as one of your classmates issued a restraining order against you.” As the principal said this, a woman in a suit came into the room. 

“It’s this, Lila Rossi?” The principal nodded, and the woman gave her some papers. “This is a restraining order issued by M. Agreste and son, and this is your papers your dismissal from the company. Have a good day.” 

Lila didn’t have to fake her tears. “Adrien, why did you do this to me?” 

“Lila, you have been harassing me for months now, and my father didn’t take it lightly. He decided to issue both the termination and the order.” Adrien said from the back of the room, next to Marinette.

“This is all your fault, Marinette!” Lila screamed and went to attack the other girl, but Alya stopped her. 

“Marinette is not at fault here, you are! You lied to us! You manipulated us! You are lucky you only get to move class and not expelled.” Alya yelled at her.

Principal Damocles cleared his throat. “Well, in light of new events, I think it is time we contact the embassy to get in contact with your mother.” Lila paled at that. “Come along, Miss Rossi.” 

By the end of that day, Lila was expelled from school and sent to live with her grandparents on a farm far away from civilization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Next: Ladybug and Chat Noir


	5. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya interviews LB and CN after an akuma attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for one? You got it ❤️

5\. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“Great job out there, Rena Rouge.” Ladybug said to the detransforming girl. After the light receded, Alya Cesaire emerged with a necklace hanging from her fist. 

“Thanks, LB.” Alya said, as she went to grab her phone. “Can I bother you with a post battle interview?” 

Ladybug looked from the phone to the bespectacled girl with a smile. “Sure, would you like for Chat Noir to be here as well?” 

Alya screamed in delight. “Yes!” 

“Okay,” Ladybug got out her yoyo and texted her partner if he was available for an interview with the ladyblog. When Ladybug’s earring beeped, she excused herself to go recharged with the promise of meeting Alya again where she left her. 

Jumping through the roof, she detransformed on a secluded roof, near a chimney. “Fancy seeing you here, Marinette.” Ladybug turned around to see Adrien feeding his kwami. 

“That’s why you haven’t answered my text. I promised Alya that we would do a post-battle interview, are you in?” 

“Of course, princess.” 

~~~~

Alya waited anxiously for the heroes to return, already thinking of questions to ask. Maybe she could do it live, that would surely get more views. 

Opening her blog on her phone, she posted that in a couple of minutes she would be live with an interview from both Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

People started asking if Rena was going to be there, but she said that she missed the pther hero, and it was impossible to track her down. 

Hearing steps behind her, she turned to see Chat Noir and Ladybug with smiles on their faces. 

“Hey, LB and Chat. Ready for this.” Alya asked.

“Pawsitively ready.” Ladybug rolled her eyes at the pun Chat said. 

Alya opened the option of live streaming and started speaking. “We are here live from Paris. Alya here bringing you an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog. Here with me are both Ladybug and Chat Noir. Say hi to the camera.” Alya turns her phone to the superhero duo and both wave and smile. 

“Hello Paris.” Ladybugs greets her fans. 

“So, heroes, can you tell us more about today’s akuma, and why Rena Rouge was called to help?” Alya started. 

For the next two minutes, the trio went back and forth answering and asking question ranging from today’s akuma, to their love life, to the next question that Alya asked. 

“So, for our last question. Do you have any outside help, let’s say from a civilian name Lila Rossi, and how did you giys meet?” 

Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t have to fake being confused by the question. “Lila Rossi?” Chat asked.

“Yes, Lila has told us all about your adventures together, LB. How you saved her when she arrived in Paris, to helping you choose the other heroes.” Alya said. 

“Hate to brake it to you, bit I don’t know any Lila Rossi. Wait-“ Alya was confused by her answer. “Wasn’t she Chameleon and Volpina?” 

“Yes, that is her. I knew you wouldn’t forget your bestie.” Alya was relieve with that answer. 

“Oh yeah, she became Volpina when she lied to that boy about been the fox hero Volpina.” Chat Noir answered. “And, no, I’m Ladybugs bestie.” 

“Yeah, the only time I fraternize with civilians is when I give interviews or save them from their akumatize form. I would never put a civilian at risk of been targeted by Hawkmoth. If this friend is saying that she is my bestie, it can cause her and her family to be targeted of anyone who wants our miraculous.” Ladybug answer. “I think is time for us to go, keep up the good work, ladybloger.” the heroes left, and Alya said goobye to her followers. 

When she arrived the next day at school, there was chaos over her interview. People who feel for Lila’s lie about Ladybug, spent the night looking for proof that she was not a liar and ended up with only the Ladyblog as a source. 

By the end of the week, Lila’s mother sent her daughter to a boarding school in Switzerland that helps with trouble youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Max and Markov


	6. Max and Markov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov knocks some sense into Max.

6\. Max and Markov 

Markov knew that he was created by Max to be his companion and to help him with his projects. He still didn’t comprehend complex human emotions, but he knew when his human was sad, happy, or angry. When he was exposed for the first time in that chemistry class, he got to experience another set of emotions, shock, and surprise. Max downloaded all of his classmates' names and faces to his server, but two that stand out above all where Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. 

Ever since Max has been bringing Markov to class, he studied the class patterns, emotions, and their dialogs. With this new information and what he got from the news and that ladyblog, he could figure out why Marinette and Adrien stood out from the others. Ladybug and Marinette were the same people and same with Adrien and Chat Noir. Now the question was, did he tell Max or keep it for himself? 

Probably keep it to himself. 

What changed everything in the classroom and when he learns two other emotions was when the Italian girl transfer to their school.

Lila Rossi. 

From the way she talked and what topic was her conversation, Markov deduces that Lila was lying. What she said didn’t corroborate with anything on the news or the web. Worst of all, she seems to target Marinette, and when the class wasn’t looking her way, she would turn smug and was disgusted by some of the things the class said. 

When the paper incident happened at the cafeteria, Markov knew that they needed to talk to Max about this. It seems like Max was falling for the liar. 

~~~~

“Max, can I speak freely to you?” Markov asked that night in the commodity of their room. 

“Sure, Markov, what do you want to speak to me,” Max asked. 

“It seems that someone in your class has been lying to the whole school-“ Max interrupts Markov.

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened to Marinette. She was jot like this.” Max said, anger starting to fill his veins.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about Marinette. It’s Lila I’m worried about.” Markov corrects the boy.

“Uh? Lila? But she is the best and wouldn’t lie to any of us.” Max was confused by Markov. Maybe he needed to upgrade his server. 

“Well, I have done research on Lila, and I couldn’t find anything except that interview on the ladyblog, and when you guys aren’t looking at her, she has this look of disgust and smugness, I think she is bad news.” 

Max thought about the situation; if Markov thought something was wrong, maybe he needed to listen to him. 

“Show me the research you got.” Markov showed everything to him, from the Italian websites where the only thing mention of Lila was that she was expelled from three different schools for bullying and suicide batting to the french news or articles that never mentioned her name, bar the ladyblog. 

“I also have video surveillance from the school.” Markov played the day Lila accepted the Akuma on her free will, and when she faked the time, Marinette stole the answer sheet and threw her down the stairs. 

“This is bad, Markov. We need to stop her. I will bring this up with the principal and our homeroom teacher.” 

~~~~

“Max, this is great evidence, but we are afraid we can’t do anything. Miss Rossi has a condition where she can’t help herself and lies in stressful situations, and her mother is a very busy ambassador, so we can’t disturb her work.” Principal Damocles said the next day when Max asked for a meeting before school. 

“Sir, if you look at this document, Cecilia Rossi is not an ambassador but only the secretary to the ambassador.” Max pointed out for the principal. 

“Oh, I see. Well, this is certainly bad.” Principal Damocles said. 

“Also, there is no known disease that makes you lie under stress. The only know disease is pathological lying, but that is considered a mental disorder.” Max corrected the principal. “And if you don’t resolve this, I will be taking this to the board, and they don’t take it lightly to school superiors that prioritize students based on the parent's job.” 

Damocles didn’t like that, that would mean an investigation into the school, and he had a lot of dirty secrets. “I’ll take care of this today, Max.” 

“Thank you, Principal Damocles,” Max said his goodbyes and left the office. 

Markov flew out of the school bag. “You are not taking this to the board?” 

Max smirks. “Of course I am, but if he doesn’t expect an investigation, he will be prepared and hide all the bad things he does for this school. 

~~~~ 

Once again, Lila decided to frame Marinette for some stole notebook, the one that looked like Marinette’s sketchbook. 

It was too easy the way the class rain down on Marinette and Adrien, calling them bullied and whatnot. Alya was her biggest ally on this, after her falling with the blue-haired girl. 

“How can you such a bully, Marinette, that is Lila’s notebook, give it back!” Alya yelled to the other girl. 

“What is going on here?” Max entered the classroom, already knowing that Lila was at it again.

“Oh, Max, it’s terrible. Marinette stole my notebook.” Lila cried to him, but he was not fazed. 

“Well, I have a solution to this,” Max said cheerfully. Lila was already celebrating her victory. “We could have Markov scan the notebook, and that way, we can figure out if it’s Lila’s or Marinette’s.” 

Most of the class were in agreement with Max, but Lila was already pale because that would expose her as a liar. 

“Oh, we don’t have to do that, everyone knows it’s mine.” Lila countered. 

“Lila, this would prove that Marinette is a liar, let him do that,” Alya said. 

“Yeah!” the class agreed with the idea, so Lila was left sulking in the corner. 

Markov flew to the notebook in question and did a quick scan of it, looking for the pattern in writing to the leftover fingerprints. “I have concluded that this notebook is indeed Marinette’s. The only fingerprints left behind are hers, and the writing pattern matches her’s 100%.” The class was left shocked; Lila had lied to them. “Oh, and Miss Rossi. You have three visitors at the door. 

The class turned to see Principal Damocles, Mme. Bustier, and a looking Italian woman. “Lila Rossi, you are in so much trouble, young lady, you told me the school was closed because the heroes couldn’t stop the akumas, but you told the school that we were traveling.” 

“Miss Rossi, come with us to the office, we have a long talk overdue.” Principal Damocles said. 

“Yes, we do.” A fourth person said behind the adults. When they turned, a male introduces himself to the others. “I’m Jean Claude from the School Board, I have received a lot of complaints from this school, and it seems a change in administration is in order.” 

The adults and Lila exited the class, leaving the class still in shock. 

“Thanks for that, Max,” Marinette said to the bespectacled classmate. 

“It was no problem; it was all Markov,” Max said. 

“Thanks, Markov, it seems you have more common sense than any of them,” Adrien said, pointing to the still shocked classmates. 

“It was no problem, Adrien and Marinette.” Markov showed on his visor a smile. 

“Now, if only someone would have told them that Lila was lying to them.” Marinette finished the conversation as the class ran to the girl, begging her for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Lila’s mother


	7. Lila’s mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Tikki’s luck was in play for Lila’s downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila’s mother will have another chapter with a different story line.

7\. Lila’s Mother

Cecilia Rossi, mother of Lila Rossi and secretary to the Italian Ambassador, Lorenzo Bartolini. She pried herself for being a single mother who works a job that needs her 24/7 and still is home to take care of her daughter. 

When the Italian embassy moved her to Paris, she was ecstatic to be back where she went to école secondaire. Lila will finally experience taking classes in a foreign country. 

Lila is not the easiest person, already moved from four different middle schools in Italy because of bullying. Maybe some time out of the country will help her understand and release the goodness inside her daughter.

~~~~ 

“Who was that on the phone, Lila?” Cecilia said as she entered her daughter’s room. 

“Oh, mom, that was my boyfriend, Adrien. I miss him so much.” Lila said with a sad smile on her face. 

“He must miss you too. When will the school reopen again?” Cecilia checked her phone for any messages or emails that the school sent, but so far nothing.

“Oh, mom, it’s terrible. Principal Damocles is still akumatize, and the school fears that he will hurt any student that enters the premises.” Lila prays that her mother will leave her alone like she always does.

“Oh, so I shouldn’t accept his call?” Cecilia showed her phone to her daughter.

“The teachers are afraid that the calls are to lure people and attack them. It’s safe if you ignore him. I don’t want to see you hurt, mama.” Lila hangs up the call from the principal, and her mother sighs at the action. 

“Well, that’s too bad. Maybe I should talk to the people at the embassy, and maybe they can help since you said Ladybug has been having trouble saving all the people akumatize.” Cecilia grabbed her phone back and started texting her boss on this matter, receiving a text to meet him at his office in an hour.

“I must be off, Lila. When this is over, I like to meet that boyfriend of yours.” Cecilia kissed her daughter on her forehead and went to her room to get ready. 

Thirty minutes later, she was on her way to the embassy, but there was traffic on her usual way, so she decided to take an alternate route, one who would take her pass her daughter's school. She hoped that she would be fine. 

As she was passing close to the school, she saw many students on their way inside the school and some adults as well. 

Cecilia was shocked. Close to the school, on a corner, was a bakery establishment. Maybe they could tell her what is going on at school. 

She called her boss to tell him that she might be late, as she was clearing something at her daughter’s school. 

Entering the bakery brought memories of the Italian store back at her home town. It smells like fresh baked cookies, croissants, macaroons, and chocolate. It smells divine. 

“Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery; how can I help you today.” a small Chinese woman said to the Italian customer. 

“Oh, well, I wanted to ask what is going out at that school. See, my daughter attends there, but since the school was closed, she had to stay at home, and she told me the Principal was akumatize, but why are people entering the premises?” Cecilia asked.

“Well, the principal was akumatize, but that lasted at most four hours, and the school never closed because of it,” Sabine said to the other woman. 

“What? But, Lila told me that the school was close.” Cecilia was at a loss for words. Her daughter lied to her. 

“Oh, poor girl, she told us about her lying condition. It seems it’s been acting out again.” Sabine said with sympathy.

“Lying condition? Lila is not ill; she has a clean bill of health.” What had she said to all at school? What else has she lied about.

“Oh, dear, Marinette was right.” Sabine paled. “Madam,” 

“Cecilia. My name is Cecilia.” 

“Cecilia, your daughter, has been saying a lot of things at school, she even framed my daughter and was expelled because of it, later brought back because Lila said she had a condition that made her lie in stressful situations.” Sabine gave her a stern look to the woman. 

“I think it’s time I talk to the principal about this,” Cecilia answered. “Thanks again, Mme. Dupain-Cheng.” said as she walked out of the bakery on her way to school. 

~~~~

A knock at the door interrupted Principal Damocles from his comic book readings. “Oh, um, come in.” 

Cecilia enters the room. “Principal Damocles. My name is Cecilia Rossi, and I believe my daughter has been manipulating both of us.” 

“Ambassador Rossi, come in.” Damocles gave her a handshake. “Why do you believe this?” 

“First of all, I am merely a secretary at the Italian Embassy. Secondly, my daughter told me the school was closed because you were akumatize. Thirdly, I have been informed that Lila said she has a lying condition. That is not true, and such a condition doesn’t exist.” 

Principal Damocles wore a shocked expression. “Well, this cannot go unpunished.” 

“Indeed. I want to talk to her classmates about this as well. There is someone that Lila owes an apology, one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

Principal Damocles nodded to the woman. “If you follow me.” 

~~~~ 

Alya couldn’t believe that Marinette could do such a thing. Lila had called her after their video conference in class that morning to tell her that Marinette has been sending hateful messages to her. 

Had she been wrong on befriending Marinette? Was she playing Alya for a fool? “How could you, Marinette. Sending hateful messages to Lila, telling her that the class is better off without her. How could you so cruel to her.” 

The class ganged up on Marinette, her only support her boyfriend and partner, Adrien Agreste. Even Mme. Bustier was giving her a disappointing look. 

A knock at the door interrupted the commotion inside the room. 

“Principal Damocles, what brings you here?” Mme, Bustier, greeted the principal. 

“Well, there is someone who wants to talk to the class.” he stepped to the side, and an Italian woman entered the room. 

“My name is Cecilia Rossi, mother of Lila Rossi.” She introduced herself yo the class. 

Rose, shocked, stood up and said. “Aren’t you suppose to be in Achu with Lila?” 

Cecilia looked at the pink girl. “Lila is currently at home, where she told me an hour ago that the school has been close for the past two months because the heroes of Paris couldn’t deakumatize your principal. I thought that was true, but it seems my daughter has been traveling and having a disease that she never had.” 

Alya paled at what the woman said. Lila lied to them? Was Marinette telling the truth? 

“What? So she never saved Jagged Stone’s kitty from a tarmac? or teaching Clara Nightingale to dance?” Alya asked.

“What about her charities, was that also false?” Mylene asked. 

“None of it is true, and I’m sorry my daughter deceived you. Especially you, Marinette, and I believe you are Adrien?” 

“Yes, Mme. Rossi.” Adrien answered.

“My daughter told me you were her boyfriend. I see that she lied about that as well. Marinette, I am truly sorry Lila framed you and caused you to be expelled. No words can truly describe how angry I am on your behalf.” 

“You didn’t know what your daughter was capable of, Mme. Rossi. I accept your apology, but I won’t accept Lila’s apology.” Mme. Bustier opened her mouth to talk, but Cecilia beat her to it. 

“I understand, and that is okay. What she did will cost her the freedom she had with me.” Cecilia turned to the class. “As of today, Lila will be moved with her grandparents to a remote area of Italy. It will be hard to communicate with her, but I see none of you will want to continue in contact with her. Have a good day.” both Damocles and Cecilia left for the office to terminate her enrollment in the school. 

“This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloe laughs at the class reaction. “Oh, wow, this is priceless. Exposed by her mother.” this was the first time the class saw Chloe losing her mind over what happened minutes ago.

“I can’t believe she told her mother I was her boyfriend. Argh, now I feel dirty.” Adrien cringed at the memory and the mental image of that scenario. 

“Don’t ever mention that. Ever.” Marinette said. 

Somewhere in Paris, Lila Rossi felt a sense of dread headed her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Next: Extra Chapter (Bonus- Adrien Take II) Will be posted today as well.
> 
> Tomorrow Next: Alya Césaire


	8. Bonus- Adrien Take II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is Adrien’s what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter... Throughout the series, there will be bonuses or extra chapters... They will all be from characters that already exposed Lila but that I had new ideas for them.
> 
> (Almost didn't make it; I lost power right before posting it, but thanks to my sister for lending me her cell hotspot.)

Bonus- Adrien Take II

Adrien didn’t know what happened to his classmates. Wait, he did know. Lila happened to his classroom. They went to brilliant individuals, excelling in their own way, but Lila, one by one, dimmed that part. 

Now his classmates harbor more anger and resentment towards his girlfriend, Marinette. The class didn’t know that they were dating; they didn’t have the right to know that.

It was one afternoon, after he returned from lunch at the bakery, that everything went sideways, but not for them. It went sideways for Lila and her cronies. 

“Lila, why do you have your neck cover?” Alya asked. 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Lila faked a nervous glance. 

“Well, if it’s nothing, then you can show us,” Rose said, clapping her hands in front of her. 

Lila seemed nervous to the others, but for Marinette and Adrien, this was another of her tricks. Lila finally took her hand out of the way, and the other girls were shocked to see two marks on the side of her neck as if it were... 

“Are those hickeys, Lila?” Alya yelled as the others squealed at the news.

“Shh, not so loud, Alya.” Lila looked to the side, seen as if anyone hears Alya’s loud voice. Not that she wanted privacy, but quite the opposite. 

“Dis it finally happened? Did his father gave you permission to date?” Mylene said quietly to the Italian girl. 

“Yes. It’s official.” Lila said with a smile. 

The girls celebrate, and Lila preened at the attention. The boys didn’t know what the hell the girls were talking about, but the two in the back row knew exactly what was happening. 

“Adrien, I didn’t know you and Lila where exclusive,” Marinette whispered in his ear. 

Adrien felt chills going down his body, his soul leaving his body. Why did he have to be famous? Adrien hated people who pretended to be his friend or knowing him. “I feel dirty right, but this is nothing to us. I got this, Marinette.” He whispered back at her while taking his phone out and looking for something on it.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw Alya coming up, followed by the other girls with Lila at the back. When she looked her way, she smirked at them. 

“Marinette, how does it feel that Lila had the guts you didn’t?” Alya places a hand on her hip and smirks at Marinette. 

“What are you talking about, Césaire?” Marinette asked dryly.

Alya was shocked at her response, but not deterred by that. “That Lila and Adrien are a couple now, so you better back off.” 

“That’s a lie, Alya. I’m not with Lila.” Adrien said. 

“Adrien, it’s okay. We don’t have to hide anymore.” Lila said from the back of the room.

“Well, I have evidence that Lila is lying,” Adrien said, leaning back on the bench.

“What are you talking about?” Alya yelled. 

“Lila, when did those happen?” Adrien motion to her neck. 

“Don’t you remember our first time?” Lila let go of his crocodile tears. 

“Refresh my memories.” Adrien made a go-ahead motion with his hand. 

“It was yesterday afternoon. I went to your house. Why are you doing this, Adrien? Did Marinette put you up to this?” Lila cried, getting the attention of the whole class. 

“Not cool, Marinette.” 

“Bully!” 

“Go to hell, Marinette.” 

“No need to gang up on Marinette. I have alibis that after school yesterday, I attended a photoshoot twenty minutes from here. After that, Simon dropped me at the Dupain-Cheng bakery to have dinner with her parents and my father. You can call either of them to ask, and I’m sure they would back me up.” Adrien said, placing his phone on the table, all the numbers there to see. 

“Fine, let’s see how bad a liar you are.” Alya picked up the phone, as Lila in the back of the group grew pale at the turn of events. 

“What’s wrong, Rossi? Why so pale all of a sudden?” Chloe asked the Italian girl as she took her place at the back of the bench, Marinette and Adrien sat. 

Lila didn’t answer as Alya was already talking to the first person on the list. Everyone backed up the alibi that Adrien said earlier, even Mr. Agreste. 

“Well, now that we are all here gathered, I can say that Lila is not my girlfriend, Marinette is. We have been dating for the last four months, with the blessings of our parents.” Adrien kissed Marinette’s temple as Mari smiled at him. 

When the class turned to Lila, she was already gone, but not before the whole event was videotaped by Sabrina, with the permission of the school to videotape today’s class, not foreseen the events that followed. 

She became famous, alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Alya Césaire


	9. Alya Césaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya saw what at the tower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Givingitatry for this idea... Also, Alya will have another bonus chapter.

8\. Alya Césaire

When Alya went to the TVI building looking for the scoop of the fight, she didn’t expect to see another hero there instead of Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Multiple small people were running around the premises, none the wiser that Alya was there. 

What shocked her the moat was when the Akuma is defeated, and the other hero takes off the miraculous, turning out to be her best friend, Marinette. 

She was excited to know that Ladybug saw her best friend worthy of being a superhero. Maybe now she can become a better person and stop her jealousy towards Lila. 

Alya was so excited; this could mean more outings together, maybe even sleepovers. 

As Alya saw Chat Noir leaving with her teacher, she decided to go. What happened next changed everything she knew about her best friend and the new student. 

The whole de-evilizing was a trick and illusion, but Alya was not acting as a hero. What the hell happen? 

She sees a lot of little people merging, and she sees the new hero, who is Marinette. A lot of jewelry adorned her entire body, and one by one, Kwamis came out to celebrate their victory. 

She saw Trixx on the corner with a bunny and horse kami. 

And then, the Marinette said some words, and in bright light, Ladybug was standing there with all the kwamis, including a new one in the form of a mouse. 

Alya was shocked. Marinette was Ladybug! Her best friend is Ladybug. 

As the information processed in her brain, Ladybug and the kwamis left the building, leaving Alya alone with her thoughts. 

No, that had to be an illusion, right? There is no way that Ladybug is Marinette. She hates Lila and Lila said she is her best friend. 

Or maybe, Lila... Is... Lying? 

~~~~ 

The next day at school, Alya still didn’t believe what she saw. She couldn’t sleep and almost didn’t make it to school that morning. 

Entering the classroom, she sits on the bench at the same time that Lila slides her a piece of paper. 

“I got a new exclusive from Ladybug about that new hero. I tell you after class.” 

Alya nods to Lila, and class continues as usual. 

Come break, Lila dragged her out to the bathroom. She went to the stalls to see if anyone was in there, as Alya took out her phone to record her. 

“So, Lila, what is this new exclusive?” Alya asked. 

“Oh, Alya, it was wonderful. Ladybug picked me yesterday to help with the Akuma.” Lila squeals. 

“What do you mean?” Please let her not say what she thinks she is about to tell. 

“I helped Ladybug yesterday, as the miraculous mouse user,” Lila whispers to her.

By this point, Alya turned off her phone. That was all she needed from her. “Wow, that is so cool, Lila.” 

“I know, right. So tomorrow after school, if you like, I can give you an exclusive interview of what it is like been a hero.” Lila smiled. 

Alya smirked internally. “Say, do you know the identity of the other users?” 

“Of course I do, but if you ask me, Rena Rouge is kind of a bitch. She is with Carapace, but she cheats on him behind his back.” Lila looked sad as she said this. 

Alya needed to apologize to Marinette, pronto, and, while she is at it, expose this faker. “Well, tell me all about that tomorrow, and maybe we can expose her to Carapace.” 

“Okay, bestie.” Lila left the bathroom. It was time to bring out the big guns.

~~~~

“Adrien, Marinette! Can I talk to you guys?” Alya said as soon as the class ended for the day. 

“Um sure, what’s up?” Marinette answered. 

“I want to apologize for not believing in you when you said that Lila was lying,” Alya said.

“How did you figure it out?” Adrien asked.

“I’m so sorry for this, Marinette, but yesterday I saw you detransform as soon as the battle finished. I know you are the mouse hero.” Alya said. 

Marinette opened her eyes wide. “Did you see anything else?” 

Alya knew that if Marinette saw her transform from Rena to Alya, she would keep it a secret, even from her. “No, nothing else.” She saw as Marinette let out the breath she was holding. “Also, Lila told me that she was the mouse hero-“ 

“Multimouse. That is my hero name, Alya.” Marinette said with a kind smile.

“Multimouse. She said that she was Multimouse and a couple of other stuff that I knew was fake.” 

“I’m sorry you had to figure it out this way, Alya, and I forgive you.” Marinette placed her hand on Alya’s shoulder so she could bring the bespectacled girl into a hug.

“Thanks, Marinette. I also want to expose her tomorrow for this.” Alya answered.

“Oh, we have just the plan for that,” Adrien smirked. 

~~~~ 

The next morning, as soon as Lila entered the room, she knew something was different on the way her classmates looked at her. “Hey guys, you would not believe what happened the day of the Akuma attack.” 

“Yeah, we know what happened. We saw the video of the fight. It was so cool how the new hero stepped up to help Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Alix said. 

“I know, right. It was amazing fighting alongside them- oh, I was not supposed to say that.” Lila covered her mouth to hide the smirk she sent Marinette’s way. Yesterday, she overheard a conversation between her and Adrien, talking about how great she fought alongside the heroes. It was too good for Lila to pass this opportunity. 

“What are you talking about, Lila? I was there when the hero detransformed, and it was not you. It was a girl from the other école from across the Eiffel Tower. I interviewed her too.” Alya said. “And while we are at it, I did some digging and guess what I found?” 

“W-What did you find?” 

“Nothing... About... You. Nothing about your charities, or connections, songs, and even I found out that your mother is not an Ambassador for Italy, she is the secretary of the Ambassador.” Alya smirked back at Lila. “I already gave this to the principal. Good luck getting out of this one.” 

“LILA DOLORES ROSSI, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE.” a voice was heard from the principal’s office. 

“Don’t want to be you right now, Lila,” Marinette answered. 

“Well, sucks to be her.” Adrien retorted. 

“Language, Adrikins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Ella and Etta Césaire


	10. Ella and Etta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila babysits the twins and tells some secrets that are spilled the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there'll be a Bonus chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Also, I'm open to doing crossovers (if you leave a recommendation, I'll see if I can do it). I have a couple in mind, mostly involving like the Avengers or The Batfam, or Haikyu!! (I watch three seasons in two days; in love with it)
> 
> If I don't know the person in the recommended comment, I can still try it but wouldn't guarantee it.

9\. Ella and Etta

“Thank you so much for babysitting at the last minute Lila. You are the best.” Alya said as she was saying goodbye to the Italian girl. 

“It was no trouble at all. I’m sorry, Marinette, ditch you.” Lila looked to Alya sympathetically, but on the inside, this was a perfect opportunity to trash talk that perfect little goody two shoes. 

“I don’t understand her. She’s been flaking on me a lot recently.” Lila took that opening to start. 

“Well, you can always count on me. I would never flake on my best friend for anything, no matter what.” Lila smiled and hugged Alya. 

“Thanks, Lila. I can always count on you.” Both girls said their goodbyes, and Alya went on the direction the twins headed. 

“Hey, little sisters, did you had fun with Lila?” Alya asked as she finds the twins on the floor of the living room. 

“Why didn’t you tell us that Lila was a princess, Alya?” Etta asked her sister. 

“Oh, did she tell you a story?” Alya sat down and opened her laptop to update the Ladyblog. 

“It was not a story. She told us that she was the sister of Prince Ali of Achu and that that makes her a princess.” Ella said. 

“And that she invented Freestyle Clash.” Etta continues. 

“She saved Jagged Stone’s kitty also and that she is the girlfriend of that model friend of yours.” Ella sat down next to the right of her sister as Etta took the opposite side of Alya. 

“She did save his kitty, but she’s not a princess. Maybe she was telling you a story, and you took it seriously.” Alya dismisses the girls. Ella and Etta where getting frustrated by Alya. 

“She said it was true! She made us promise not to tell anyone, especially that she is the hero, Rena Rouge!” Etta yelled at Alya.

Alya stopped what she was doing. Why did Lila lie to her sisters about that? “What did you say?” 

“She said that she was Rena Rouge and to keep it a secret,” Etta repeat what she said. 

“Etta, that was a secret!” Ella squeaks as her eyes opened wide. Etta covers her mouth and muffles an ‘I’m sorry.’ 

Alya still thinks that her sisters are exaggerating and that Lila told them an exciting story. She’ll ask her tomorrow about it at the class picnic.

“Alya, can we go tomorrow to your class picnic? I like to apologize to Lila for telling her secret.” Etta looked down, ashamed. 

“Of course, Etta.” Alya hugged her sister, comforting her as a tear slips down her cheek. 

~~~~

The next day, Alya walked down to the park with her sister in tow, hoping that Marinette will be there to help control the twins. Or maybe Lila could help her. 

“Alya, there she is!” Etta points to Lila as she is standing at the other side, talking to Rose, Juleka, and Mylene. 

“Okay, let’s go talk to her.” Alya follows the running sisters. 

“Lila! Lila! I’m sorry!” Etta says as tears threaten to spill out her eyes.

“Oh, hey, girls. What are you sorry about?” Lila kneels in front of the crying twin. 

“I told Alya your secret.” Etta looks down to the floor, again ashamed by her actions. 

“Oh, it’s okay, Etta. Alya is my best friend so that she can know my secret.” Lila says. 

“Really? I did nothing wrong?” Etta looks hopeful at the Italian girl. 

“Not at all, it’s not every day that someone tells you you are a hero- Oops! I shouldn’t have said that.” Lila covers her mouth as the other rounded on her to listen to the conversation. 

“You are a hero, Lila?” Mylene askes. 

“Promise not to say anything?” Everyone nods bit Alya is already dreading what is about to happen. “I’m the hero, Rena Rouge.” 

Ella also says something Lila told her yesterday. “That is so cool, and she is also the sister of Prince Ali and the inventor of Freestyle Clash!” 

The class looks shocked by what she said. 

“Is that true, Lila?” Max askes.

“Yes, it is true,” Lila smirks at Marinette and Adrien, as the other turn away from her, as they whisper around her. 

“You are lying.” Rose is the first to speak. “Prince Ali doesn’t have a sister. I would know, I talk to him every day.” 

“Also, the inventor of Freestyle Clash is a male, and is not even from Italy.” Max corrects. 

“And Ladybug is very strict with identities, so you saying that you are Rena Rouge is utterly ridiculous,” Chloe adds. 

“You forgot a ridiculous there,” Marinette says to Chloe. 

“Whatever! I’m glad that Lila has been called out, and who would have thought that a couple of kids would expose her like that.” Chloe flicks her ponytail as she walks out of the park. 

“She does got a point,” Adrien says. 

“I guess I won the bet. She got expose but not by someone in the class.” Marinette smirks at him. 

“You bet on this?” Kim asks. 

“Of course. It was fun that way. Now Adrien owes me ice cream.” Marinette says. 

“So, you are not a princess?” Etta asks Lila. 

“No, she is not! Also, a lesson to learn here is never to lie; you will get caught eventually.” Alya tells her sisters.

“Okay big sis,” Ella says with a big smile. 

“She also said that she was your girlfriend.” Etta pointed to Adrien, as the color drains from his face. 

“WHAT!” His yell could be heard all over Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Luka Couffaine


	11. Luka Couffaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does her song say about her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was going to do a chapter bonus today, but I got some terrible news, and I don't feel like writing to much today.

10\. Luka Couffaine

When Luka first met Lila, he couldn’t figure out why her song felt like a cat scratching a chalkboard, and her soul seemed dull. He didn’t talk to her at that time, as he was only picking up Juleka from school, and he saw her briefly. 

Luka learned how to read people when he was young, and his father started making empty promises to him and his sister and left them to fend for themselves when things got hard. His mother was devastated, so he promised never to let anyone take advantage of his mother or make empty promises to his sister. 

One day after school, Juleka told him about this Italian exchange student that promised she could get in a good word for her on a modeling agency that she was applying too. Luka thought that it was a nice gesture but advised Juleka to apply anyway, so she had a backup plan. 

Juleka dismissed Luka, telling him that Lila was a good friend that always come through her promises. He believed her. 

He shouldn’t have. 

When the callbacks for the models that applied cama back, her name was not on the list. It was a devastating day in the houseboat. 

Luka made it his mission to make his sister happy, so he decided to go to school tomorrow and talk to this Lila girl and see why she failed her sister when she told Juleka it was a sure thing. 

He was getting to the bottom of this.

~~~~ 

When he arrived at school the other day, he was confused as to why people were looking at Marinette as if she had killed someone. It was unnerving to see her song so dimmed. What had happened to her?

“Hey, Ma-Ma-Marinette.” Luka greeted the blue-haired girl. 

“Oh, hey, Luka.” Marinette smiled at him, and for a second, her song increased it’s tempo only to lower when he felt someone behind him. 

“Luka, you shouldn’t talk to Marinette. She’s been bullying poor Lila for months now.” Alya said as the other girls stood behind her, nodding at the statement. Even Juleka was nodding.

“I think you are mistaken. Why would Marinette do that?” There he heard it again, the scratching song. When he looked to where the song was, Lila was smirking Marinette’s way. Luka furrowed his brows at that action. 

“Because she is jealous of Lila! Ever since Lila and Adrien started dating-“ Luka interrupted Alya. 

“Jealous? Really? And Adrien dating Lila? I was on a double date with my girlfriend and Adrien with his girlfriend on Saturday night, and you were not there.” Luka looked directly at Lila. Lila paled at that but quickly blamed Marinette. 

“Marinette, how could you? You know Adrien, and I are dating-“ Luka interrupted again. 

“I never said it was Marinette, so why do you blame her?” Luka asked. “Also, did you know I have talent if my own?” 

“No, what is it?” Lila asked.

“I can hear people’s songs. You can ask Juleka about it.” Juleka nodded at that. 

“Yeah, it’s super rad. One time someone tried to scam us on some guitar picks, and Luka said their songs resembled the screeching sound of cats dying. It was not pretty, but he saved our life.” Juleka said. 

“Oh, that is super nice. What does my sound like? Maybe I can give Jagged Stone your number since that is a pretty great talent.” Lila winked at him. 

“Oh, I already am in contact with Jagged, thanks to Marinette. Did you know he is her honorary Uncle? Last week we had a video game contest at the bakery, and he can play really well.” Luka said. “Also, your song is horrible, it’s like cats are scratching on a chalkboard, and your soul seems dull as well.” 

Juleka looked at Lila as if you told her someone had died. “Marinette was right about you, wasn’t she?” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Juleka. Maybe your brother is wrong about my song since I’m close to Marinette.” Lila said. 

“Say, Lila, when did you meet Jagged Stone?” Luka asked.

“Last year, I rescued his cat on a tarmac. Poor kitty almost got ran over by a plane.” Lila says, thinking she had Luka on her lies. 

“Jagged Stone never had a cat; he has Fang,” Luka added. 

“Yeah, Fang, his cat,” Lila replied. 

“Fang is a crocodile. You remember Jules when you had that work thing at the hotel, and you told me you saw Jagged with a crocodile entering the hotel.” Luka turned to her sister. 

“Ah, that’s right. It was super scary.” Juleka remembers that day with clarity. She really was afraid of the animal. 

“Well, he had a cat before he had Fang.” Lila clarifies. 

“Fang has been with him for ten years now, and no one would allow- if I’m not mistaken- a five-year-old on a tarmac.” Luka finished talking and turned to Marinette. “Hey, we should do another double date. Maybe we can go to the ice rink again.” 

“Sure, I’ll tell Adrien so he can ask his father. Also, could you believe Gabriel won against Papa on game night? It was amazing.” Marinette continues walking with Luka up to her class, not wanting to be there as people started yelling at Lila for lying to them. Oh well, that is karma for you. 

“Hey, Luka, what are you doing here?” Adrien said as soon as he saw him. 

“I came to ask someone something but instead ended exposing a liar,” Luka said. 

“Oh, man! I missed it!” Adrien yelled.

“It was hilarious, Adrikins. I got it on video; I’ll send it to you.” Chloé said. 

“Yes, you are the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Next: Kagami Tsurugi


	12. Kagami Tsurugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Kagami get there girls day out interrupted.

11\. Kagami Tsurugi

Growing up, Kagami didn’t have any friends. Her life consisted of learning her culture, getting an education, how to be a proper person and the art of fencing. 

She never knew how to act around people, making her seem cold and to the point, never hesitating. 

Coming from a family of world-class fencers, her mother had high expectations for her and helped learn all about the sport and his competitions. 

That’s when she met Adrien Agreste, top fencer, and model in Paris. They didn’t hit it off as her mother had hoped, she wanted to continue the fencing lineage, and she was happy about it. 

Kagami and Adrien were similar in some aspects. They both were raised in isolation, learning only skills that would improve their images. The only difference was that Adrien hesitated a lot, going around circles with the girl he liked. 

That’s when she met Marinette Dupain-Cheng. At first, she despises the girl, with her clumsiness, hesitation, and her lack of proper speech. She was everything Kagami wasn’t. Funnily enough, after they cleared the misunderstanding between them, they became the best of friends. 

Marinette helped her learn social cues and how to relax a bit her form. Kagami, in turn, helped her be more confident and taught her some martial arts. 

With Marinette came one of her close friends, Alya, but it has been some time that she had seen the bespectacled girl with their group, which now included Luka, the boy who stole her heart. 

Kagami and Marinette decided on a day to enjoy what Paris had to offer without their boyfriends and the responsibility of the school or extracurricular activities. 

They decided to eat a local cafe followed by a walk around the flee market. It was going great, till they ran into some of Marinette’s classmates. 

“Marinette, how could you send those awful texts to Lila? What did she ever do to you?” Alya yelled at her as soon as the blue-eyed girl was on site of the auburn-haired girl. 

“What is going on about this time, Césaire?” it was the first time Kagami has heard Marinette called the other girl by her last name. 

“You know what you did!” Alix said again, about to grab Marinette’s forearm forcefully 

“I suggest you think about what you are about to do, Mlle. Kubdel.” Kagami said, standing in between Marinette and her classmates. 

“And who are you?” one of the girls asked. When she looked at the girl, she had her hair divided in three, with two bangs at the side tide to simulate sausages. It was a weird hairstyle, but she decided to keep that in the back of her head. 

“My name is Kagami Tsurugi.” She introduced herself to the girl. 

“Oh, are you related to the Tsurugi’s fencers?” Lila saw her opening to capture more of Marinette’s friends. 

“Yes,” Kagami said politely. 

“I remember when I went to the Fencing Championship last year, Italy won the Gold Medal for the event. The player was so nervous that I had to step in and help calm her. Thanks to me, they got the gold.” Lila bragged, the other girls eating it up instantly, except Kagami. 

Kagami looked as if someone insulted her whole career as a fencer. “You went to the 2019 Fencing Championships?”

Lila thought she had Kagami. “Of course. It was amazing.” 

Still, Kagami looked emotionless. “And you said that Italy won the Gold medal?” 

“That’s what she said, girl.” Alya huffed. 

“I went to the events as well, and Italy only won one silver and seven bronze medals,” Kagami said. 

Lila felt panic rising, but she knew what she had to say to fix this. “That’s the men medals. The women division won a gold medal.” 

“No, that number was collective between both women and men. Russia won the most gold medals for women, as France did for men, but none from Italy.” Kagami said. 

“I-um.” Lila resembled a fish out of the water at been smarted out. “I meant the 2018 Championship in Italy.” 

“2018 was in China, and 2019 was in Hungary. If you are going to lie about something, at least look it up first.” Kagami turned back to Marinette. “Is she always saying dumb stuff like this? She doesn’t even check for sources or the validity of things.” 

“Yeah, she lies about everything,” Marinette answered. 

“It might be contagious if Césaire was yelling at you. We must leave before it spreads.” Kagami joked seriously as Marinette laughed out loud, grabbing her hand and leaving the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Nadja Chamack


	13. Nadja Chamack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel’s photos of Lila and Adrien gives an in for Nadja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a part two in the future, ft. Nadja and Gabriel.

12\. Nadja Chamack

“Good Evening Paris, it’s Nadja Chamack, and this is TVI News Station.” The camera showed the intro to the news station. “Today, the renowned fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, launch the photos of the quarterly organized photoshoot for his collection.” 

The screen showed the photo of Adrien with a light brown colored skinned girl around him. “As always, Gabriel managed to impress us with his new line, but the unknown model has spiked some controversy online. The model’s name is Lila Rossi, daughter of the secretary of Ambassador Lorenzo Bartolini of Italy.” The camera changed angle as Nadja looked to the other side.

“The model in question did an interview with Alya Césaire, creator of The Ladyblog, talking about all her achievements, and boosting her close relationship to our superhero, Ladybug. She also mentions celebrities like Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and Prince Ali.” The shows cuts to the interview done by Alya Césaire, and all the things Lila said to her. 

“As we can see, this video spiked controversy on the comments section of the said blog and Twitter soon after the video was submitted.” Pictures of the comments, with the usernames blurred for privacy, and the tweets showed on the screen.

“More than 90% of the people are debating if this is a true story or a plot of both girls to gain popularity and views.” 

Nadja Chamack waited weeks to do this. She was itching to expose both girls. At first, she didn’t want to enter in today’s teenage drama, but after finding Marinette’s old phone on Manon’s school bag, something lighted inside her.

Both girls mention on today's news were harassing and cyberbullying Marinette. When Nadja asked Marinette about the texts, and if she told her teacher, Marinette said: “She doesn’t believe and always wants me to set an example to the class, no matter if the class is in the wrong. She lets those that are of important or rich families get again with everything in class.” 

So, yeah, Nadja wanted for those girls to burn, and what another way than to expose them for all Paris to see. 

“We here at TVI decided to dissect this interview and check for the validity of the story. We asked the celebrities mentioned and even got to signal down Ladybug to get her statement.” 

The video showed Jagged Stone refuting the claims the Italian girl said in the video. Lila saved your cat from been run down on a tarmac? Jagged said she never owned a cat and finished saying that entering a tarmac was nearly impossible, and only those qualified and cleared can enter such a dangerous area.

Clara Nightingale and Prince Ali also refuted the claims of the auburn-haired girl. The next video showed Ladybug getting interviewed.

[“Ladybug, can you tell us if it’s true that Lila Rossi is your best friend?”

“I don’t know any Lila Rossi, and my only best friend is Chat Noir, as claiming that being best friends with a superhero can be quite dangerous and can put a target on you back. If not from Hawk Moth, then from someone else that wants our miraculous.”] 

“There you have it, folks. Ladybug and the celebrities mention confirmed to us that Gabriel’s new model is not her best friend or had any contact with any of them, aside from the many akumatization of said girl.” The camera showed the akumatize forms of Lila Rossi and the number of times she has been akumatize. 

“The question is, why did the lady blogger post this lies on her blog? Did she forget to check her sources, or was this an intentional submission.” The news continued as the evening progressed, but the girls mentioned in the report didn’t listen to any more of it as their parental figures descended on them with questions and punishments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Ms. Mendeleiev
> 
> Bonus Chapter tomorrow as well :)


	14. Ms. Mendeleiev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Mendeleiev it’s having none of that!

13\. Ms. Mendeleiev

“Everyone pass your assignments to the end of your row so I can pick them up.” Ms. Mendeleiev addressed the class of fifteen. Most were talking to their neighbors, but at the sound of the teacher speaking, they followed the instructions—all but one. 

Lila Rossi was an enigma for the science teacher. From zero communication with any family member to the lack of medical information on her school files, when the student had complained to both her and Miss Bustier of many ailments. Ms. Mendeleiev knew that girl was up to no good, always making excuses as to why she missed class and inventing stories to fit those excuses. 

When talking about this with the principal and her homeroom teacher, Miss Bustier, they said that Lila had an exciting life and that her illnesses prevented her from doing most of the things. It was utter garbage, and when she complained about the lack of parental involvement, both dismissed her, saying that her mother was an important figure in the Italian Embassy, and she was not to be disturbed. 

As the teacher approached the table, Lila was sitting with Mylene at the back, only one paper was placed at the end of the table. 

“Ms. Mendeleiev, I’m sorry, but could you give me an extension? I had lapses in my arthritis that prevented me from finishing the assignment.” Lila pleads to the teacher, but she is having none of it. 

“That assignment was given a week in advance. You could have asked for help before today, but you didn’t. I’m sorry, but you’ll receive a zero for this assignment.” Lila started to cry, as the other’s in the class started shouting at the teacher. 

“That is not fair, Ms. Mendeleiev!” Alya shouted to the teacher. 

“Watch your tone, young lady.” scolded the teacher. “ What is not fair is that all of you did your assignment on time, and because Lila didn’t ask for help before, she gets an extension, and everyone else doesn’t.” 

“But she said that she had lapsed on her arthritis.” Rose whimpers. 

“I’m sorry, but the decision is final.” Ms. Mendeleiev stated. 

~~~~ 

Later that day, Ms. Mendeleiev was asked to go to the principal's office to talk about something that happened that day. She knew that Lila had rattled on her, and she was looking forward to this. 

Knocking at the door, she was met with both the principal and Lila, the latest crying into a tissue. 

“Ah, thanks for coming, Ms. Mendeleiev, have a sit.” the principal said. 

“What seems to be the problem?” right to the point. 

“It seems you have been unfair to Lila Rossi on the assignment you collected today. She stated that she couldn’t do the work because of her arthritis and that you discriminated against her because of it. I see no option in suspending you for a week for this.” Principal Damocles said as he handed her a paper with a suspension written on it. 

“Ah, it seems she left the most important part of the story. I gave that assignment a week in advancement, and as stated in my syllabus, if a student that forgets or couldn’t finish the assignment on it’s due date, shall receive a zero mark for it.” Ms. Mendeleiev broke the paper in half. “I see no reason for this suspension.” 

“The syllabus also says that if a student can’t do the assignment due to any ailments, it can be extended,” Lila added with a smirk hidden behind her hand. 

“That is true, but as I fail to see any documented ailments on your school file, I’m afraid that statement doesn’t fit your case.” Ms. Mendeleiev stated. 

“What do you mean? Are you saying I’m lying?” Lila let loose her crocodile tears, as the principal turned to the teacher to scold her. 

“This is unacceptable behavior. I’m afraid a suspension is not what you need, but to be let go.” Lila cheered inside, finally, one obstacle out of her way.

“I’m afraid you can’t decide. If Lila is telling the truth, shouldn’t her mother be here to protest for her daughter? If her mother arrives with the correct documents stating her illness and the excuses for all the missed days, then I’ll happily resign my position.” Ms. Mendeleiev said with a stern face. She usually never put her job on the line, but she was 99% sure that Lila was lying about everything. 

Lila paled, as the principal was ready to call her mother. “We don’t need to do that. My mother is a busy person.” 

“No, I think Ms. Mendeleiev has a point. Don’t worry, Lila, I’ll get justice for you.” the principal proceeds to call her mother. This was the end for her. 

Not twenty minutes of wait and a knock interrupted the silence that overtook the office. “Come in.” 

A woman close to her forties entered the office and looked Lila’s way. “Bambina, what happened?” 

“Ah, Mrs. Rossi, nice to finally meet you. We seemed to have a problem with Lila and Ms. Mendeleiev about some discrimination against Lila’s ailments-“ 

“Ailments? What are you talking about?” she looked at her daughter, who looked close to passing out. 

“Yes, her file is missing some documents of her ailments, such as her arthritis, tinnitus, allergies, and her lying condition.” Ms. Mendeleiev said to the shocked woman. 

“What are you talking about? Last I checked, my daughter is in perfect health. Who told you such a thing?” Mrs. Rossi said.

“Oh, so Lila doesn’t have any of this? What about her missed classes?” the teacher asked. 

“Oh, well, Lila told me that the school was closed due to all the Akuma attacks.” this was not looking good for Lila. 

“Madam Ambassador, the school was not closed, we were under the impression you were on a trip to Achu on Embassy business.” Principal Damocles said, feeling himself sweat under the situation he had in hand. If Lila was indeed lying, he had expulsed a student wrongfully. What had he done!

“Ambassador? I am merely the secretary to the Ambassador.” Mrs. Rossi looked at Lila with anger. “What have you been telling everyone here, and why did you lie to me? Did you know I could get fired because of this!” 

“Mama, they are lying. I would never lie to you!” Lila cried to her mother, but she was having none of it. 

“I believe the one who will be getting the expulsions here is Miss Rossi, not me.” Ms. Ms. Mendeleiev addressed the principal. 

“I think that would be best. I will be sending you back to Italy with your grandparents.” Mrs. Rossi said as Lila grew pale. It was over, done for. 

~~~~

Soon after the meeting was done, Mrs. Rossi ordered her to tell the truth to her class and to apologize to Marinette, the poor girl who was expelled because of her daughter. 

Ms. Mendeleiev entered Miss Bustier’s classroom, where she was giving a class to Lila’s classmates. “Good afternoon, Miss Bustier. Lila here needs to address the classroom.” 

“Of course, Lila. Take all the time you need.” Miss Bustier gave her a sympathetic smile as the others waited patiently for Lila to talk. 

“I’ll be leaving Paris. My mother is sending me back to Italy.” Lila told the class as they shouted their displeasure at her mother. 

“Tell them why Lila!” Mrs. Rossi said sternly. 

This was humiliating to Lila, standing here admitting defeat to one of her mortal enemies. Huffing, she crossed her arms across her chest. “Marinette was right. I lied about everything. I never went to Achu, my mother is not an Ambassador, and I’m not Ladybug's best friend.” 

“What more!” Mrs. Rossi pushed for her to finish what she started. 

“I framed Marinette. I planted the test answers, I faked falling down the stairs, and I planted my necklace on her locker.” Lila said through gritted teeth. 

Shock was cursing through all the people in the room, sans the three people in the front. Ms. Mendeleiev was glad that this was all sorted out, and losing her job was out of the question. 

“Are you sorry for what you have done?” Miss Bustier asked. 

“I’m sorry for all I’ve done. Especially to you, Marinette.” If she were truly sorry, she would not have a death glare as she had a small staring contest with Marinette. 

“And Marinette, do you accept her apology?” Miss Bustier gave Marinette a look that said to be the bigger person, as always, but the blue-haired girl was tired of this. 

“No, I don’t accept,” Marinette answered.

Bustier looked at her with disappointment. “Marinette, you need to forgive people, you are better than this.” 

“My mother taught me that forgiveness is earned, not given. The look Lila just gave me says that if the opportunity falls in her hand again, she will play the same in a heartbeat. So, Miss Bustier, don’t bully me into giving something she has not earned.” Marinette said to Miss Bustier. 

“And that is fine, Marinette. Come along; we need to finalize the paperwork for your dismissal.” Ms. Mendeleiev said as she escorted the woman and child out of the classroom. 

“Do you think they are okay?” said Adrien pointing to the rest of the class. 

“I don’t know, but I warned them. So it’s not my fault for what happened.” Marinette shrugged her shoulder and continued to sketch. 

Eventually, the class got out of their shock, hunger for Lila’s blood, but it was too late as the girl already left, never to be seen again,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Bonus- Ladybug Take II


	15. Bonus- Ladybug and Chat Noir: Take II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LB and CN taking down people on the down low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter! :)

Bonus- Ladybug: Take II

Running after an Akuma was one of the most stressful and amazing things Alya had done in her life. The trill of been capture or hit by one felt exhilarating; well, for Alya was. Nino hated running after Alya, always trying to keep an eye on her girlfriend, but staying far behind as to not be in the way of any fight. 

Today’s Akuma was unknown to the duo, as it happened after school and outside of their close friends, but nothing their superheroes couldn’t defeat. 

After a short battle, where Ladybug didn’t have to use her lucky charm, the city was cleared and the akumatize person back to normal, but what shocked Alya was seeing her best friend, Lila lying on the floor. 

Was Lila akumatize? What had happened?

Before Alya could go and comfort her friend, Ladybug and Chat Noir approach her. 

“Are you okay?” Ladybug asked. 

“Fine, no thanks to you.” Lila snide remark had Alya and Nino pausing on their movements, deciding to stay behind. Alya, of course, chose to record the interaction. 

“Well, do you need help getting back?” Chat Noir asked. 

“Not from you. Uh, you sound like Marinette.” Lila helped herself up from the floor. “Why don’t you mind your own business? I was fine before you both showed up.” At that, Lila left the duo looking confused by that. 

“That was weird.” Chat said. 

“Tell me about it. This is her fifth akumatization, and it makes me wonder if-“ Ladybug thought of something, but decided against it. 

“Wonder what?” Chat inquired. 

“Nothing, let’s keep an eye on her. I feel like this is not the last time we get to see her akumatize.” Ladybug mumbled the last part.

Alya decided to interrupt the duo, hoping to ask some questions about the fight. “Ladybug, can I ask you both some questions?” 

The duo jumped at the new voice, looking back to see Alya running towards them. “Sure,” Ladybug let out her agreement to the blogger, who smiled at her. 

”Can you tell us why Lila was akumatize?” Alya asked. 

”Oh, her name was Lila? Well, she said something about some ruin plans with her friends but didn't divulge any other information.” Ladybug explained. 

”So, what was it like saving your best friend?” Alya asked.

”Ladybug is always saving me; she is my purrfect partmeow.” Chat placed his hands under his chin and sighed wistfully. 

“I meant Lila Rossi, your best friend.” Alya implies.

“I don’t know what you mean by that. My only best friend is Chat Noir.” Chat miraculous beep, probably Plagg getting tired of being in the ring and wanting cheese, so Ladybug decided to end the questions there. “I’m sorry we have to go. Bug out.” The heroes left the two civilians stunned at what Ladybug and Chat said. 

”Lila lied to us?” Alya whispered to her boyfriend. 

”Marinette was right.” Both Nino and Alya let horrified expression adorned their faces. They fucked up. Big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Rose Lavillant


	16. Rose Lavillant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose went to find inspiration but instead exposed a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I needed a break to spend it with my family ❤️

14\. Rose Lavillant

“Hey, Rose, what are you doing?” Rose was sitting on a bench near the school, with her notebook open, trying to find the perfect lyrics for Kitty Section’s next hit. Lacking inspiration, she decided a change of scenery was due. So, before classes started for the day, she sat outside of school, looking to see what transpired around her that would motivate her inspiration. 

Rose looked up to see Lila, and a smile adorned her face. “Hey, Lila. I’m trying to write a song for our band.” 

“Oh, that’s great. I remember when I help my friend write on of their songs. It was a great hit.” Lila gushed to Rose. 

Rose’s eyes lit up; maybe this was her inspiration. “Oh, Lila, that is awesome. What was the name of the song?” 

Lila looked around her, as if she didn’t want anyone to hear what she was about to say, and leaned forward to tell Rose. “The song is I love Unicorns by Kitty Section. Please don’t tell anyone that I know them.” Lila said. 

Rose didn’t know what to say to that. Why did Lila lie to her? “Really? You know Kitty Section?” 

Lila smiled. “Of course I know them, after all, I’m dating their vocalist- oops, I wasn’t supposed to say that.” Lila covered her mouth. 

Was this for real? Was Marinette telling the truth this whole time? “That is great,” Rose said through gritted teeth. 

“Well, see you later in class.” Lila waved her goodbye and left. 

Rose, confused, decided that the band needed to know what Lila told her. 

~~~~ 

“So, Lila told me something this morning that shocked me to the core,” Rose said as Juleka and Ivan sat around her, and Luka on facetime. 

“What she said?” Juleka whispered. 

“She told me that she knows Kitty Section,” Rose said.

”Well, of course, she knows them, we are them.” Ivan told the group, but Luka had a pensive expression on his face. 

”That was not the only thing, was it?” Luka raised a question. 

”I was sitting in front of the school trying to write a song when she approached me and told me that she helped a friend write a song for their band that became a great hit.” Rose explained. ”She also said to me that the name of the song was ’I Love Unicorns’ and that the band's name was Kitty Section.” 

”But she didn't write the song.” Juleka said. 

”I know, I was shocked and thought that maybe she got the names wrong, but then she confirmed it and told me that she was dating the vocalist of the band.” She finished communicating what had happened before class, and the others with an unreadable expression, except Luka. 

”So, Marinette was telling the truth about Lila?” Juleka mumbled.

”Yes.” Luka confirmed.

”We messed up big time.” Ivan whispered. 

”We need to fix this.” Rose asserted as she brought her fist down her opposite palm. 

~~~~ 

Class started soon after their conversations, but Rose waited for their break. 

When the teacher left them at the end of the class, Rose turned to Lila. ”I'sorry, Lila. I had to tell Juleka about what you confided in me this morning.” Rose cried out. 

”Oh, no! Rose, it's okay. I trust Juleka, so it's okay.” Lila said, hiding a smirk behind her hand. It was great when she fooled Rose since the was the most vocal of her friends. 

”What did you tell Rose? Was it about this mystery guy you had been seeing?” Alya asked with a smirk on her face.

Lila looked down bashfully. ”Maybe.”

”Oh, she told me about him, and that he is in a band called Kitty Section. Isn't it wonderful?” Rose gushed. 

Alya looked at Rose. ”Kitty Section? Isn't that you-” Rose cut her train of thought. 

”Oh, she told me that she was dating their vocalist and that she helped him write their hit song, I love Unicorns. Isn't that great?” Rose said, shimmering bitterness behind each word she said. 

”Uh, what are you talking about, Rose?” Alix inquired Rose, lost by what she was hearing.

”Please, don't gang up on Rose. Yes, I help him wrote that song, and I'm also dating the vocalist.” Lila said. 

It went quiet inside the room for a couple of seconds, but it was broken by someone eating chips. Looking to the last row on the left side of the room, Marinette and Adrien had open a bag of chips and were eating as the show transpired. ”Oh, don't mind us, keep talking.” Adrian said. 

”Yeah, this is so fun to watch, ” Marinette added as she plopped another chip on her mouth. 

”What is fun to watch? Why are you so mean to me, Marinette?” Lila sobbed, but no one was moving to comfort her. Weird. 

”Lila, do you know Kitty Section?” Ivan asked. 

”Of course, I already said that.” Lila announced again.

”Then, why are you lying?” Juleka said in a harsh tone.

”I'm not lying -” 

”Yes, you are. You don't even know who they are.” Alix yelled at Lila.

”Why are you yelling? Did I do something wrong?” Lila asked. 

”Maybe you should check on Google to see who the band members are?” said Adrien from the back row. 

As Lila looked up the members of the band, her face paled at what she saw. Her classmates. She fucked up bad. 

”So, I assume that everything else you said was a lie?” Alya asked. 

”Everything.” Marinette supplied an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Nadja Chamack Part II... And a Bonus Chapter ❤️


	17. Nadia Chamack Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia Chamack, live from the steps of Françoise Dupont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short, but I wanted to do a serious chapter. 
> 
> Also... Tomorrow is my birthday 🎉🎉

12B. Nadja Chamack Part 2

“My name is Nadja Chamack, and we are live from Françoise Dupont, where a class has been charged with counts of cyberbullying, a student name Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The term "cyberbullying" refers to the use of the Internet and/or mobile technology to harass, intimidate, or cause harm to another [[1]](https://criminal.findlaw.com/criminal-charges/cyber-bullying.html). The main instigators are none other than Lila Rossi and Alya Césaire, the girls that spiked outraged on social media due to false statements and the controversy that was Gabriel’s new add campaign.” Nadja Chamack said as she stepped through the courtyard of the school, followed by other newscasters and journalists covering the story. 

After Nadja exposed both girls on national tv, many of the celebrities mentioned in the interview or the lady blog had filed a lawsuit against both girls.

To top it off, Nadja convinced Marinette’s parents to also press charges for cyberbullying, and they gladly added to the girls' endless lawsuits. 

“As the school board investigated why the school never helped Marinette on her case, it was found that the school principal has been receiving bribes from the Mayor of Paris, and found multiple reports on bullying that were never followed.” As the camera pointed towards the stairs leading to the principal's office, two police officers escorted Principal Damocles from the premises, followed by Mlle. Bustier. 

Both had been fired from their posts immediately after the investigation ended at the school. 

“Principal Damocles and Mlle. Bustier had been known to sympathize with the bullies and penalize the victims, one case involving Lila Rossi and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette had been framed by Lila and was expelled without further investigation or evidence. Later the sentence was reversed when Lila Rossi declared to have a lying disease called Mythomania, which is an abnormal or pathological tendency to exaggerate lies. Still, when consulting with Lila’s mother, she gave a clean bill of health for her daughter.” 

Shouts were coming from the top of the stairs as Lila was also escorted from the premises. “When the school went over the CCTV, they found evidence of Lila Rossi accepting one of Hawkmoth Akumas on her own free will.” The footage changed to the CCTV cut of the time Lila took the Akuma from the air and placed it in her bracelet. 

“With this new evidence, Lila has been charged with aiding and abetting a terrorist, making Lila an accomplice to Hawkmoth.” Lila trashed as the police hauled her from the building. 

“This is all your fault, Marinette! I will get you for this!” Lila screamed in the direction of the stairs, where Marinette was surrounded by her friends, Adrien, Luka, and Kagami, with tears running down her cheeks.

”Today has been an emotional day for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her close ones. After months of abuse and bullying, someone finally heard her plea and fought for her.” Marinette looked her way and mouthed a thank you. Nadia smiled at her. ”This is TVi news, back to you, Chad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Bonus Part ❤️
> 
> [[1]](https://criminal.findlaw.com/criminal-charges/cyber-bullying.html) https://criminal.findlaw.com/criminal-charges/cyber-bullying.html


	18. Unlock Secret Bonus Chapter- Kwamis Interventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kwamis have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I passed the 20k hits... Thank you all for reading and indulging me in this journey.

Unlock Secret Bonus Chapter- Kwamis Interventions 

“When are Tikki and Plagg coming over?” Ziggy asked Sass. 

Today marked the first year that Marinette took over guardianship, and the Kwamis wanted to celebrate and give her gifts. They were all lounging on the chaise of Marinette’s room when the trap door opened, and Adrien came in carrying Marinette. Her face stained with tear tracks, hair disheveled, and bruises covering one side of her face.

“What happened?” Wayzz, the protector, asked. 

“Alya attacked her in the name of that liar.” Tikki bristled, radiating anger for miles. 

“Alya did this?” Trixx whispered. 

“Yes, and I convinced both Adrien and Tikki to not do anything rash about it,” Plagg confessed.

”You? The kwami of destruction stopped them? Why?” Kaalki inquired. 

”Look, I am as mad as any of you, but killing her will do us no good. We are gods, and we can enact other punishment for those girls.” Plagg explained to the others. 

”Well, I can teleport them to Jupiter or the inside of a volcano.” said Kaalki while looking at their hooves.

”Oh, me, me. I can drop them in ancient Egypt or the Jurassic Era.” Fluff added as she bounced all over the chaise. 

”None of that.” Plagg interjected before any of the others gave horrible ideas. ”What we need is a little of Tikki’s, Xuppu’s, and my magic.”

”What do you have in mind?” Roaar feared the answer to that question, but they had to ask.

”With my bad luck, Tikki’s creation and Xuppu’s jubilation, I think we can cook something up. What do you say, Tikki? Xuppu?” 

”Count me in.” Xuppu’s smirked while Tikki nodded her head, fearing that if she says something, Earth will not live another day.

~~~~ 

For the past two weeks, nothing has been going on as plan on her life. Since Alya attacked Marinette in her behalf, Lila had been subjected to episodes of bad luck, like falling down the last two steps on the stairs, bad hair days, sitting on recently painted surfaces, and a lot of pigeons shitting on her, and that is to name a few. The same things happened to Alya and some of her classmates. It was bizarre.

It got even worse when she went to turn in assignees or test. None of the answers she wrote on the exam were the same as when the teacher gave them back as if someone was changing everything. 

And don't get her started on all the missing things from her classmates that started appearing on her backpack. Even worst, she couldn't blame it on Marinette because Principal Damocles turned against her and started checking the cameras. 

That is when all went down the drain. The principal saw when she faked her fall down the stairs or when she planted her necklace on Marinette’s locked. Even worse, the videos showed her taking all that stuff that went missing. 

The school finally got a hold of her mother, and with all the evidence and all her lies exposed, they expelled her from school, and her mother shipped her to Italy to live with her grandmother. 

Where did everything go wrong?

~~~~

”Okay, I admit it, this was so much better than homicide.” Kaalki confessed.

”Of course, this was so much better. We killed her social life and exposed her for the fraud she is.” Plagg said smugly.

The kwamis were all given their compliments and cheering them on a great job done when they heard two throats clearing up behind them. 

Looking towards the humans, Marinette stared at them. ”Okay, who did this? There is no way you guys weren't involved in this.” 

All the kwamis pointed to Plagg. ”Snitches, all of you can burn in hell.” 

”Why did you do this?” Adrian asked.

”Because no one messes with our Guardian, but is even worst if they mess up with sugar cube’s holder.” Plagg said, holding his ground. 

A laugh erupted from Marinette, one she was holding from the beginning of the day. ”Did you see her face? Oh my God, this was the best day of my life.” 

”You are not mad?” asked Wayzz.

”No, I'm not mad. Thank you, Plagg, and to thank you, I will make you Camembert macaroons.” Marinette announced.

”You are the best bug ever. Adrien, you have to marry her.” yelled Plagg as the other burst into laughter at his proclamation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Félix Graham de Vanily


	19. Félix Graham de Vanily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Adrien switch for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iI still have a couple of comments left unread, so I will do that tomorrow :)

15\. Félix Graham de Vanily 

“Come on. Do this for me. This will be the best prank for April Fools Day.” Adrien begged Félix to change for that day. It would be fun to mess with everyone, especially Marinette. 

”Don’t you have a photoshoot today?” Félix asked.

”Yeah, but imagine pranking everyone there? Messing with my father as well.” That got Felix thinking. Maybe he could get back the other ring if he does this. He can impersonate his cousin, ask his uncle about the ring, and take it for himself.

”Okay, you got yourself a deal.” 

~~~~

It was the beginning of April, and it was all well. People were pranking each other with little things. 

Two blond boys stepped out a mansion looking somewhat different. Adrien dressed up as Félix, all proper and with his hairstyle to the side, and Félix dressed up carefree and with a messy hair. 

”Why do your clothes smell like cheese?” Félix asked. 

”I really don't know.” Adrien shrugged his shoulder, already knowing Plagg’s punishment for this. 

“Well, wish me luck cus,” Félix said as he entered the limo waiting for him and went for the shoot in the park. 

“Good luck with Lila,” Adrien mumble as he walks opposite the way the limo went. 

~~~~

Félix was going to murder his cousin. First, he attended a photoshoot with a girl that was not only rude to everyone but was awful as shit. Secondly, she left indents of her nails on his forearm; who does that. Thirdly, after the shoot, this girl dragged him to the other side of the park for a picnic with her friends. None of them know he was Felix and not Adrien. 

“Hey guys,” the girl said as she approached the others. 

“Lila, Adrien, you made it.” Alya squealed, hugging this Lila girl. 

“Of course we made it, wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Lila answered.

”So, what were you guys doing?” Alya said in a suggestive tone.

”Oh, just a photoshoot.” Lila said.

”You guys, we're so romantic. I wish someone would hold me like that.” Rose said wistfully, while Juleka blushed at the way she said it. 

”Romantic?” Félix whispered.

Lila heard him say that and decided to stir the conversation the other way. ”Oh my God, you guys, I haven't told you yet, but the Graham De Vanily offered me a leading role for their next indie movie.” 

”Oh my God, that is so awesome!” Mylene gushed.

”Way to go, Lila!” yelled another of Adrien’s classmates, but Félix didn't pay attention anymore. What did she say about GDV films? Did she just lie about that?

“Uh, what are you talking about, Lila?” Félix asked.

“Well, I got in contact with the owner's son, Félix, and he fell in love with my acting that he immediately gave me the part,” Lila said, thinking that she got Adrien in her pocket and, may she say, jealous of this news. 

Félix laughs at that. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Oh my god, that was hilarious. I haven’t laughed like that in forever.” 

Lila released the crocodile tears. “Why are you so mean to me, Adrien?” 

“Yeah, dude, what is your problem?” Alix yelled at him. 

Félix didn’t answer her, as he saw an opportunity at the end of the park. His cousin, Adrien, was with a beautiful young lady walking down the busy park. 

“Félix!” sounded weird, calling his name. 

Adrien turned to the voice and saw Félix with the rest of his classmates. Weird, he didn’t know there was a class gathering today.

“Hello, Adrien. I would say it was nice seeing you, but I hate liars.” Adrien said in a very Félix manner. 

“What are you doing here, Marinette? You weren’t invited to this picnic.” Alya hissed at her. 

”I was walking in the park, and only came because Adrien called my boyfriend over.” Marinette answered. 

”Oh, Félix, you got to hear this. Tell him what you said to me.” Felix loathed acting like his cousin. 

”Oh, well, the Graham De Vanily films contacted me to give me a role on their next indie film, the owner's son, Félix Graham, saw me act and gave me the part.” Lila retold the story. 

Adrien laughed so hard that his composure broke and fell on the ground. “Oh my god, that was hilarious. I haven’t laughed like that in forever.”

“That is so freaky. Adrien said the same thing.” Juleka said. 

Félix grimaced at that. “Anyway, I think this charade went long enough,” 

“Agreed,” Adrien answered.

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Nino.

“Is April’s Fools day and Félix and I decided to be the other for the day,” Adrien answered. 

“Oh, so I was with Félix this whole time?” Lila asked, feeling cheated for missing a day with Adrien. 

“Oh, yes, but you know what is funny?” Félix raised a question.

”What is funny?” asked Kim from the back of the group.

”Well, that Lila has been lying to all of you. She doesn't have an acting job for GDV films.” Félix said as a matter of fact.

”Why do you have to be so mean, Félix?” Lila sobbed as she leans on Alya. 

Felix tcked. ”Do you know that my full name is Félix Graham de Vanily?” 

Lila paled at that. ”What?”

”Yes, you not only lied about some acting job, but you didn't to my face. You might call this acting, but is not very convincing.” Félix gathered his stuff and left the park with his cousin and Marinette. 

”Huh, I think this April Fools day went great.” Adrien said.

”Yeah, but it is April Fools, so Lila might have a chance to save face-” what Marinette was saying was cut with some yelling from the group that they left. ”or maybe not.” 

”So, how did you figure out Adrien was me?” asked Félix.

”He decided to pun as a greeting.” Marinette stated flatly.

”And you said that with my clothes. Disgusting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Audrey Bourgeois


	20. Audrey Bourgeois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey offers something to Marinette.

16\. Audrey Bourgeois 

Look, it was not every day that Audrey Bourgeois gave a second chance to someone. Well, that never happened, but whatever. 

It was her daughter Claudette’s graduation, and she was here for one thing only, and it’s not to see her. She is here to offer Marinette Dupain-Cheng to come with her to New York City. Yes, she was going to offer this again, can’t you read. You are fired. 

Anyway, walking down the hallways of the school, in the direction of where his daughter’s classmates were waiting to be called for the ceremony, she noticed that Marinette, Adrien, and Chlorine were sitting apart from the class. 

Well, this is better than expected. No ties to this awful class and no more Hawkmoth to stop anyone from living their life, so Marinette will be crazy to miss this opportunity again. 

“Ah, Claudette, my daughter, how are you?” Audrey entered the classroom with open arms. 

“That is not my name, Mom,” Chloe retorted.

”Yeah, yeah. Oh, Marinette, so great to see you again.” Audrey bypassed her daughter to embrace the blue-haired girl. ”I came to offer you the chance to go with me to New York.” 

”Oh, well-” Marinette didn't have time to answer when Audrey pulled her aside to say something to her privately.

”Marinette, think about it, okay? For what I can see, you don't have ties to this class anymore, and you don't have to keep protecting Paris from Hawkmoth anymore. So I think you should take this chance.” Audrey declared to her.

Marinette was shocked by what the fashion woman said to her. ”Wh-What do you mean?” 

”Oh, honey. I am a woman and a fashion icon. I need to have an eye for details, and I figured you out the first time you deakumatize me.” Audrey said.

“But, Hawkmoth was also a fashion designer-“ 

“Oh, please. Gabriel might have been great, but with that latest model he used, I fear he went insane from all the emotions he absorbed over the years.” Audrey said as she turned to the other two. 

“Well, I accept, Audrey. I would love to go to New York with you.” Marinette answered.

“Perfect.” Audrey clapped, a smile adorning her face.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Bourgeois, why are you taking Marinette and not your apprentice, Lila?” Alyan inquired, intruding into the conversation.

”Who?” asked Audrey. Alya and Alix dragged Lila to the front of the group, and Audrey almost had a heart attack. ”Oh my God, did nobody told you that orange is not your color. That outfit and that hairstyle are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Anyway, who is this Lila?” 

”You don't remember the girl that help you with last year's collection?” Rose asked, already feeling tears threatening to spill.

”What did you said! The horror! I alone was the one who created last year's collection.” Audrey gasped. 

”What are you talking about? This is Lila. Don't you recognize her.” Alya pushed Lila again to the front. 

”Ah, you are that disgraceful model that Gabriel hired. The worst decision he ever made.” Audrey said once she saw who the others pointed as Lila.

”What!” Alya yelled.

”Besides, I can never be associated with people who think this is Orange is the new Black. Marinette, find me when the graduation finishes. I like to go over your contract.” Audrey said her goodbye and left. 

”Why does she always calls me by other names?” Chloe whispered. 

”It’s okay, Claudette. I’ll always remember your name. Adrian asserted.

”Why, you mangy cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Wang Cheng


	21. Wang Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spring Festival and Wang came back to Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was hard, didn't know what to write about this one... It didn't end up good as the others, but I tried.

17\. Wang Cheng

The Spring Festival brought many memories to the Cheng Family, especially Wang Cheng. This time of year was when Wang’s love for food flourish. Seeing his aunts and mother cook for the family was an experience he would never forget. 

That is why every year since he became one of the world’s greatest chefs, he took the opportunity to treat his loved ones for the New Year festivities. This year the honor of hosting fell on Sabine Cheng’s household in Paris. 

He was excited to be back in Paris again. He had fun last time; well, if you don’t count his akumatization, this year will be different. Hawkmoth was defeated six months ago.

So, when he decided to visit the local farmers, his anger didn’t get the best of him. 

Walking down the stalls with his niece, Marinette, and his boyfriend, Adrien, he felt happy and peaceful. 

“Hey, jiù jiu, what was it that you needed from here?” Marinette addressed her uncle. 

“Ah, shēng nǚ, I need something special for the Marinette’s soup. When I see it, I will know it.” Wang replied to his niece. 

They continue walking for at least two minutes before trouble got to them. 

”Girl, what are you doing here?” Alya embraced Marinette in a hug, as Lila and Nino trailed behind her. 

“Oh, I’m here with my Uncle Wang. It’s Spring Festival this week, and he is making his special soup to the family.” Marinette answered.

”Oh, I remember when I helped the world's greatest chef with his soup for that competition last year here in Paris. It was divine.” Lila said to the group. 

Wang backtracked to last year's event, and he never saw this person there. ”You helped? Who did you help?”

”Oh, well, I helped Wang Cheng with his soup, and he even named it Lila soup after the event to honor the hard work I made.” Lila answered with a big smile, not knowing that she was talking to the same Wang Cheng that won last year's event. 

”Lila, you didn't help anyone last year. I was there, and I didn't see you.” Marinette countered. 

”Why did you say that, Marinette? Are you calling me a liar?” Lila started sobbing.

”Lila, was it?” Wang asked of the girl.

”Yes, and what was your name? Marinette didn't introduce us.” Lila said.

”My name is Wang Cheng, and I can say with clarity that you never helped me win the world's greatest chef last year and that soup is not named Lila, it is called Marinette’s soup.” Lila paled at what he said, wishing she was more realistic with her lies. 

”Lila, why did you say that? Didn't you read the news about it last year?” Alya asked as something clicked in her mind. ”You lied about everything, didn't you?” 

Lila stomped her foot and walked away, angry about being exposed by someone she never thought she would have met. 

”Wow, never thought she would be exposed that way.” Adrien mumbled.

”Best New Year's gift ever.” Marinette cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Bonus Chapter


	22. Unlock Secret Bonus Chapter- Lila Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point, she would end up lying about the wrong thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I received many requests of people to expose Lila, and I will do them all, but in due time. I still have like a list of 20 people left, and that is not counting the bonus or repeat characters exposing Lila... Hope you guys are ready for more chapters!

Unlock Secret Bonus Chapter- Lila Rossi

It was a known fact around Francois Dupont that Marinette and Adrien are a couple. The fact that one Lila Rossi didn't know. 

When Lila came from her trip to Achu (read- stayed at home for two months to get over the embarrassment of Ladybug exposing her to Adrien and getting akumatize), Lila talked to all the girls that she was seeing this amazing guy. Still, because of his father, they needed to keep it on the down-low. 

Anyway, she would eventually tell them (read- “accidentally,” say it to Alya so she would shout it and attract the attention of the rest of her classmates). Still, in the meantime, Lila would win her classmates and make Marinette look bad. 

One word here, one rumor there, and their classmates became wary of Marinette. 

The only thing not working is separating Adrien from Marinette, and the class didn’t seem to find it weird that they were always together. No matter. By tomorrow, Adrien would be hers, and Marinette will be expelled from school. 

Tomorrow came, and everything went according to plan. Lila placed an anonymous note on Ms. Bustier’s desk, she took the answer sheet and put it on Marinette’s backpack, and she misplaced her necklace on Marinette’s locker. 

Everything was perfect.

Except. 

When the teacher checked Marinette’s backpack, the answered cheat was not there, and she found her necklace on her bag. 

No matter, she will still have Adrien.

After the lunch period ended, she decided to arrive a little late to class, hiding a visible bruise on her neck (read- a Ricky made by makeup). As speculated, Alya was the first to find out. 

”Lila! What is that on your neck? Is that a hickey?!” Alya shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the class.

”Alya, not so loud.” Lila whispers.

”Lila, is that from your secret boyfriend?” Rose asked the others rounded her to see what was on her neck. 

Lila smirked internally, but on the outside, she was the perfect image of innocence. ”Oh, he got carried away. Does it look bad?” 

”No, girl. Now you have to tell us about this secret boyfriend of yours!” Alya demanded of Lila. 

”Okay, but promised it would not leave this place.” Lila said, as everyone nodded their head or said their agreement. ”Okay, Adrien, can you come down here?” 

”Why do you need Adrien?” Kim asked, looking towards the couple in the back.

”Well, you see. Adrien and I are a couple.” Lila placed a lock of her hair behind her ear, waiting for the screams of joy, which never came. Lila looked up and saw shocked faces. 

”What did you say? That is impossible, Marinette and Adrien are a couple.” Mylene said.

”What? Marinette, how could you do this to me.” Lila yelled, faking a sob behind her hands. When no one immediately went to scold Marinette or ran to console her, she knew something went wrong. 

”Uh, Lila. When did you and Adrien start talking?” Alix asked cautiously.

”Two months ago, before my trip to Achu.” Lila answered, not liking how the atmosphere in the room changed. 

”That is impossible. Marinette and Adrien have been dating for over a year now, and I know that Adrien is not a cheater.” Alya yelled towards her. 

”Adrien, how could you do this to me!” Lila shouted at him, but by now, no one was on her side. 

”Lila, I did nothing to you, and we have never been involved romantically. I only have eyes for my princess.” he batted his eyelashes towards Marinette, who rolled her eyes fondly.

”Why you little shit! It's all your fault, Marinette! Why couldn't you just mind your own business! I could have ruled this school if it weren't for you! I hate you!” Lila shouted, stomping her feet as she exited the classroom. 

”Lila was lying to us the whole time, wasn't she?” Alya asked, sighing loudly. 

”Yeah, but I never thought she would be the one to expose herself.” Marinette answered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Chloe Bourgeois


	23. Chloe Bourgeois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen always protects it's hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK! sorry for not posting in two days, I had one exam on Monday and two yesterday so I was studying (student dying haha).

18\. Chloe Bourgeois

Okay, Chloe didn't have the best track record of being nice to people but seeing how the class turn against Marinette, calling her a bully, names that can't be repeated, and physically hurting her. It was hard to continue with this persona that Chloe adopted. 

”Adrien, we need to stop Lila! Her lies are getting ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloe said when she saw Adrien get out of his limo that morning.

”Look, Chloe, her lies are hurting anyone. If we that her kindly, then she will stop lying.” Adrien explained to Chloe. 

When Chloe didn't say anything, he looked towards her to see an angry blond girl. ”What did you just say?”

Adrien faltered on his words. ”W-we need to take the high road, that is the only way to deal with people like this.” Adrien mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. 

”She is not hurting anyone?” Chloe asked, to which he nodded. ”Are you positive about that answer?” 

Adrien smiles. ”Yes, she even told me she was going to stop lying.” 

Chloe looked incredulously to her childhood friend. ”And you believed her?” 

”Well, yes, I-”

”And you know she is a liar, but you believe that she was going to stop lying.”

”Well, when you put it like that, it does sound bad.” Adrien dropped his hands to his side.

Chloe waited a couple of seconds to calm her rage. She didn't need to get akumatize because of her idiotic friend. ”Of course it sounds terrible, you idiot. And who says she isn’t hurting anyone? Have you seen how the class treats Marinette now? Calling her a bully. Marinette? A bully? The girl who bends over backward for anyone?” 

”Why are they calling her a bully?” Adrien asks.

”Because Lila told the class that Marinette has been bullying her and that Marinette also got physical with Lila. Did you know that the class has also been getting physical with Marinette? Tripping her on the hallway, dumping her food on the ground, pushing her down the last steps of the stair.” Chloe explains with her hands across her chest. ”So tell me, is Lila not hurting anyone?” 

Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing. The class thought that Marinette is a bully? Their everyday Ladybug. ”Oh, I messed up bad, Chloe.” 

”Welcome back to Earth. Now, want to help me destroy her?”

Adrien, let's loose a little bit of his other persona as he smirks her way. ”Oh, yes.” 

~~~~

Gathering evidence takes a long time, well, long for Chloe. For this, she doesn't have Sabrina on her side. She is in enemy territory, acting as a spy, gathering her evidence. So she has to settle for Adrien. 

Chloe already admonished Adrien for giving horrible advice to Marinette, to which he already gave her an extensive apology. 

Two days pass since Chloe had that talk with Adrien, and everything is set in motion for the downfall of one Lila Rossi. 

The two arrive early that morning, setting up everything to present the class. Chloe did a presentation, and she interviews a lot of people, which they were glad to do in the name of Marinette. 

Who knew that girl knows that many famous people? 

A thirty-page document is placed in every desk, even the teacher’s desk and the principal already has a copy. 

As the class started to gather in the classroom, they are surprised to see documents already in their desks, but since Chloe is super extra, the papers are sealed in plastic so no one can get ahead of themselves.

”What is this?” Alya asked the two in the front.

”You’ll know soon enough, so everyone takes your seats.” Chloe says to her classmates. 

Lila and Marinette are the last ones to enter, and Lila was already going to talk about who knows what when she is interrupted by Chloe. ”Ah, you are all here. Let's get this presentation going.” 

”Wait- did we have an assignment I forgot to do?” Kim yells, already panicked about what he said.

”No, this is a none school-related presentation.” Chloe said.

”Well, if it's not school-related, then why do we have to listen to this? Also, what are these?” Alix asked, pointing to the documents on the table. 

”Glad you asked. This presentation involves a person in this class. It will not be named, but it's time we expose them for the fraud they are.” Chloe starts, and as she says this, as a couple of their classmates look up towards Marinette with narrow eyes, already judging her. 

”You can open your documents as we are about to start.” Adrien says as he walks up the stairs and sits beside Marinette.

Lila frowns at this, not knowing what is happening, but she will follow along. It's not like they can prove she is lying to the class.

~~~~

Lila is so wrong. 

Chloe has gathered thirty-pages of evidence against her, showing the class that she was a liar and a con-artist. She even has interviews with most of the people she lied about. 

How does she know Jagged or Clara or Steven Spielberg? 

”Lila, do you have anything to say for yourself?” Chloe asked as she stands with cross arms in front of the class, while the rest of her classmates glare at her. As she glances towards the back, she sees that Adrien and Marinette are holding hands, and not in a friendly way. 

Lila seeth at this. ”You!” Lila points to Marinette. ”This is all your fault!” Lila tries to get up to tell at her face, but two hands at her shoulders stop her from doing it. 

Ivan is at her right side and Kim on her left. At her actions, Chloe stalks up to her and says to her. ”You thought you where the queen of this school, but you were only a wolf in sheep's clothing. I am the queen of this school, and I protect what is mine. That is why Ladybug entrusted me again with the bee miraculous. A queen always protects her hive, and you, ” Chloe pokes her in the chest. ”Aren't welcome here anymore.” 

Chloe walks back to the front and motions for Principal Damocles. ”I believe that with all this evidence, Lila’s mother should be contacted. Also, she is not welcome in my classroom.” 

”Of course, Ms. Bourgeois.” Damocles calls for Lila, but Ivan and Kim follow her in case she makes a run for it. 

”Great, now that that is over, can we continue with the class.” Chloe demands of the teacher.

”Wow, Chloe, you did this for me?” Marinette inquiries of her. 

”Of course not, that is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Chloe flips her ponytail to the side. 

”Aww, Chloe. You do care.” Marinette hugs Chloe, to which she shrieks in horror.

”Get your baker hands off my clothes.” 

”No, never. This makes us friends now.” Marinette, let's go when the teacher brings the class back to attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: André Glacier (and maybe a bonus as well)


	24. Andre Glacier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre serves ice cream at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going to start doing Bonus Crossover chapters, and I have a couple of ideas.

19\. Andre Glacier

Ever since Andre started his business, he has met a myriad of people. Men, women, the elderly, children, people who are finding themselves and looking for inspiration. 

He helps couples find their happy beginning and helps people, in general, finding their short term happiness. Honestly, who would not be happy when they enjoy a delicious ice cream in the city of love?

He is going to tell you who. Lila Rossi. 

Andre has a gift. A gift of reading people and guessing what they want on their ice cream. 

One week, Andre decided to visit each school of the district, and on his third day, he stops by Francois Dupont. He serves couples, and none couples their share of ice cream.

”Ah, Marinette. It is great to see you again.” Andre says when he spots Marinette in the crowd. 

”Andre, great to see you too. Have you met Adrien?” Marinette points to the blond boy standing next to her. 

”Ah, Adrien, of course, we have met before.” Andre smiles to both of them, but his eyes wander to their clasp hands, and his eyes widen for a second. ”And I see you both are together.” 

”Yes, and today is or four months anniversary.” Adrien announces the happy news, and Andre happily claps his hands. 

”Young love. Today your cone is on me to help you celebrate a happy day.” Andre serves the couple their ice cream and bids them goodbye to continue with the others in the line. 

More people line up to get their ice cream when he spots the next couple on his list of happily ever after. ”Alya and Nino, glad to see you again.” 

”Andre, good to see you too.” Nino tips his cap in greeting, as Alya smiles to him. 

”Oh, Andre. This is our friend, Lila Rossi. This is her first time trying your ice cream.” Alya motions to the side, where a girl in orange stands with a smile. 

”Great to meet you.” Andre smiles politely to the girl. 

”Nice to meet you too. I wish I could eat your ice cream with my boyfriend.” Lila sighs as Alya consoles her. 

Andre is trying to read the girl, as he read other people, but he can't see anything. No love, no trust, no nothing. If he can't read her, how can he make her ice cream?

”Alya, Nino, this one is for you.” he hands the cone to the couple, with their regular mix. When he serves Lila her ice cream, it is in a cup and only plain vanilla ice cream. 

”Why do Inget only vanilla?” Lila asks. 

”Well, for me to serve someone their ice cream, I need to read them, but I can't see anything when I try to read you. Maybe when you learn to love yourself and others, come back, and I'll give you one on the house.”

”What do you mean? She has a boyfriend, so she knows how to love.” Alya answers back.

”Is your boyfriend around? Maybe if he is with you, it will be easier to read both of you.” Andre asks.

”He already left. You may know him, Adrien Agreste, the model.” Lila responds.

Andre stunned by the answer. ”Adrien Agreste?”

”Yes, that is my boyfriend.” Lila responses back.

”I already served him and his girlfriend. They came by earlier when there were fewer people.” Andre retorts.

”What? He is cheating on me! Why does Marinette hate me so much.” Lila sobs into her friend's shoulder? Alya is about to talk when Andre interrupted her. 

”I never said it was Marinette.” Andre says, and Lila pales at that. 

”Of course you did.” Lila lets out.

”Uh, dudette, he didn't say it was Marinette.” Nino tells her. 

”Now I see, ” Andre snaps his fingers. ”That is why I can't read you; your heart is so full of hatred that love can't flourish.” 

”What?” Lila yells.

”Oh, dear. When you fix that problem, come back, and I'll give you your ice cream.” Andre says. 

”Oh, shut up, old man!” Lila says as she stomps away. 

”Oh, what awful manner that girl has.” Andre says. 

”You don't say.” Alya didn't like how Andre treated Lila, but if Lila's heart is really full of hatred, does that mean that Adrien is not her boyfriend? Did she lie to them? 

”Yes, she did.” A voice that sounds like Marinette whispers inside her head. 

”You should have checked your sources.” another voice says, sounding like Adrien. ’Okay, that is creepy,’ Alya thought as a shiver runs down her body. 

As Alya and Nino walk away from the stand, two people walk in the other direction. ”Do you think she'll listen to us now?” Adrien asks.

”I hope so.” Marinette answers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Marc and Nathaniel


	25. Marc and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting back from NYC, Nathaniel has some great ideas he shares with Marc... Enter Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❌❌ READ THIS BEFORE GOING FUTHER❌❌
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> Contains some minor spoilers from Miraculous New York Special, nothing big!  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

20\. Marc and Nathaniel

After arriving from New York, Nathaniel had so many ideas he wanted to incorporate into his comic. There were so many superheroes that he wished Marc was there to see it with him. 

”I wish you were there with me, Marc. It was amazing.” Nathaniel said to Marc as both started walking in the direction of the school. ”I wish I could be a superhero.” 

Marc placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling as he thought of the perfect words to say to him, but another voice interrupted their conversation. ”Nathaniel, how was New York? I was so busy with the charity work that I couldn't attend the trip.” Lila said as she walked towards them. 

”Oh, hi, Lila. It was great, and we got to see so many superheroes.” Nathaniel said as they walked past another debris caused by Robustus.

”It’s unfortunate that Ladybug was not here to save us this time. I mean, it's her responsibility to save us.” Lila sighed. ”Anyway, I'm sure she will help us out in the end.” 

”Yeah. So, what did you want to tell me about your ideas?” Marc turned his attention back to Nathaniel, which Lila didn't like one bit. 

”Oh, well, I wanted to draw some other superheroes for the comic, maybe you can help me out with the dialog.” Nathaniel told him. 

”Of course I can-” Marc was rudely interrupted again.

”Oh, you guys are making a comic? That is so cool. My boyfriend is the creator of the Ladybug comic book. Maybe I talk to him about your ideas.” Lila said, trying to reel the conversation back to her. 

Both boys stopped in their tracks, giving a confused glance at the Italian girl. ”Your boyfriend?” asked Nathaniel.

”Yeah, Marc Anciel from Montrouge, right outside of Paris, so we don't see each other often, but I phone him every day.” Lila said.

”Really? That is amazing.” Marc said, laughing inside at the ridiculous lie Lila formulated at the spot. 

”But don't say anything to anyone, I don't want any special treatment.” Lila said, already walking in the direction of the school. 

”Oh, I promise.” Marc yelled back, and when Lila turns the corner, he started laughing. ”Oh, man, that was a great lie. How does she come up with these outrageous stories.” 

”She was lying this whole time?” Nathaniel whispers. 

Marc was still laughing, but when he turns to his boyfriend and sees the look of betrayal on his face, his laugh dies down. ”Oh, Nathaniel, tell me you didn't fall for anything she says?” Marc pleads to his boyfriend.

”I messed up! Marinette was right!” Nathaniel yells as he yanks his hair.

Marc hugs him from behind. ”We are human, and humans tend to make mistakes, but we also learn from them. You can still make this right.” 

”I need to tell the class.” Nathaniel says.

”Well, that would be fun to watch. Can I be there?” Marc begs. 

”Of course, I would need Lila’s boyfriend to be there.” Nathaniel smirks and kisses him. 

~~~~

Why did Lila have to lie about having some charity work that impeded her from going to New York? She missed so many great opportunities to further her social status in this school, but that lie she told Nathaniel, and that other boy would help her in the end. 

As she walks the threshold to the classroom, she puts on her fake smile and begins her act number three. ”Guys, I miss you so much, but I was needed here to help with my charity with Prince Ali.” 

”Lila, we missed you too.” Rose said as the girls surrounded Lila to greet her. 

Then she saw Nathaniel and that boy again, and she made a shh motion that obviously Alya saw. ”Girl, what was that?” Alya gasps as if she was figuring out something. ”Did something happened to you?” 

Before Lila could speak, Nathaniel beats her to the punch. ”Oh, Lila was telling us about her boyfriend from Montrouge.” 

”Guys, that was a secret.” Lila says in a loud whisper. 

”Girl! That is amazing! What is his name?” Alya asks.

”Oh, well, his name is Marc Anciel, the creator of the Ladybug comic.” Lila looks down with a blush on her face. 

Alix looks back to the boys, wondering if Lila said the wrong thing. ”Marc Anciel?” Alix asks.

”Oh, yeah. She told me they are dating and that she was going to help us get our comic out there.” Marc interjects before Lila could say something. 

”The Ladybug comic?” Alya asks, a little pale.

”Yeah, I helped him write some of his dialogs too.” Lila confesses.

As she waits for the congratulations for having a boyfriend and praise for the work she had done, Marinette and Adrien are in the back enjoy some popcorn they bought that morning. ”Wow, the student council picked an excellent day for selling this.” Adrian whispered to Marinette. 

”I know, right. This is the best friendship week present. Lila is so thoughtful for giving me this.” Marinette whispers back as she makes a motion of cleaning up her tears.

Back to Lila, she looks as more people become pale. ”Uh, guys, is something wrong?” 

”Oh, don't worry about them.” Marc says as he walks to Lila. ”I haven't introduced myself to you.” He grabs her hand and smiles. ”My name is Marc Anciel, co-creator of the Ladybug Comic book.” 

Nathaniel walks towards Lila as well, ”And I'm the other co-creator of the comic book, also his boyfriend.” Nathaniel pecks Marc on his temple, to which elicit some giggles from the black-haired boy. 

”Well, shit.” Lila mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Aurore and Mireille


	26. Aurore and Mireille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locker room talked between Aurore and Mireille.

21\. Aurore and Mireille

”I can't take this anymore.” Aurore said as she watched the Akuma class listening to another of Lila’s tales. It was painful to watch.

”I know, but no one listened to me when I told them Lila was lying to them. Alya wanted proof that she was lying, but as soon as I give her my findings, she tells me they are fake.” Marinette said as she continues sketching on her notebook.

”Alya, miss reporter, asked you to prove that she is a liar, but what about her? Did she not checked her sources, or is she blind?” Mireille asked. 

Lately, Marinette has been hanging around with students from other classes, mainly because of class representative roles, but now is just to avoid her class. Today she looked for comfort in Aurore and Mireille, who didn't mind her company and enjoyed it.

Mireille looked towards Aurore with a looked that screamed are you kidding me?! ”Well, let's not talk about them anymore. So, tell us about your date with Adrien last night.”

”It was not a date. We were just doing a project for class this Friday, and he is my partner.” Marinette replied as she tried to hide her blush. ”And he might have kissed me when he left my house.” 

”What! Details! Mouth, cheek, hand, forehead?” Aurore asked.

Marinette blushed again. ”Mouth.” 

Both girls squealed at the news, attracting the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

”Sorry!” Aurore yelled as the others went back to what they were doing.

Ring Ring Ring 

”Better get to class.” Marinette grabbed her things and went in the direction of her classroom. 

Aurore and Mireille walked together to the lockers to get something for their next class.

”Hey, did you know that Claude is making a betting pool for when the Akuma class would finally figure out that Lila has been lying to them this whole time.” Aurore told Mireille as she gathered something from her lockers.

”Oh, yeah. I placed my bet for around two months. You?” Mireille asked.

”I said somewhere around this week, so I still have three days to win this.” Aurore announced as she filled a broken nail. 

”I still don't get why they went on believing a new girl over a person they known for years. Seriously, saving a cat from an airplane? Jagged doesn't have a cat; he is allergic to their fur.” Mireille laughed at the incredulous lie that girl said to her classmates.

”As Chloe would say, ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Aurore giggled at her joked. ”I’m never saying that again.” 

”I think my favorite one is when she said she was Ladybug’s best friend. How stupid can someone be to post that lie on their blog? As if she wanted to endanger the life of her friend.” Mireille added as they went to Aurore’s locker. 

”Oh, and what is up with not checking with her mom for that supposed trip she made to Achu. I think the principal is getting crazy to believe such a thing.” Aurore closed the locker, making her way to the door. 

As the girls left the locker room, everyone, minus Lila, Marinette, and Adrien, were on the other side of where the girls were talking. 

”A betting pool?” a wide-eyed Kim asked the group.

”Lila has been lying to us.” Rose cried into Juleka’s shoulder.

”Guys, they are friends with Marinette. They are just jealous of Lila.” Alya said as if nothing bad had happened.

”Babe, the whole school is betting on us. I don't think people are jealous.” Nino added.

”But, she is not lying.” Alya disputed.

”Okay, if we can find another source other than your blog to back Lila statements, then we can decide if Lila is telling the truth or she is a fake.” Max said as he accommodates his glasses on his nose.

”Fine.” Alya took out her phone fingers, ready to find the truth. 

~~~~

Nothing. 

Not a single source to back up Lila’s claims.

”Hey guys, Mlle. Bustier asked me to come and find you. Are you guys, alright?” Lila asked as she entered the bathroom.

”You liar!” Alya yelled as Kim and Ivan grabbed her shoulder, so she didn't attack another student.

”Why did you say that?” Lila started to sob, but no one came to comfort her.

”Lila, we search the internet to see if we could back up your claims, but we didn't find anything.” Max said.

”I can explain.” Lila said as she tried to find an explanation for all this. ”It’s Marinette’s fault-”

”Leave her out of this.” Mylene cried out.

”I think the principal should know about this.” Alya said.

~~~~

By the end of the day, Lila had been expelled from school and sent to Italy to live with her grandparents.

Meanwhile, Aurore was basking in her new fortune thanks to one liar among their students. ”I’m rich!” Aurore yelled.

”Congratulations, but I don't think it is fair that you won. You must have known they were in the locker room.” Claude said to the girl.

”I didn't know. I promised!” Aurore confirmed.

”It’s true; I was there.” Mireille said.

”I can't believe she is gone.” Marinette whispered, still in shock for what happened earlier.

”You better believe it. Now, who wants ice cream? It's on me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Gina Dupain


	27. Gina Dupain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina is a long time friend of Cecilia Rossi, Lila’s mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️ TRANSLATIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> Sei amico della nonna di mio prepotente? > You are friends with my bully’s grandmother?
> 
> Prepotente? Chi stai chiamando un bullo? > Bully? Who are you calling a bully?
> 
> Marinette è un bullo, da quando mi sono trasferito a Dupont. Mi odia perché Adrien è il mio ragazzo. > Marinette is a bully, since I transferred to Dupont. She hates me because Adrien is my boyfriend.
> 
> Il tuo ragazzo? > Your boyfriend?

22\. Gina Dupain

Gina Dupain loves to travel the world, especially when she gets to learn new things, try fresh foods, and meet a vast number of people. So that is when she saw her that Gina immediately recognized her. 

”Cecilia Rossi.” Gina gasped as the Italian woman passed her by on the sidewalk.

Cecilia turned around, not recognizing the person at first, but then she opens her eyes wide and walks back to her. ”Gina Dupain! How long has it been?” 

”Way too long. How are you, darling? Did you ever finish art school?” Gina hugged the woman as she asked her questions. 

”I'm great, and sadly no, I dropped out to study economics. I’m currently the secretary to Italy’s ambassador here in Paris.” Cecilia answered with a sad expression. ”Anyway, how are you? Last time I heard from you, you were signing up for that Tibetian expedition.” 

”I am fabulous as ever, and the expedition cut short when the wife of that designer, Gabriel Agreste, went missing during it.” Gina explained to the other woman. 

”Oh, I heard that name before. I think my daughter studies with his son, Adrien.” Cecilia said.

”Charming young man, best future son-in-law, I could ask for my little fairy.” Gina bragged.

”Oh, I thought he was my daughter’s boyfriend.” Cecilia said, shocked by this new development in her daughter's life.

”Oh, well, I'm sorry for the breakup. Say, are you attending the class picnic that is happening right now? I'm going to surprise my little fairy.” Gina said, already taking her hand to drag Cecilia to the park across the street.

”Oh, Lila didn't tell me of this.” Cecilia was happy she gets to meet all her daughter’s friends.

As they get close to the park, she sees her daughter in the middle of telling a story to her friends. When she looks to the other side of the picnic area, there are five other people in the middle of their conversation, and that is where Gina runs to.

”How is my little fairy?” Gina shouts from across the park to her granddaughter.

”Nonna!” the girl runs towards Gina and hugs her.

”Marinette, I'll like you to meet one of my dearest friends, Cecilia Rossi.” Gina introduced Cecilia to Marinette.

”Nice to meet you.” Marinette said once she gets past her shock. This must be Lila’s mother if Lila’s pale face said otherwise. 

”Mother? What are you doing here?” Lila says.

”Oh, I ran into Gina across the street and told me of your class picnic. I wanted to meet your friends, so I decided to join her.” Cecilia says as she hugs her daughter.

“Sei amico della nonna di mio prepotente?” Lila says in Italian to her mother, Cecilia looks shocked at what she said, but Gina is the one who answered her question.

“Prepotente? Chi stai chiamando un bullo?” Gina asks, angry that this girl is calling her little fairy a bully.

“Marinette è un bullo, da quando mi sono trasferito a Dupont. Mi odia perché Adrien è il mio ragazzo.” Lila said, trying to charm her way with Marinette’s nonna.

“Il tuo ragazzo?” Gina gives her a deadpan expression. “Adrien, come here.” Gina motions for Adrien to stand next to her.

“Yes, Nonna Dupain?” Adrien asks.

”Who is your girlfriend?” Gina inquiries.

”Marinette, of course. One year and going strong.” Adrian looks fondly back to Marinette, who blushes at the attention. 

”Then why is she telling me that you are her boyfriend?” Gina inquires.

”Lila, you need to stop lying about me being your boyfriend. We have never been involved like that.” Adrian sighs and walks back to Marinette. 

”Did we hear correctly? Are you Lila’s mother?” Alya said she gets close to the group, not knowing of the conversation that had happened made seconds ago.

Cecilia was shocked at what she was hearing between her daughter and her friend, startles, when this girl approaches her. ”Oh, yes.”

”Can I ask you questions about your trip to Achu and all the fantastic trips you and your daughter had to partake in?” Alya asks.

”Trip to Achu? We have never been to Achu. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, but we have never been on any trips in the last three years. We have been here all this time.” Cecilia says to the group of people her daughter was talking too.

”And, Lila, please refrain from calling my granddaughter a bully.” Gina says as she drags Marinette and Adrien out of the park.

”Lila, what is going on? What had you been telling your class?” Cecilia asks her daughter, who grows pale at the mess she made in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for 1000 Kudos and 40k hits ❤️
> 
> Next: Nora Césaire
> 
> Tomorrow also there would be a Bonus Chapter in thanks for the 40k and 1k ❤️
> 
> Edit: after posting this, I reread it, and I didn't like it that much... So I'll be writing another chapter for her (Bonus Chapter but not for tomorrow).


	28. Nora Césaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Nora exposes Lila. End of discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, okay, so in like THREE HOURS, AO3 will be down, so if I don't post the bonus by then, I will have to wait till morning. Sorry for not posting yesterday; I had a little bit of WRITERS BLOCK! (ugg hate it)

23\. Nora Césaire

When Nora got home that night, it was to the sight of all of Alya’s friends. Except for one, Marinette. ”Oh, are you guys having a slumber party?”

”Yes, it was about time we had a girl's night.” Alya said to her sister. 

”Is Marinette running late again?” Nora asked, but when she saw the look of disgust on the girl's faces, she was shocked. What happened between her sister and her best friend?

”Marinette was not invited. She has been bullying Lila, so we are excluding her from all events.” Alix scoffed.

Nora stayed silent for a couple of minutes until an unexpected giggle tore through her. ”Marinette? A bully?” 

”Who knew that girl was so evil!” Alya shouted in outrage. ”Anyway, did you win tonight?” Alya asked her sister.

”Of course, I did.” Nora stood with her head held high, taking a superhero pose. ”I’m the best.” 

”What is it that you do?” Lila asked.

”I’m a boxer.” Nora responded with pride.

”Awesome, you know, I’m close friends with one of the boxers from around here, maybe I can hook you up with her and set up a fight. Perhaps even donate the proceedings to the charity I have with Prince Ali.” Lila said as the girl's awed at the great idea Lila had.

”That’ll be great; I always wanted to do a charity event. What is her name?” Nora asked, already excited to participate in another fight.

”For security reasons, I can't give you her name, but her code name is Anansi.” Lila boosted to the group.

Did Nora hear her, right? ”Anansi? Are you sure that is her name?” She saw the look of apprehension in Alya’s face. What is up with this lying girl?

”Of course it is, you don't believe me?” Lila whispered the last part, faking hurt so her friends would console her. 

”Well, I don't believe you because we are not close friends.” Nora shaped her head and looked down. ”Look, you look like a friendly kid, but if you are lying about this, how can we be sure that you are not lying about anything else?” 

”What are you talking about? Lila is not a liar.” Rose whispered, yelled to Nora, not wanting to anger the taller woman. 

”She is lying.” Alya whispered.

”Alya, you don't believe me?” Lila sobbed into Mylene’s shirt, as the other girls shoot flares in the direction of the sisters. 

”She is lying because my code name is Anansi, and I have never seen this girl before today.” Nora explained. ”I also didn't want to believe it, thinking the twins were telling a story, but you said to them that Prince Ali was your fiance and that you invented the app Freestyle Clash.” Nora crossed her arms across her chest. 

”What! She did not invent that app.” Alix yelled, looking with disgust towards Lila, who, by the time Nora finished her explanation, became pale. 

”Prince Ali is not your fiance!” Rose said in horror. ”Oh my God, Marinette was right.” 

”I think it is better if you leave Lila.” Alya announced to the group. 

Lila huffed as she stomped her feet and left the apartment. 

”I feel like an ’I told you so’ would be the first thing Marinette will say to us. Better inform the boys of what happened here.” Alya said, rubbing her temple, feeling a headache coming.

~~~~

In the apartment at the top of a bakery, Marinette was sitting across from Adrien on her bed when she felt her ears ringing. ”Uh, someone is talking about me.” 

”How do you know?” Adrian asked. 

”It’s just a feeling. Hope is not too bad.” Marinette said as Adrien’s phone lit up with a notification. Adrian read the message. ”Hey, someone was talking about you.” 

”What does it say?” Marinette dreaded what the message would say.

”Lila was outed by Nora, and everyone knows that Lila was lying.” Adrian said with a smile on his face.

”I told them so, but they didn't listen.” Marinette rolled her eyes, but inside she was screaming in happiness that this nightmare was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Bonus Chapter ❤️


	29. Unlock Secret Bonus Chapter- Trixx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixx to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have lots of comments that I have to answer, so by tomorrow (hopefully), I'll be done with answering them.

Unlock Secret Bonus Chapter- Trixx

“Alya, I’m going to trust you with this. I’ll pick up Trixx later tonight. Don’t lose them.” It was the first time Ladybug didn't have time to wait for the miraculous, letting Alya stay with it for the rest of the day. 

At first, it seems like a bad idea, with Lila and Alya being besties, but she couldn't think of any other way for this. 

Alya, on the other hand, was thrilled that she gets to spend time with Trixx. A dream come true, if only for a day. Does she tell Lila that Ladybug trusts her with the miraculous? No, Ladybug said to keep their identities a secret, but Lila is her best friend. Does she know about the miraculous?

”Trixx, I'm so happy to spend the day with you!” Alya squealed when she alone in the alleyway with the Kwami. 

”I’m happy too. So what are we going to do now?” Trixx was delighted to be out of the box for the day. She missed this, seen all the advances in civilization, the changes in costumes, ideals, everything.

”I still have classes for the day, but after that, I'll give you a tour of Paris.” Alya said. ”Oh, how do you charge your energy?” 

”With food! I like macaroons or any cookie, but no chocolate, that it's bad for our stomach.” Trixx explains to Alya.

”Cool, I can get you macaroons.” Alya starts to walk in the direction of the bakery when a thought crosses her mind. ”Say, does Ladybug best friend know what you are?” 

Trixx looks back to Alya, confused by the question. ”I think so. Why?” 

”So, can I show her the miraculous?” Alya pleads to Trixx, who is more confused by the question.

”Her? Ladybug's best friend is a boy.” Trixx answers.

”A boy? What about Lila?” Alya asks.

”Lila? Who is that?” Trixx asks.

”You know, Ladybug's best friend.” Alya clarifies. 

”I haven't seen or heard of any Lilas- wait, isn't she Italian?” Trixx remembers a girl who has been a pain in the ass for Ladybug.

”Yeah, that is Lila.” Alya sighs hopefully that Trixx remembers that Lila and Ladybug are best friends and that she did not mess up her friendship with Marinette over a liar.

”Oh, that horrible girl. Did you know that the first time Ladybug met her, she pretended to be the fox hero, I would never merge with a person that lies about everything.” Trixx says, looking angry about what Lila had said to her guardian. 

”She did what? When was this?” Alya asks.

”I think it was the first time Lila came to Paris? Yeah, that was it!” Trixx announced happily. 

”So, Marinette was telling the truth.” Alya massages her temple. ”There are a lot of things I need to fix!” Alya groans in frustration.

”You still have time to fix all this. After all, you have me in your corner!” Trixx points to themself with their thumb as Alya coos at them. 

”But first thing first, I need to get you those macaroons.” Alya says as she gets close to the bakery. ”And maybe I need to apologize to Marinette.” 

”You do that.” Trixx hides as Alya enters the bakery. Trixx goals of getting Aya to open her eyes to the truth were completed. Tikki would be so proud of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng


	30. Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents are called to attend a problem at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this yesterday... Didn't have internet until now.

24\. Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng 

Sabine found herself frowning at the phone call she just received. She looked towards Tom, who waited patiently for her wife to finish with the phone. 

“The school called saying that Marinette stole some test answers and that she pushed a classmate down the stairs,” Sabine explained to her husband, who frowned at the absurd explanation the school gave to Sabine. 

“Marinette? Our Marinette?” Tom asked. 

“Yeah, I guess we have to go to see what is this really about.” Sabine got up to hang the close sign so she could go to the school. ”Let’s go, Tom.” 

Tom followed his wife, fearing, what would happen when they arrived at the school. He didn't have to wait long, as the school is across the street from the bakery. 

Walking side by side, only allowing Sabine in front when they maid it to the stairs leading to the second floor, they knocked on the door leading to the principal's office. 

”Come in.” A voice said from the other side of the door. When Sabine opened the door, her daughter was sitting across from the principal, and another girl sat opposite to Marinette. ”So glad you could make it, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-” 

”It’s Mrs. Cheng.” Sabine interrupted the principal.

The principal, taken aback by the interruption, apologized for the mix-up. ”Sorry, Mrs. Cheng, and thank you for coming in such short notice.” Principal Damocles showed Sabine to the remaining chair, which she sat gracefully, as her husband stood in the space behind her. 

”What is this really about, Principal Damocles?” Sabine inquired.

”It seems your daughter stole the test answers from an exam they took yesterday, to which she gains full marks on the exam. She then proceeded to push Lila down the stairs, ending with both girls here in the office and with me calling you both-” Principal Damocles was again interrupted by Sabine. 

”What about her parents? Why are they not here yet?” Sabine asked, pointing to the other girl? ”And do you have proof that Marinette did all this?” Sabine finished looking straight into the eyes of the principal. 

”The proof was when the test answered were found on her bag, and when everyone came outside and saw Lila on the bottom of the stairs.” Principal Damocles responded.

”And my mother is a diplomat, and her work is so important that she can't be bothered with this.” Lila said. 

”If my daughter were supposedly pushed down the stairs, I would want to be here.” Sabine said to Lila. ”So, we would wait until she is contacted.” Sabine crossed her arms on her lap, looking indifferent at the principal.

”I don't think that is necessary. We have all the evidence to expulse Marinette from Francoise Dupont.” Principal Damocles declared.

”She also stole from me, a family heirloom. I saw her putting it on her locker.” Lila added, looking dejectedly towards her lap.

”That is a lie; I didn't steal anything.” Marinette yelled as she was accused of selling something else.

”Unacceptable, we must go to the locker room to see this.” Principal Damocles went to stand up, but Sabine raised her hand to stop him.

”I see what is happening.” Sabine said as she stood up. ”Principal Damocles, do you know that anyone can get into another one's bag or locker without that person knowing? And this had happened when Chloe broke into my daughter’s locked to steal from her. And you are taking the word of a student over facts.” Sabine rounded the desk to stand beside the principal. ”Now, when we were coming up the stairs, I saw cameras position on every part of the school, and I think in the locker room as well.” 

Marinette looked at her mother as if she was a genius. ”Yes, there are cameras there.” 

”So before you make assumptions of my daughter, I think it is best if you check the feeds for the cameras.” Sabine said to the principal, who was sweating bullets for missing this important key in the one-sided investigation.

”R-Right away, Mrs. Cheng.” Principal Damocles said as he logged into his computer to find the feeds of yesterday and today.

”I don't think that is necessary.” Lila started, but Tom shush her.

”I think it is essential. After all, if my daughter did what you have been saying, it will appear all over the feeds, right?” Tom said.

Lila sat back with a frown on her face. All her plans would be going to waste because Marinette’s parents were not the sheep kind of people like her teachers. 

As Damocles went over the feeds, he saw everything. From Lila taking the test answered and planting it on Marinette’s bag, to walking down the stairs and faking been pushed, to planting her necklace on Marinette’s locker. He messed up badly.

”I believe that her mother needs to be contacted and that Marinette is innocent in everything she was accused of.” Sabine said as she grabbed her husband's hand, getting ready to leave the office.

”My daughter is entitled, as well, as an apology from you, Ms. Bustier and Lila. In front of her classmates if she was accused in front of them.” Tom added from beside Sabine.

”Of course.” Principal Damocles stood up. ”Marinette, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding of Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Damocles said to Marinette.

”Thanks, Mr. Damocles.” Marinette responded as the group left for Mme. Bustier classroom.

~~~~

”I can't believe that Marinette would do something like this.” Rose mumbled as the group was shocked by what had happened earlier with Lila and Marinette.

”I can!” Alix huffed. ”That girl is clearly jealous of Lila.” 

”Why would Marinette be jealous of her?” Adrien asked the classroom.

No one wanted to out Marinette to Adrien, but Kim didn't get the memo. ”Obviously, because you and Lila are a couple, and Marinette is jealous of that.” 

Adrien choked on his spit. ”I-I’m sorry, what?” 

”Yeah, dude, Marinette is jealous of the chemistry between you and Lila.” Nino patted his back in comfort. 

”But why would she be jealous if Marinette is my girlfriend?” Adrien asked the group.

”What! When did this happen?” Alya yelled with Mme. Bustier in the background, trying to calm the classroom.

”I would say, maybe three months. We didn't want to tell people because we wanted to enjoy the first months in peace from my fan base, but I see that was the wrong thing to do if Lila’s been telling you that I'm her boyfriend.” Adrien explained, but no one could question him as a knock interrupted the discussion.

”Come in.” Mme. Bustier said to the person on the other side, who turned out to be the girls in question, plus Principal Damocles and Marinette’s parents. ”Ah, Marinette. I have to say that I'm disappointed in you for what you did-” Mme. Bustier started to chastise Marinette, but Sabine looked at her with a looked that could kill her if she finishes what she was saying. 

”There is no point in punishing the victim here, Mme. Bustier.” Sabine said to the teacher. 

”Victim? But the answers where on Marinette’s bag, and she pushed Lila down the stairs. 

”Which none of you can prove that what she did was indeed her fault.” Tom declared openly to the group. 

”What do you mean? It was in her bag, and Lila was at the bottom of the stairs. It was clearly Marinette’s fault.” Max added. 

”Principal Damocles.” Sabine addressed the older man. ”Do you want to tell them, or should I?” 

Principal Damocles sighed. ”We reviewed the camera feeds from yesterday and today, and it showed us when Lila planted the test answers on Marinette’s bag and when Lila voluntarily walked down the stairs and faked been pushed.” Principal Damocles announced to the classroom, to which most had shocked expression. 

”Well, it seems that both Mme. Bustier and Lila owe my daughter an apology for framing her and not accusing her without further evidence.” Sabine said. 

”Oh, dear!” Mme. Bustier whispered. ”I’m so sorry, Marinette.” 

”Well, I'm not sorry at all. Why did you have to be against me, you stupid little bitch? I could have ruled this school.” Lila yelled at Marinette. 

”I think it's time to contact her mother at the embassy. I don't want that vile child near my daughter.” Sabine said to the principal.

”Of course. Come, Lila, we have a lot to discuss with your mother.” Principal Damocles escorted a fuming Lila out of the classroom. 

”Now that that is over, it's time to go back to the bakery, right dear?” Sabine addressed her husband. 

”Of course, ” Tom kissed Marinette on her forehead. ”See you later, if anything happens, call us.” 

”Bye, Maman. Bye, Papa.” Both Sabine and Tom left the classroom as Marinette turned to Adrien. ”I need a hug.” 

Adrien opened his arms to embrace her. ”You can get all the hugs you like.” 

”Uh, hello. We need details!” Alya yelled.

”Ups, sorry, princess, but the cat is out of the bag.” Adrien said. 

”I hate you.”

”No, you love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: The Owl- Hoot Hoot


	31. Bonus Chapter: Volpina Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AFTER CAREFUL CONSIDERATION: I decided to not do The Owl- Hoot Hook chapter, as I wrote more than five versions and I hated every minute I wasted writing them. 
> 
> Here is a Bonus Chapter: Volpina Alternate Universe
> 
> ~~~~ 
> 
> Summary: Alternate Universe where they still have their brain cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate The Owl so much that I don't think I'll every post or write his character exposing her.
> 
> ⚠️⚠️ I think I forgot to mention this, but both English and Spanish are my first languages (yes, I started understanding and speaking both at the same time, so I decided they both are my firsts), so I tend to mix both or forget words in both (I once forgot how to say table in eng and spa, 🤦🏼♀️)... If you see a typo or something worded wrong, feel free to comment on it and I'll fix it right away.
> 
> 🎉 I still have unread messages, so don't worry, I'll reply by tomorrow or Tuesday ☺️

Bonus Chapter: Volpina Alternate Universe

When Marinette arrived with Alya that morning at school, many people were mingling around the courtyard, talking about a new student enrolled in school.

”Can you believe she knows Prince Ali!” Rose gushed about this new person to Juleka in front of the entrance.

”Jagged? Writing a song about her and not me!” Chloe passed by her with Sabrina in tow.

”Lila knows Steven Besielberg; she promised to introduce me to him one day.” Nino said to Kim and Max as they walked pass by. 

Marinette was confused about this girl Lila, who was she? 

”Alya? Who is Lila?” Marinette asked her when she catches up to her inside.

”She is a new transfer from Italy, and she gave me an exclusive for my blog, look!” Alya took out her phone to show her a video. ”She said Ladybug saved her once. Isn't that amazing.” If Alya’s eyes could change shape, it would be into the pattern of hearts at the mention of this exclusive. ”She also has the most amazing life!”

”Alya, you have been saved by her many more times.” Marinette smirked. ”Anyway, what is so special about her. We have lots of famous people in school. Look at Aurore and Mireille, who have their spot on the news. We also have Chloe, who’s father is the mayor and her mother a literal fashion god. Adrian is a model-” Marinette began to rant when Alya stopped her.

”I guess you have a point. You even designed for Jagged Stone and won a Gabriel Agreste contest.” Alya said, lowering her excited rambling of the new girl.

From the top of the stairs, Lila was trying to charm Adrien. ”Oh, Adrien! It is so lovely to meet you finally. Do.you think you have a moment alone? I want to tell you a secret.” Lila was starting to tug his arms to take him away from the crowd down bellow when Adrien looked down to the courtyard to see Marinette looking at them. 

”Lila, wait. There is someone you have to meet.” Adrian turned to the girls down below. ”Marinette, can you come up here?” Adrian shouted to the dark blue-haired girl. 

”Oh, your Juliet is calling, better not keep him waiting, Romeo.” Alya laughed at Marinette’s deadpan expression but left to seek her boyfriend. 

Marinette climbed the stairs and hugged Adrien as soon as she was within distance. ”Marinette, this is our new classmate, Lila.” Adrian pointed to Lila. ”And Lila, this is Marinette, our class president, and my girlfriend.” Adrien introduced both girls. 

Lila tried to disguise her facial expression of disgust and extended her arm in creating. ”Nice to meet you, Marinette.” 

”You too, Lila.” Marinette said politely to the other girl. 

”Oh, you both have somethings in common. You both know Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and Wang Cheng.” Adrien thinks that this right here would be the start of a new friendship. 

”Oh, you know Uncle Cheng and Uncle Jagged?” Marinette asked Lila. 

”They are your uncles?” Lila said, wide eyes. This has never happened to her.

”Yes, and Clara is more of a cousin, well honorary cousins.” Marinette added. ”So, how do you know them?” 

”Oh, well, it's silly.” Lila needed to backtrack fast. Maybe change schools or flee the country. 

”Of course, it isn't. Lila saved Jagged Stone cat from an airplane, she helped Clara Nightingale with her latest video, and helped Cheng win Worlds... Greatest... Chef-” Adrien trailed back when he said his last words. ”Hey, we were there when he won that contest, and we didn’t see you.” Adrien confronted the Italian girl. 

”Well, I-” Lila tried to respond, but Alya came running up the stairs, followed by almost every one of their classmates. 

”Hey, you said Ladybug saved you, but I go to every Akuma attack, and I have never seen you.” Alya scrutinized the girl in front of her. 

”Oh, that's because it was not an Akuma fight. I was-” Lila was once again interrupted.

”I just talked with Prince Ali about you, but he doesn't know you.” Rose asked the brunette. 

”He must have said that to protect me.” Lila countered her question.

”You know, I have known Jagged Stone since I was born, and he never own a cat, he only has Fang.” Marinette added. 

”Yeah, Fang, his cat.” Lila said.

Everyone stared at her with Juleka been the one responding. ”Uh, Fang is a crocodile.” 

”Dude, so all that you said were all lies? Do you even know Steven Besielnerg?” Nino asked the girl. 

”Of course I know him, I helped him with the plot of Jaws and ET!” Lila explained.

Max snorted at her answer. ”You know those movies are more than 38 years old unless you are like sixty, which I doubt.” 

”My best friend is Ladybug!” Lila yelled, trying to gain back the supporters she was losing. 

Everyone stared at her with a shocked expression. “Girl, why would you say that! Hawkmoth would stop at nothing if that got out.” Alya looked around, trying to see if anyone else heard the Italian talk about this. 

“Which I’m not.” said a voice from behind them. “I was out and about when I saw an Akuma flying towards the school, and then I heard you say you were my best friend. Look, miss, that is a dangerous thing to say, so please don’t lie about me. You or any family member could get seriously hurt. Bug out!” Ladybug jumps back towards the roof, and seconds later, Marinette reunited with her classmates. 

“So, you were lying about everything!” Chloe yelled. “I knew Jagged would never do a song about you if he has me as inspiration.” 

“Oh, please, Chloe, I’m his niece, and do you think that would look good on his image. Imagine the headlines ‘Rocker age 29 writes a song about 14-year-old student’. Not good.” Marinette explained.

”Oh, right. Anyways, sorry, Lila, bit if you are going to lie, do it somewhere else.” Chloe tossed her ponytail back as she turned to walk away from the others. ”Huh, too much drama!” 

”So, what was that secret you were going to tell me.” Adrien looks serious, with his arms crossed over his chest.

”I- but-you- I hate it here!” Lila screamed and stomped her way out of the school. 

”Wow! Talk about attention seeker. Glad we have common sense.” Marinette said.

”Yeah, good thing I check my sources before posting the video. That would have been a horrible aftermath.” Alya said as they started walking towards the classroom. 

”Yeah, well, we will catch you in a couple of minutes, guys.” Adrien said to the group. Turning to Marinette. ”How did you know she was going to attract an Akuma?” 

”Call it Ladybug’s intuition, kitty cat.” Marinette smirked. ”Can’t believe someone would lie about that to us.” Marinette said. 

”Yeah, but it's all good now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Gabriel Agreste


	32. Gabriel Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that good, but I will post it anyways
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Gabriel witnesses something at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't read all the comments, I was studying yesterday and today for a test.
> 
> Might have typos

25\. Gabriel Agreste

Gabriel knew he messed things up big time when he saw Lila ripped Marinette’s sketchbook from her hands and proceeded to tear it up with the other laughing hard at it. Adrien, Chloe, and a guy with red hair were the only ones that looked horrified at what happened only seconds ago.

How exactly did these events come to pass?

On a rare day that Gabriel had free from designing and didn't have the motivation to akumatize anyone, he decided to pick up his son from school. Maybe have a long conversation on who he calls friends if what Lila had told him was right, that Marinette was taking advantage of her classmates, including Adrien. 

Gabriel wanted to forbid Adrien from seeing her again and not what Lila had suggested. Blacklisting her from ever working in the fashion industry was childish and something a teenager would do. He was mature, even though he still played with magic once in a while. 

Okay, not play, but you get the point.

As the Gorilla parks in front of the school, he saw the group of students from his son’s class walked down the stairs, following Ms. Dupain-Cheng. 

A bespectacled girl was yelling at her, with Adrien in the middle trying to calm the situation. It was not clear from here what was happening, so Gabriel decided to exit the car and roam closer to see if an Akuma would come out of this situation. 

”It’s all her fault. She pushed Lila down the stairs.” The bespectacled girl yelled to his son.

”Alya, I was with Marinette all this time. She didn't do it.” Adrien said to the girl, whose name Gabriel learned was Alya. 

”Why are you protecting her, dude. She is nothing but a bully.” Nino said.

”Are you serious right now!” Adrien yelled back at the boy with glasses. ”Marinette, a bully? Aren't you guys childhood friends? What gave you the impression that Marinette was a bully?” Adrien asked.

”Well, Lila said-” Nino was interrupted by Adrien.

”I don't care what that liar says. I care about what made you believe that Marinette would do something like this.” Adrien spat out.

”Why are you calling me a liar?” Gabriel saw when the whole class turned against his son and Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Was this what he wanted out of the situation? Causing misfortune to this poor girl so that he could akumatize her and probably scar her for the rest of his life? No, he doesn't want that.

”I think Marinette deserves a punishment.” Alya said as the others cheered. 

That is when he saw Lila walk Marinette’s way and ripped her sketchbook out of her hands and proceeded to tear it up. 

Now that he could forgive.

”Miss Rossi, what are you doing?” Gabriel said from behind the group of children. When Lila looked towards the older Agreste, he didn't have a kind smile.

”Mr. Agrest, we were just-” Lila started, but Gabriel silenced her by raising his hand in stop motion. 

”I heard enough of the conversation. Did I tell you about the time I tripped and fell three steps down the stairs of my home?” Gabriel asked Adrien.

”No, I don't think I heard.” Adrien answered.

”I spent two days in the hospital with a concussion and a broken ankle. Now tell me, if Marinette pushed you down the stairs, from where exactly did she pushed you?” Gabriel asked Lila.

”From the top.” Lila answered, not knowing where this was going.

”If I fell three steps and had a concussion and a broken ankle, and if I recalled, the stairs here are two stories, where are your injuries? A fall at that height must have left you at least with three broken bones.” Gabriel asked. ”Is enough that I hired you as a spy for my son, but to lie about injuries to hurt the future of a classmate, now that is unacceptable.” Gabriel said, knowing full well that his son was going to lose it.

”Spy?” Alya yelled.

”Oh yes, she lied to get into my house, and I found her useful at the time, but after this debacle, I'm reevaluating my priorities.” Gabriel answered.

”You are spying on me?” Adrien whispered.

”I’m sorry, son, ” Gabriel felt ashamed for what he did, wanting to turn back time to fix this mess. ”I also have a folder of information Ms. Rossi gave me on all of you. Did you know she called you all mindless sheep that can’t think for themselves?” 

”She did what!” Alya yelled, redirecting her fury to Lila. 

”No!” Marinette yelled. ”You don't get to be mad at Lila. If you had listened to me from the start, none of this would've happened.” Marinette sobbed. ”My sketchbook.” Marinette whispered, turning to cry on Adrien’s chest. 

”Ms. Rossi. You are fired from Gabriel Designs as a model, and as a spy as well.” Gabriel said. ”Nathalie will give you the paperwork tomorrow.” and with that, Gabriel left as well as Adrien and Marinette. 

”It’s going to be okay, princess.” Adrien tried to console her. 

”I want to change classrooms.” Marinette whispered. 

”I will arrange that for both of you.” Gabriel said as they entered the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Indirect Exposing- Italian Embassy


	33. Indirect Exposing- Italian Embassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia is called for a meeting with the ambassador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just spent like 5 hours playing Among Us instead of reading comments 🤦♀️🤦♀️ sorry!

Indirect Exposing- Italian Embassy 

“Cecilia Rossi, can you meet us in the conference room at noon.” Ambassador Lorenzo said as he exited his office, looking down at his phone. “I’m leaving now, have some business outside to attend to, but I except you to be there.”

“Of course, Ambassador. I’ll be there.” Cecilia said with a smile while she inputs the reminder on her calendar.

“Good; see you then.” Lorenzo left the office to check with IT if they had everything ready for the meeting. It has come to his attention that Cecilia’s daughter has been claiming a lot of trips outside of Paris, and he needs to get to the bottom of this.

“Hello, Fabio. Do you have the information I asked of you?” Lorenzo asked the guy behind the computer. 

Fabio used to be a hacker for the Italian Embassy in Russia but was transfer to France when the superheroes appeared in Paris. For now, that was not a threat to Italy or this embassy, but they asked Fabio to keep a close eye on everything that is happening in this city.

“Ah, Lorenzo. Yes, I have Lila’s school paperwork, her medical file, and the account of one Mrs. Rossi. I also have another file of a contract that Ms. Lila Rossi signed for one Mr. Agreste, as in the designer.” Fabio handed the files to Lorenzo, who opened them to see if everything was in there. 

”Good work, Fabio. You can either attend the meeting or not; it's up to you.” Lorenzo said as he exited the small office.

”Oh, I'll be there. I want to see what is going on with Mrs. Rossi.” Fabio stood up and followed Lorenzo to the conference room. 

”Good, you are here.” Lorenzo said to the other people who were already in the office. ”I have all the files, thanks to Fabio here, and Mrs. Rossi will be here in thirty minutes.” Lorenzo said as he looked at the wall clock for confirmation.

”What is this about, Ambassador?” Marina, another secretary, asked.

”It has come to my attention that Mrs. Rossi has been using the embassy’s money for her daughter to travel the world. There is a blog that Fabio showed me that shows how Lila brags about all these trips and even being Ladybug’s best friend.” Lorenzo said as the others had shocked expressions on their faces. 

”How can that be? Are you sure about this?” Catherine, the accountant, inquired.

”That is why you are here, Catherina. We need you to check the accounts to see if there are any frauds on Mrs. Rossi’s part. Here is her file; you can use my computer to review her statements.” Lorenzo said. ”Okay, any other questions?” everybody shook their head.

When noon strikes on the clock, Mrs. Rossi entered to see everyone in the conference room. ”Oh, sorry, I'm late.” 

”You were not late, Mrs. Rossi. Please take a seat.” Lorenzo gestured to the empty chair at the end of the table.

”Am I in trouble?” Cecilia asked when she saw that she was the only one on the far side of the table, and everyone was looking at her.

”Mrs. Rossi, it has come to our attention something concerning your daughter.” Lorenzo said.

”Oh, no! Did her principal get akumatize again?” Cecilia asked.

”Nothing like that-” Lorenzo was interrupted by Cecilia.

”You know I was going to bring this Akuma problem to attention.” Cecilia said. 

”Akuma problem?” Marina asked.

”Yes, how Ladybug and Chat Noir are not doing their jobs, and because of that, my daughter has lost two months of school.” Cecilia explained to the others. ”My daughter told me that her principal was akumatized for two months and that many people had been victims for days.” 

”Mrs. Rossi, what are you going on about?” Fabio asked. ”The longest Akuma was two days, and it was because the victim was invisible, and the school has not been closed.” 

”What do you mean? Lila told me this. She wouldn't lie”

”On the contrary, there is a blog about all things Ladybug, and there is an interview of your daughter saying that she went to Achu for two months to help with a charity and that Jagged Stone wrote a song about her when she saved his cat from an airplane.” Fabio explained.

”She also claims to be best friends with Ladybug. That is concerning as she might lead Hawkmoth to attack us and your home.” Lorenzo finished what Fabio started. 

”This can't be, we have never been to Achu and Jagged Stone, who is that?” Cecilia asked.

”He is a rock star, and what she said is true. Her accounts are all clean. It's probably that her daughter has been lying about all this.” Catherine said, showing the statements of Mrs. Rossi to the room. 

”Now, that is more troubling. If it is found that Lila has been lying, she can be tried for truancy and maybe even terrorism.” Lorenzo said.

”Terrorism? Why that?” Cecilia cried out.

”Mrs. Rossi, with news of Lila saying that her best friend is Ladybug, she is indirectly saying that she is open to being akumatized or if anyone none-magic wants Ladybug, she could be in a lot of danger.” Lorenzo explained. 

”Look, you are not in trouble as all your accounts are clear, so here is everything I found from that school.” Fabio gave her the file. 

”Thanks for bringing this to my attention.” Cecilia looked over the file. ”Is it okay if I take the rest of today off? I need to speak with the principal.” Cecilia asked.

”Of course, we will talk more tomorrow,” Lorenzo said.

Cecilia left the office in the direction of the school to find out what is happening with her daughter. 

~~~~

Lila was sitting with the rest of her classmates when she got a feeling of foreboding as a shiver coursed through her body. 

”Are you alright, girl?” Alya asked.

”Yeah, just cold.” Lila said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Bonus Crossover Chapter


	34. Bonus Crossover Chapter: Thor (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back with Thor from the MCU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am back after a week away... Honestly, I was dared to go a week without reading or writing by one of my friends (if you knew how much time I spend reading and writing, you would have done it) to see if I could go a week without it, and I won. 
> 
> And now I'm back.

Bonus Crossover Chapter: Thor (MCU)

“Thor, we need you to fly out to Paris and check the situation there. We have received numerous calls of the city under attack, but the radars aren’t getting anything out of the ordinary.” Tony said at the meeting between the core group of the Avengers. “We might think it has something to do with magic, and Dr. Strange is out of this Universe on magician business.” 

“Ah, Paris, the city of love. Of course, I can go. Count on me, FeMale,” Thor said. 

“Never say that name again.” Tony looked at Thor with a deadpan expression. 

“Why not? The compound name for Iron is Fe, and you are a male.” Thor announced. 

“Just leave, Thor,” Tony said. 

“Fine.” Thor exited the building, and with a flick of his wrist, he was sent flying through the sky in the direction he thought Paris was. 

He heard the comms come to life. “Thor, Paris is the other way,” Natasha said.

“Oops, my bad.” Changing direction, he made his way to Paris. 

~~~~

The first thing people thought as they saw someone fall from the sky with a hammer was that it was an Akuma until the person spoke to them. 

“Fear not citizens of Paris, for I, Thor, the God of Thunder, is here,” Thor announced to the city. 

Many applauded Thor for his arrival, even a lying snake. “I’m glad he came over.” 

“What are you talking about, Lila?” Alya asked as the class continue to look at the superhero in front of them. 

“Oh, well, I called the Avengers this morning to talk about the problems here in Paris, and Thor said that he was going to take this case personally,” Lila explained to the class.

“Girl! You know, the Avengers. Can you get me an interview?” Alya asked as the others circled Lila asking their questions about the superhero group. 

“Alya, he is here on business; I can’t possibly interrupt-“The superhero himself cut off Lila. 

“Hello fellow citizens, are any of you by any chance Alya Césaire?” Thor asked. 

“I am,” Alya yelled in excitement. 

“Ah, the inventor of the blog Tony asked me to see. Can you tell me more about this Akumas, and how can I get in contact with Spots and Cat?” Thor asked.

“You told him about my blog, girl! You are the best.” Alya hugged Lila. 

“I’m sorry, what is going on?” Thor asked, confused.

“Well, your friend, Lila, was the one who called you this morning, and I bet she gave my blog as a reference,” Alya said to the god. 

“Lila? What is Lila?” Thor asked.

“This is Lila.” Alya laughed, pointing at Lila. 

“What is with your hair?” Thor asked, but suddenly he gasped. “Wait, are you from Knowhere?” 

“Knowhere? What is that?” Max asked. 

“Is this weird place where a lot of confusing stuff happens and a lot of shady deals,” Thor answered.

“No, Lila is the civilian source for the Avengers.” Alya butted into the conversation.

“Well, I have never seen her in my life. Now, can you tell me how to get to Spots and Cat?” Thor asked again.

“Welcome to Paris, Thor. How can we help you?” A voice said from behind the hulking man. Thor turned around and saw a lady in spots and a man with cat ears. 

“Spots and Cat, I am here in to assist in your magic problem,” Thor said.

“Well, follow us. This better be discussed privately.” Ladybug said. “And we are Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

“That’s what I said.” Thor smiled. “Anyway, that girl was saying she was the civilian aide of the Avengers, but I don’t know her.” 

“Oh, yeah, she keeps saying she is my best friend, but I don’t know her either.” Ladybug said as she prepared to take off with both men. “Well, bug out.” 

“Ah, bug out,” Thor said as he too ñeft the scene.

Alya turned to look at Lila, but she was no longer there. “That girl better not have lied to me.” 

“Well, she has been doing that for the past year,” Chloe answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Alec Cataldi


	35. Alec Cataldi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila get selected to start on Alternative Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote today like 5 chapters since my writers block vanished (yeah, it suckes to have that).
> 
> 🔴 It may have errors, if so, fell free to correct me :) thanks ❤️

26\. Alec Cataldi

“Hello Paris, my name is Alec Cataldi, and we are back with another segment of Alternative Truth.” Alec smiled for the camera. “Today, we have one Lila Rossi, the new model for Gabriel Agreste.”

“Hello, Paris,” Lila says as the camera points at her. This was a dream come true for the Italian girl. When she received a call from the TV station asking her to appear in one of the most watch shows in Paris, she couldn’t miss the opportunity. I mean, everyone watches this, Lila could become famous and finally would be free from her annoying sheep at school. 

This was her one-way ticket to Hollywood.

“Today, we are going to do things differently since we only have Lila here today with us. On a regular segment of this show, we would have three judges and three contestants. Each person has to present an idea or invention that would blow the judge's minds, and the judges would vote in favor of or against that idea. Since Lila already is well known around Paris, the judges will be announced individually and by phone call.” Lila perked at the idea of not having to present anything of her, well, anything she stole for this. 

“Oh, how fantastic,” Lila said. 

“Super fantastic.” Alec grinned at the teenager. “So, before inviting you here, we did a little digging about your person, and I must say I was impressed with all your travels, charities, and famous people you meet before. We have the video of your interview with one Alya Césaire, and we are going to use that video for our judges to review it and vote in your favor or against you.” Alec finished explaining the instructions and turned back to the camera. 

“Now, let’s start this new segment of Alternative Truth with our first judge and the first few seconds of your video.” The video played as the producers connected the video call. 

The video showed Lila talking about all the charities she had done over the world and her involvement with Prince Ali in charities to improve the quality of the environment. 

“And we connected the first call,” The video showed the first person, and Lila paled at the mistake she made when she accepted the invitation to the show. She forgot that Alec thrives on scandals and rumors. “We have Prince Ali from the Kingdom of Achu.” 

“Hello, Paris.” Prince Ali waved from his place at the screen. 

“Now, we already send the video to every person involved in today’s show, so tell me, Prince Ali, what do you think of Miss Rossi?” Alec asked as he hugged Lila to his side, knowing that she was trying to get away from this place. 

“Well, all I can say is that everything she said about me is completely false as I only work with children’s charities, and I have never seen her before I watch the video. For my part, I’m voting against Miss Rossi.” Prince Ali said as he waved goodbye and ended the call. 

“Oh, that is too bad. Maybe we will get lucky with our second caller. We have four more callers to dial, and you’ll only need one vote in your favor to pass to the next round, Lila, so fingers crossed.” Alec crossed his fingers as Lila glared at him. 

“Okay, onto the next video and next caller,” Alec exclaimed.

The video showed Lila talking about how she saved Jagged Stone’s cat and got tinnitus and a song for the ordeal. Next to the video, the second call connected to show Jagged Stone, his assistant, Penny, and Fang. 

”We have Jagged Stone, Penny, and Fang connected from the Bourgeois hotel here in Paris.” Alec announced.

”Rock and Roll, my man Alec.” Jagged said.

”As I said to our first judge, we already sent the video to you before this call. Now, what do you think of this young girl right here?” Alec pointed to Lila. 

”Not rock and roll. First of all, I have never owned a cat or written a song about any Lila’s. Secondly, writing a song about a minor is not rock on and probably illegal somewhere.” Jagged said. 

”What is your vote, Jagged?” Alec crossed his fingers and looked at Lila. 

”I vote against her. Got to go; I'm meeting with my favorite designer and honorary niece.” With a waved from the people on the call, the call got disconnected. 

”Well, we still have three more tries, Lila. Don't give up hope.” Alec said. ”Next call and video.”

The video showed Lila talking about knowing Clara Nightingale and helping her with her dance routines. 

”We have Miss Clara Nightingale connected from New York, USA.” Clara waved to the camera. ”Now Miss Nightingale, I for one don't know how to rhyme, but we are nor here for that. What is your take on the video we sent you before this call?” 

”For this, I would not rhyme, and all I can say is that I don't know this girl and never worked with her before. The dances I have done before are all my creation. For this, I have to vote against Miss Rossi.” Clara waved goodbye and ended the call. 

”I thought that was going to be in your favor, but we still have two more, don't lose faith.” Alec reminds Lila of two more people left on that video, and she couldn't take it anymore. 

”I think we are done here.” Lila shouted, trying to get away from Alec and the studio, which she succeeded in doing. 

”Wow, she runs fast. Anyway, this will not be the end for Miss Rossi, as you could see that this video is full of lies and misdirection. Stay tuned today at 6 pm; Nadja Chamack will do a cover story on Miss Lila Rossi.” 

Alex smiled at the camera. ”And we end another segment of Alternative Truth, and we learned a lot today. We continue with our regular segment next Friday with three new contestants. This is Alec Cataldi, and thanks for watching the show.” 

~~~~

The class decided to watch the episode featuring Lila in the comfort of Adrien’s room. What they didn't expect was for Alec to expose Lila on National TV. 

”Marinette, isn't your appointment with Jagged right now?” Adrian asked his girlfriend. 

”Shoot, I'm late.” Marietta ran out of the room as the class got out of their trance. 

”Lila was lying?” Alya mumbles. 

”True.” Chloe answers Alya while texting someone on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Marlena Césaire


	36. Marlena Césaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from the school has Marlena running to the unexpected meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Why was I absent for a week? Great question... I had a physics project and I am horrible at that subject so I place all my time on that! But is finished so, I AM BACK!

27\. Marlena Césaire 

Marlena didn’t know why the school had called her, urging her to an emergency meeting at school. Did something terrible happen? And Akuma went too far and hurt her baby girl? Endless possibilities, but when she got close to the school and saw Alya’s best friend, Marinette, being loaded into an ambulance, her heart almost stopped. 

What happened? Was it an Akuma? 

Running upstairs to the principal's office, she knocked on the door. 

”Thanks for coming on short notice, Mrs. Césaire.” The principal greeted her when he opened the door. 

”Why was Marinette in an ambulance?” Marlena inquires about what she saw to the people present in the office. To her right sat, her daughter, Alya, with a pissed-off expression, and next to her sat a brown-haired girl. The principal was in his chair with Ms. Bustier standing behind him.

”There might have been an accident involving Ms. Dupain-Cheng, Ms. Césaire, and Ms. Rossi here. There was a discussion in class, and Alya pushed Marinette a little too hard, and she fell backward from the top of the stairs.” Ms. Bustier said. ”There was blood coming out of her head, and from the position, she landed maybe both arms broken.” 

Alya did what! ”Wait a minute. Alya, why did you pushed her?” Marlena asked her daughter. 

”She deserved it! She is nothing more than a bully and an awful person.” Alya yelled. 

”Now, Alya, Marinette might be on the wrong path, but that is not a motive to push someone. I believe that a week suspension for both Alya and Lila will do you both good.” Principal Damocles said with a smile on his face. 

”Wait! A week? For pushing someone off the stairs and possibly handicapping a student or worst-case scenario, death.” Marlena couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

”There is no need for any of this. If only Marinette would be an example to all students and accepted Lila’s friendship, this would all been avoided.” Ms. Bustier explained.

Are they serious? ”Are you all on something? Is this an Akuma that has you all hypnotized? Is this a prank?” Marlena had to ask. 

”No, ma’am, this is real.” Principal Damocles said with a confused expression.

”So you are telling me that my daughter may have a future case of manslaughter if Marinette doesn't survive this, and you all think this is Marinette’s fault?” Maybe this was like a bad dream or some twilight zone crap.

”Mom, why are you defending that bully.” Alya cried out.

”Why are you calling her a bully where I only see you as one.” Marlena replied with a stern face. 

”Because she has been bullying Lila. She pushed Lila down the stairs this morning, she stole Adrien from her, and has been sending mean text to her daily.” Alya explained to her mother. 

Marlena looked to the other girl in the room and saw that she was in perfect condition. ”And where are your injuries if she pushed you down the stairs?” 

”I hurt my knee, and my arthritis has been acting up.” Lila answered.

”And from what floor did she pushed you?” Marlena asked.

”From the top of the stairs in the courtyard.” 

”So, you are telling me that you both fell from the same distance, and you only hurt your knee, and Marinette broke both her arms and possibly a life-threatening head trauma?” Marlena asked the girl. 

”I protected myself. Anyway, Marinette is jealous because I have all these connections. I know Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Prince Ali, the head chef at the Bourgeois Hotel, and my mother is the ambassador to the Italian Embassy.” Lila said. 

”Oh, you know that head chef?” Marlena asked. 

Lila smirked internally; she had Alya’s mom on her corner now. ”Of course. Alya told me that you are a chef, so if you want, I can give him your info.” Lila smiled. 

Alya, on the other hand, paled at what she was hearing. Her mother was the head chef of that hotel. Was she fired? Demoted?

”Funny, I am the head chef at the hotel, and if I am not mistaken, I have served on multiple occasions to that Embassy, and honey, the ambassador is a man, not a woman. It has been like that for the last five years.” Marlena said to the now wide-eyed girl. 

”Wh-.” Lila was speechless. What had she done?

”Now, I believe with what you all just heard that Lila is lying about a couple of things, so I can take away that she has lied about other things as well. Principal Damocles, Ms. Bustier, I would be bringing this to the board, and you young lady, ” Marlena turned to a pale-faced Alya. ”You better start getting a job to pay for the lawyer since we are marching straight to the hospital and telling everything to Marinette’s parents.” Marlena stood up, Alya following her. ”You better call this girl's parents, who know what else she had lied about.” Marlena left with Alya in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Halloween Special- Twilight Zone


	37. Halloween Special- Twilight Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Special- Twilight Zone (The Whole Truth-Season 2 Episode 14) <\-- It’s on Nexflix ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in less than three hours? Yes, I will spoil you for my absence.

Halloween Special- Twilight Zone (The Whole Truth-Season 2 Episode 14)

”Yesterday Prince Ali called me to invite me again to his palace. I can’t wait to go back to Achu this summer.” Lila said to her subjects when Ms. Bustier left the classroom. ”Oh, and Clara and Jagged will also be there. This is a dream come true, to have some of my celebrity friends together.” 

”That is amazing. You have to take lots of pics and face time from there. I can’t wait to hear all your stories and new adventures.” Alya told Lila as if she would ever do that.

”Of course, and I will bring lots of souvenirs from Achu.” Lila said. As the class talked about what she told them, Ms. Bustier entered the room but didn't start the class as Marinette asked her if she could go to the bathroom. 

When Marinette arrived at school that morning, her wrist was the most beautiful bracelet Lila had ever seen. So with the possibility of cornering Marinette in the bathroom, Lila feint having girl problems and left the room. 

When Lila entered the bathroom, Marinette was exiting the stall. ”Well, well, well, if it isn’t Ms. Dupain-Cheng. How does it feel been friendless and an outcast.” Lila asked Marinette but didn't let her answered. ”I don’t care. What I do care is about that gorgeous bracelet.” 

Marinette looked at her hand and tried to hide it from Lila. ”Don’t bother, Marinette. You will willingly give it to me, or the class will hear about how you threatened me in the bathroom. Oh, how cruel of you to bully poor Lila.” 

”Please, don't do this. It was a present from my parents.” Marinette pleaded to the Italian girl. 

”I don't care. Now give it to me.” Lila placed her hand in front of Marinette, and she reluctantly gave the bracelet to Lila. ”Ah, now it's in the perfect place. Thanks a lot, Marinette. I’m still telling the class that you threatened me.” And Lila turned around and exited the bathroom. 

”My bracelet.” Marinette had tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, but Tikki decided to intervene. 

”Marinette, today is Halloween, and every year the Kwamis can grant a wish or curse to their holders, and I did mine already.” Tikki said. 

”What did you do?” Marinette asked. 

”I cursed the bracelet, but only for one day. ’Whoever wears this bracelet on a Hallow’s Eve will be condemned to tell only the truth.” Tikki smirked.

”Oh, you evil but fantastic, Kwami. We can’t miss this.” Marinette ran out of the room, and by luck, Lila was entering the classroom when she got to the top of the stairs. 

As the girls entered the room, Lila started to sob silently. Alya was the first to hear Lila and immediately looked suspiciously up to Marinette. ”Lila, why are you crying?” Alya asked, and with the question, she gains the attention of the class. 

”When I went to the bathroom, Marinette-” Suddenly, Lila only wanted to tell the truth. ”Marinette gave me her bracelet because I said that I would say to you guys that if she didn't do it, I would tell you guys that she threatened me.” Lila covered her mouth, not knowing why she was telling that. What is happen?!

”Why would you do that?” Rose asked. 

”Because I hate her guts.” Lila said.

”Wait, didn't you tell us that Marinette was the one who hated you and that you only wanted to be friends with her?” Alix asked. 

”I lied as if I will ever be friends with someone who is always trying to ruin my plans.” Lila crossed her arms across her chest. 

”What plans?” Max asked. 

”To rule the school with all of you as my sheep's and having Adrien all to myself.” Lila explained. 

” Sheep? What are you talking about, girl? Is this an Akuma’s influence?” Alya asked.

”I wish.” Lila said.

”Hey, Lila?” Chloe said from her seat. ”When was the last time you went to Achu?” 

”I’ve never been to that horrible place.” Lila answered. 

”But you went there for two months.” Rose said.

”I lied; I stayed at home and told my mom that the school was close due to Ladybug and Chat Noir been incompetent and leaving Paris to fend Akumas for that period.” Lila explained. 

”And what about your illnesses?” Adrian caught on to what was happening and followed Chloe’s lead. 

”The only illness I have been diagnosed with is pathological lying.” Lila rolled her eyes. ”It’s on my school records.” 

”What about Jagged Stone?”

”Never met him.” 

”Clara?”

”Hate her as well.” 

”So, all you have been saying is a lie?” Alya yelled. 

”Duh, Dupain-Cheng over there told you from the start.” Lila said. 

”Well, in light of everything that happened here, I believe a call to your mother is most appropriate.” Ms. Bustier told Lila. ”Oh, and give that bracelet back to Marinette.” 

Lila gave the bracelet back, and with Ms. Bustier in tow, exited the classroom.

”I love Halloween.” Adrian said. 

”Yeah, trick, or treat.” Marinette answered as she placed her bracelet in her backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: (1) School Nurse and (2) Ondine


	38. School Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School Nurse is concerned about Lila... A call to the embassy might sort this problem out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (POSSIBLE PART 2 IN FUTURE WITH SCHOOL NURSE, MS BUSTIER, AND PRINCIPAL DAMOCLES)
> 
> _Italics= reading_   
>  **Bold= person on other side of phone call**

28\. School Nurse

Every Friday after school ends, Leigha Guillaume, the school nurse, would sort through the student files and look over the notes of every teacher to see if a student was injured during the week or had been diagnosed with a new illness over that period.

Most were injuries caused by a sport they practiced or when a prank went side-ways (cough- Alix and Kim- cough).

As she finished reading over Ms. Bustier’s notes, the new girl's name stopped her in her tracks.

_”Ms. Rossi needs special attention in class due to her multiple illnesses recorded over the week. From tinnitus on her left ear, arthritis on her right hand, tested recently for new allergies such as peanuts, gluten, eggs, refined sugar, and lactose intolerant. This week an accident occurs with another student pushing Ms. Rossi from the top of the stair, exacerbating a past injury to Ms. Rossi’s left knee. Accommodations have been made in class for the student.”_ Leigha finished reading the new entry, shocked to see that not even a doctor’s note was sent her way to help prevent any more injuries to the student.

Maybe a call to her parent why she had been neglecting to inform the school nurse of these recent ailments.

Opening the folder for the Italian exchange student, she located the emergency contact number. Dialing the number, she waited for the person in charge of Lila to answer.

No one answered.

See that her mother was listed as the emergency contact number, she googled her name, and the first entry was for the Italian Embassy.

_”Cecilia Rossi, secretary to Ambassador Lorenzo Bartolini. Number of contact: 01XXXXXXXX cellphone, 01XXXXXXXX office.”_ Calling the office, Leigha waited for an answer.

**”Thanks for calling the Italian Embassy in Paris. For information about our staff- Press 1. To hear about our mission and vision- Press 2. For information about our activities- Press 3. To talk to a member of the embassy- Press #.”** Leigha press pound and waited for someone to answer her.

**”Hello, this is Cecilia Rossi speaking. How may we help you today?”** A voice answered from the other side of the call.

”Hello, Ms. Rossi. My name is Leigha Guillaume; I'm the school nurse at your daughter's school. I have a few questions and concerns about your daughter, Lila.” Leigha said to the woman.

**”Oh, no! Did something happen? Is the school close again due to the Akuma attacks? How long will it be close this time?”** Cecilia asked the nurse, getting nervous about what will she do if the school closes again. Maybe it was time to send Lila back to Italy. Perhaps it was best for her to be with her father and sister.

”Oh, not at all, and the school only closes for a few hours if an Akuma attack happens-”

**”What do you mean only a couple of hours? My daughter spent two months at home because the school was close when the principal was Akumatize.”** Cecilia didn't like it when she was lies too, so for this person to come and say such things was a disrespect to her.

”Ma’am, you can ask anyone, and they will tell you that the school was never close for two months.” Leigha said to the mother. ”Now, your daughter came back this week from her two months off with numerous health concerns that were not adequately documented or given with a medical order. Your daughter listens to tinnitus in her left ear, arthritis on her right hand, allergies to peanuts, flour, gluten, eggs, refined sugar, and lactose intolerant. As well as a fall that happens on school grounds this week that exacerbated her injury on the left knee.”

**”What are you talking about? I took Lila last week on a doctor's appointment, and it was all clear, and I sent the note with her so she could give it to her teacher.”** Cecilia said to the nurse.

”I'm afraid the note was never given to anyone in school, and the teacher was the one who noted all this in the week's review from her class.” Leigha explained to Cecilia.

**”But, Lila, a healthy.”** whispered Cecilia into her phone.

”I think it is best if you meet with the principal, her teacher, and myself on Monday to discuss this in more detail.” Leigha felt terrible for her. Lila was conning both the school and her mother. What an awful child.

**”I think that is best. Thanks again, Ms. Leigha Guillaume; I'll see you on Monday.”** And the call ended with a distressed mother, a confused nurse, and an Italian girl sensing some uncertainty in her near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Ondine


	39. Ondine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila lies to Ondine and she unveils Lila to her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my readers who live in America, Stay safe, people!

29\. Ondine

“That was awesome, Ondine. The way you won that race, it was cool.” Kim said to Ondine as they walked together to school. 

“It was nothing.” Ondine blushed, still shy when Kim compliments her. They have been dating for the past three months, and it has been the greatest so far. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Mỹ nhân ngư. You won the women's division for your category; you should be proud.” Kim said.

“My what?” Ondine asked, confused by what Kim called her. 

“Mỹ nhân ngư, it means mermaid in Vietnamese. You like it?” Kim asks as he reaches out to grab her hand. 

“I-“ Ondine didn’t get a chance to finish when a voice behind them interrupted them.

“Kim, how are you?” When they turn to the voice, they see Lila walking towards them. 

“Hey, Lila.” Kim greeted the Italian girl.

”Hello, my name is Lila; who are you?” Lila offered her hand to the other girl. 

”This is my girlfriend and the best swimmer I have ever seen.” 

”Oh, I remember when I used to swim with my pals Michael and Ryan. We had a blast.” Lila said. 

”Who are they?” Ondine asked. 

”Well, I'm not supposed to say this, but I'm super friends with Michael Phelps and Ryan Lochte. I helped them train for the past Olympics.” Lila said. 

”Oh, you went to China to help them?” Ondine asked.

”Of course, it was so much fun.” Lila said. 

”That’s pretty great.” Ondine mumbled

They continue walking to school in silence, with Lila on her phone, probably texting some of her famous friends. When they were close to the school, Lila went to speak again.

”You know, I’m friends with the champion for the women's division here in Paris. She won yesterday and set a record for her division. I can introduce you to her.” Lila said to the other girl. 

”Really? You guys are friends?” Ondine asked.

”We are super close. I can give you her number if you like.” Lila said as Kim looked confused from one girl to the other. Ondine was the champion of the women's division. What was Lila talking about?

”That would be great, Lila, but I'll have to decline, sorry.” Ondine said.

”Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind. See you in class, Kim.” Lila waved to the couple and walked to where Alya was waiting for her. 

”What just happened? Did she lie to our face?” Kim asked, confused. 

”Well, yeah. She is known around school for her lying; it's nothing new.” Ondine said as she continued walking.

”What? What do you mean she is known for her lying?” Kim yelled.

”You didn't know? Babe, she has been lying since her arrival. Jagged Stone never owned a cat, and Prince Ali is not involved in environmental charities.” Ondine said to the taller boy. ”Wait, does your whole class think she is telling the truth?”

”Well, kinda.” Kim says, looking towards the floor. 

”Oh, babe. I'm sorry, but she is a liar.” Ondine looked at Kim with a kind smile. ”Maybe we can fix that.” 

”How?” Kim asked. 

”Well, you told me that your whole class was there to support me in the tournament, right?” 

”Yeah, Marinette made a banner and all.” Kim says.

”Well, if we ask Lila in front of everyone who was the winner and if she can give her my number, well is one lie we can expose for the others to crumble.” Ondine smirked.

”You are a genius, Mỹ nhân ngư.” Kim kissed her on her cheek. 

”Of course, now let's go.” 

~~~~

When Lila saw Kim and his girlfriend walk into class, she knew that she had the perfect opportunity to get her class deeper into her web of lies. 

”Ondine, did you think about what I told you this morning?” Lila asked out loud, gaining the attention of the whole classroom. 

”Oh, yeah. I accept your offer.” Ondine said to the Italian girl.

”What offer?” Alya asked.

”Oh, Lila told me that she knows the champion for the women’s division and that she could give her my number so she could train me for my next match.” Ondine asked, taking out a piece of paper to write her number. 

”Wait, the women’s division?” Alix asked. 

”She is such a sweetheart. I can’t wait for you to meet her.” Lila said. 

”Wait, who is this champion?” Max asked. 

”Oh, her name is Ondine Beaumont.” Lila said. 

”Ondine Beaumont?” whispered Alya. 

”Her Lila, this is my name and number.” Ondine handed the girl the piece of paper, which she looked over and saw the name written on it. ”Nice to meet you; please don't ever use my name in one of you lies.” Ondine smiled at the other girl and left when the bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom.

Lila was shocked at what had happened mere seconds ago as her classmates looked at her with disdain. 

A commotion for the other side of the door broke the trance the class was. Looking at the front of the classroom, Marinette and Adrien laid on the floor. 

”We are not late!” Screamed Marinette. 

Adrien looked at their classmates and saw that some were looking with disgust towards Lila. ”What did we miss?” 

”Lila was exposed by Ondine.” Chloe answered from her seat as Sabrina filed her nails.

”Ah, man, we missed it.” Adrien whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Bonus Crossover (still don't know who)


	40. Bonus Crossover Chapter: Deadpool (Marvel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool takes the wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did justice to this character... It was fun, and there is mention of to of my readers KatoGS123 and WarriorNun.
> 
> ⚠️⚠️ **Announcement: For now I have stop accepting request, as Ihave an extensive list of characters waiting for a chapter... I’ll save your comments but I will not add them until I cut the list by half. Sorry for those who wrote on the last chapter request.** ⚠️⚠️

Bonus Crossover Chapter: Deadpool (Marvel)

”Hello readers, it is I, Deadpool, sent to Paris by request of the author, catcathlee, ” Deadpool is seen- ”Don’t interrupt me Cat,” sorry.

”Where was I? Oh, I was sent to Paris, by request of a reader named KatoGS123 and motion by WarriorNun and probably many other readers, to expose a student named Lila Rossi.” Here is a picture of Lila, Mr. Pool.

”Never call me that again. Let’s see the picture- OMG, what the hell happened to her hair.” I know, right, and she calls herself a model.

”Really, well, can I cut her hair?” You can do whatever you want, except for killing her.

”Really? Why?” I am sending more people to expose her, like Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark, Peter Parker-.

”Oh my God, you are sending Perter Parker? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?” Well, I didn't know what to write about your character, but KatoGS123 gave me a great idea, and here we are, wait, where are we?

”We are currently walking past Notre Dame, and people are looking at me funny because I am talking to myself.” or because you are Deadpool.

”That is totally it. Hey, catcathlee?” yeah?

”Do you think there is a place I can get a chimichanga around here?” Oh, there is a place called Azteca near the Louvre.

”Yes, wanna go after exposing Lila?” Of course, I am going to get me some flautas.

”Awesome sauce, come on, let's break into a school.” No, let's wait till lunch.

”Nope, too late.” Wait! I have a question.

”Shoot.” Can I narrate the next part?

”Uhh, okay.” Great, wait for my signal to enter the classroom.

”Whatever, I am going to bother that guy talking to the pigeons.”

~~~~

Inside Ms. Bustier's classroom, the students were cheating with each other. Well, more like Lila talking to everyone except Chloe, Adrien, and Marinette.

”Next week, I'll be absent from class as I have to fly to Gotham for one of the charities I share with Bruce, and then I'll fly to Africa to help build houses for the poor.” Lila says to her classmates.

DP- really, you are going for that lie? Those are awful.

Me- well, have any better ideas?

DP- how about that she needs to help the President of the United States with his campaign, and that the Queen of England invited her for tea?

Me- those don’t sound believable.

DP- trust me; she likes the attention.

Me- fine.

~~~~

Take II

Inside Ms. Bustier's classroom, the students were cheating with each other. Well, more like Lila talking to everyone except Chloe, Adrien, and Marinette.

”Next week I'll be absent from school since I have to go to the United States to help the President with his campaign and then I'll fly to London to have tea with the Queen of England, and I can’t say no to her.” Lila says to her classmates, all wowing at her next adventures.

”That is really awesome, Lila.” Alya says to the Italian girl.

”Yeah, you really have a heart of gold.” A voice says from one of the open windows- hey, it is not your turn yet.

”Aw, come on, I want to get this over yet so we can eat chimichangas.” Fine.

”Who are you talking to?” Alix asks the masked man.

”The author of this short story, Cat.” Don’t say anything more, Deadpool.

”Author?” Max asks.

”Yeah, catcathlee is one of the many authors that write about your TV show, and I am currently breaking the fourth wall to talk to her.”

”That is so cool.” yells Kim.

”Wait, TV show?” Alya asks.

”Yeah, you guys don't exist in real life. Oh, and by the way, the author sent me here to tell you guys that Lila Rossi is a liar. She said that she knows Jagged Stone and saved his cat, but he has never owned one, Prince Ali works for children charities, and the elections for the United States are happening right now, so Lila helping the President will be too late.”

As Deadpool says this, Max, Alya, and Alix get on their phones to check if what the masked man says is true. When they find nothing other than what is written on Alya’s blog, they turned to the Italian girl.

”You lied to us.” Alya yells at Lila.

”Hey, you were the ones who believe her, so don't get angry at your stupidity. Anyway, my job here is done. Let's get chimichangas.” Deadpool left the room.

”That was weird, right?” Marietta asks her friends.

”Yeah, who knew this was not real life.” Adrian says.

”Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Lila’s Twin


	41. Lila’s Twin Sister (Vera Rossi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila’s Twin Sister (Vera) runs into Lila’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse as to why I didn't post for so long... Hope you guys forgive me for this.

30\. Lila’s Twin Sister (Vera)

When her mother was assigned to the Italian Embassy Headquarters in Paris, Vera decided to stay behind with her father to finish her high school degree in one of the best schools in the country. 

With top marks, plenty of extracurricular activities under her belt, and acceptance letters to the top three engineering colleges in the United States, Vera graduated two years in advance. She was proud of her achievements, and to celebrate them, she decided to visit her mother and sister in Paris. 

When she got to the apartment, she surprised her mother, who hasn't left for work, missing Lila by ten minutes. ”Vera? What are you doing here?” Cecilia hugged her mother.

”I finished high school, and dad said that I could visit and surprise you guys.” Vera said. ”Where is Lila? I missed her so much.” 

”She left, said she was meeting some friends by the park.” Cecilia said. 

”Well, I guess I'll surprise her there. Do you have work today?” 

”Yes, but I can leave early so we can get dinner just the three of us.” Cecilia kissed her daughter and pointed in the direction of the park. 

”Bye, mom.” Vera started walking, enjoying the early morning. As she was crossing the road, she was approached by a group of teenagers.

”Lila, your hair looks fantastic. Love the new style.” This must be Lila’s friends she was meeting at the park.

”Oh, I'm sorry, but I am not Lila. I am her twin sister, Vera.” Vera extended her hand for the other girl to shake.

”I didn't know Lila had a sister. My name is Alya, and behind me are Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix.” The girls waved to the twin sister. ”Say, do you have amazing stories like Lila’s?” 

”What do you define as amazing?” Vera asked. 

”Well, Lila told us she was helping Prince Ali with his environmental charity work and that she saved Jagged Stone’s kitty from been run over by an airplane.” Rose said.

”She also said that she helped Clara Nightingale with her choreography for her latest song.” Alix said to the twin sister. 

”Oh, no. She has done it again, hasn't she?” Vera asked.

”What has she done?” Alya countered.

”When she lived back home in Italy, she would say all these outlandish tales to her classmates, and they would believe her. She once told them that she was dating Prince Harry.” Vera told them.

”What? That is awesome! Why didn't she told us that.” Alya was excited to hear more about Lila’s wonderful life.

”Alya, she told that when she was 12. Do you know how old is Prince Harry?” Vera asked. 

”Let me check.” Alya took out her phone and googled Prince Harry to check. Alya looked paled when she saw his age. ”Oh.” 

”Yeah, oh. Imagine if that got out to the media: ’Prince of England, age 33, dating Italian girl, age 12.’ That would be a disaster and a legal case against him.” Vera explained. ”Look, my sister likes to attract attention, and not to mention she was diagnosed at the age of twelve with Pseudologia Fantastica, or better known as Pathological Lying, which means that said person has the compulsion to lie about big or small issues for no apparent reason.” 

”But, Lila wouldn't lie.” Rose whispered.

”Have any of you checked to see if what she told you guys was the truth? Did someone tried to warn you against her?” Vera asked.

”Oh, no! Marinette tried telling us, but we dismissed her because we thought she was jealous of her.” Alya paled when at what she said. 

”Look, it's not the first time she has done this, and the school should’ve been informed about her condition so they could notify the students about this, but it seems that they withhold that information. If you’ll excuse me, I have to inform this to my mother. I hope all goes well.” With those parting words, Vera started walking back where she came for. 

“This can’t be true. Lila wouldn’t lie to us.” Alya said, clearly doubting her words. “Would she?” 

It was informed to the girls later that Vera was indeed telling the truth. Apparently, when Lila was enrolled into the school, Lila had tricked the Principal into changing her file, and with her telling that her mother was a diplomat, he conceded with her request. 

Cecilia decided it was best to take out her child from the school and enrolled her in an Academy that helped people who were troubled and needed guidance. 

In the end, no one heard from Lila again, and when the class went to Marinette for forgiveness, she told the class that it was too late for that.

”Look, guys, you all hurt me when you decided to listen to Lila. If you want my respect and forgiveness, you all have to work for it.” Marinette told the others. Some accepted her reason, others didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Bonus Chapter: Ladybug Episode Alternate Universe


	42. Bonus Chapter: Ladybug Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all goes as Lila planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late thanksgiving and happy early holidays ❤️

Bonus Chapter: Ladybug Alternate Universe

“Class, today, we will have a mock exam to test your abilities on the material covered over the last three weeks. The grade will count as attendance today, and a bonus will be given to those who excel on the next test.” Mme. Bustier announced to the class as they settled down for their next class. “It is fairly simple, and you’ll have half of the class time, with the other half as a silent study time.” Caline Bustier passed the test by row. “If you have any questions, raise your hand, and I’ll see what I can do. Begin.”

For the next minutes, the students read and filled out their test. Lila, on the other hand, decided that this was the perfect opportunity to frame Marinette. 

Firstly, she will answer the test with all the incorrect answers. 

Secondly, she will fake trying to do the test not to be suspicious by taking the whole half of the class assigned to the test. 

Thirdly, as the class comes to an end, she will grab the test answers and planted them on Marinette’s bag, followed by leaving an anonymous note on Mme. Bustier mailbox telling her that she saw the action done by Marinette.

Forth, wait for the show the next morning.

It was a foolproof plan, and she will get what she wanted in the end: Marinette was expelled for cheating and maybe cooked up something else to cement that statement. 

By the time she finished pondering with all the steps of her plan, Mme. Bustier called time, and she reluctantly stood up to give her test to the teacher. Maybe on her way to the teacher's desk, she shed some tears, which the teacher looked at her with sympathy.

For the next hour, Lila decided to fake studying. She hated having to go to school, but her mother insisted on her taking classes with others to establish long-life friendships; what a bore. She hated everyone in this school.

While she was busy planning and faking her tasks, she missed that when a student turned over the test to the teacher, she would grade it instantly. Mme. Bustier was trying to reduce her workload so she could enjoy a relaxing date night with her boyfriend. 

Ring Ring 

The bell signaled the end of class and school for that day, and Mme. Bustier felt relieved that she finished grading the exams before the bell rang. Now it was time to pack up and leave for her relaxing date. 

“Class, remember that tomorrow is the deadline for the history project. Some of you have already turned it in, but I am missing three of you. Have a great evening.” Caline dismissed the class. 

The last person to leave was Lila, and when she turned to gather the papers, she noticed that the test answer sheet was missing, but she didn’t need that anymore, so she didn’t mind it. When she went to check her mailbox before leaving, she saw a suspicious note on her box. 

“Mme. Bustier, after class today, I saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng taking the test answers. I’m afraid she cheated on the test but didn’t want to expose her in front of the class. I hope this doesn’t affect the rest of our classmates.” Now that didn’t make sense at all. Why would Marinette take the test answers after the exam? That was ridiculous, and how would she cheat if she graded the tests with the answer sheet? 

Caline sighed, thinking that one of her classmates decided to play a prank on Marinette, but this was going too far. She would need to get to the end of this because this accusation could end up hurting someone in the future, and that person was going to be Marinette. 

Texting her boyfriend to tell him that she would be a little bit late, she entered the classroom again and decided to compare the writing on the note to the writing on the test and the project to see if the font match one of her students. 

When she went through all the tests, it was deduced that Lila was behind this. What Mme. Bustier didn’t understand was why she was doing this? Lila said that she was trying to be friends with Marinette but that the dark-haired girl refused the offer. Someone was lying here.

Just to be sure, Mme. Bustier compared the note again, and it came back to the same result. As she was looking into this issue, the school nurse entered the room. “Caline, you are still here?”

“Oh, yes, I seem to have a situation with two of my students that I can’t seem to get to the bottom off. You mind lending me a fresh pair of eyes and ears?” Mme. Bustier asked the other woman.

“Of course. What seems to be the issue?” Caline explained what had happened in her last class of the day, and Leigha, the nurse, listen closely. “What do you think is happening?” 

“I just talked to Mrs. Rossi on the phone before I came here, and she told me somethings about that. You know that she told her mother that the school was closed for two months because the Principal was akumatize, and that Lila went to the doctor last week and that she was cleared. No illnesses, no injuries, nothing. She has an appointment with Principal Damocles and me tomorrow morning. I think you should come.” Leigha explained.

“Wow, that is a lot to take in, but yes, I’ll be there,” Caline said. 

“Okay, well, see you tomorrow,” Leigha said as she exited the classroom. 

Caline was already dreading tomorrow. Better prepare for some akumatize people. 

~~~~

It was finally the day she will extricate Marinette from her life once and for all. All was set, and the show was about to begin. 

Lila got out of bed with a step to her walk; she decided to painted bruises on her knees and chest with makeup. She never knows if she'll need them for Plan B of her scheme. 

When it was time to leave for school, she noticed that her mother already left for work. Not thinking anything about it, since that was a constant morning routine, she left for school. 

”You look happy today, Lila.” Alya said to the Italian girl when she entered the classroom. 

”Oh, I feel like today is going to be a fabulous day.” Lila said. 

As the class waited for Mme. Bustier to arrive, she noticed that Marinette was late again. What does that girl do all night that she couldn't arrive on time at school? It is not like she has a double life, with how pathetic she is. 

When the school bell rang, signaling the start of the school day, Mme. Bustier entered, followed by Marinette, Principal Damocles, and her mother. 

This was not what she was expecting today. 

~~~~

”An hour before the school started, two of the school staff met with the principal as they waited for the other guest.

”What can I do for you today, Mme. Bustier and Mme. Guillaume?” Damocles said to the women standing in front of his desk. 

”Sir, it has come to our attention that Lila Rossi has been deceiving us from the very start.” Caroline explained. ”Yesterday, I gave my class a mock exam to see if my students need help on the last topics discussed, and at the end of the test, I noticed that the test key went missing. By that time, I’ve already graded all the tests, so I didn't think anything of that. When I arrived at my mailbox, I see a note from a student saying that Marinette stole the test answers and that she cheated on the test-” Damocles interrupted the explanation.

”That is a serious offense. She must be punished because of this.” Damocles said with finality. 

”As I was saying, that couldn't be possible since I already graded the papers when the test answers went missing, and why would someone steal an answer sheet after they took the test.” Caroline explained. 

”Oh, that does not make sense at all.” Damocles scratched the back of his neck. ”But, why would a student claim such accusation?” 

”I am getting to that point. When I compared the note's writing with the tests, the only person who matched it was Lila Rossi. When I explained this to Leigha, she told me that she called Mrs. Rossi that same day to verify her medical records-” Caline said as Leigha continued for her. 

”When I called Mrs. Rossi, she told me that Lila had a clean bill of health since her last doctor's appointment, which was last week. She also claimed that her daughter said to her that the school was closed for two months because you were akumatize.” Leigha finished her explanation. ”Mrs. Rossi said that she was coming today to talk to you about this.” 

When she finished saying this, someone knocked on the door. ”Enter.” Principal Damocles said. 

A medium-dark skinned woman with Italian face features entered the office. On close inspection, she holds a close resemblance with the Italian transfer student. ”You just be Mrs. Rossi.” the three staff members greeted the woman. 

”Nice to meet you.” Mrs. Rossi said. ”It has come to my attention that Lila has been lying to all of us. She told the school that she had numerous illnesses, and she said to me that the school was closed for two months. Now, can you tell me what is going on with my daughter?” 

”Now, Mrs. Rossi, as Mme. Guillaume already told you, the school has not been closed for two months, and during that period, she said to us that she was traveling to Achu. Here is the school file with all her absence and illnesses recorded and her time off because of her modeling job.” Caline said to the woman.

”Modeling job?” Cecilia asked.

”She has a contract with Gabriel and has partaken on various photoshoots with one Adrien Agreste.” Caline explained. 

”Ah, her boyfriend.” Cecilia said.

”Adrien Agreste is not her boyfriend.” A voice said from the door. When the adults turned to the new voice, they saw that it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

”Ms. Dupain-Cheng, what are you doing here?” Principal Damocles asked the dark blue-haired girl.

”We had a meeting today, Principal Damocles, about adding compost and recycling bins around the school and about restoring the garden at the back of the school.” Marinette said to the principal.

”That is an excellent idea, Marinette.” Caroline praised her student.

”It was an idea we brought to the table at the meeting with the other class representatives. It will help us save the environment, and we can produce fruit and vegetables for the school cafeteria. It can help us save money.” Marinette explained. 

”Yes, I approve of this new project.” Principal Damocles said to the student.

”Thank you so much.” 

Marinette thanked the staff, and as she was about to leave, the other woman asked her something. ”What do you mean Adrien is not her boyfriend?”

”Oh, because he is my boyfriend of almost five months.” Marinette said.

”Oh, so she was lying about that too.” Mrs. Rossi massaged her temple area, already feeling a headache. A strong headache.

”You must be her mother, Ambassador Rossi.” Marinette asked.

”Another lie, I supposed. I am the secretary of the Ambassador.” Cecilia answered.

”It is almost time for class, come Marinette.” Mme. Bustier said to the girl. 

”I am coming as well.” Principal Damocles said. 

”Same here. I think Lila will owe all of you apologies, as well as any punishment she deserves for this.

~~~~

That is how the Principal and Mrs. Rossi ended entering the classroom. All eyes were on them. 

”Mother., what are you doing here?” Lila asked, pale as a ghost.

”Imagine my surprise when the school nurse called me yesterday to ask me for the updated version of your medical records when last week, the doctor gave you a clean bill of health. Nothing about tinnitus in your left ear, arthritis on your right hand, allergies to peanuts, flour, gluten, eggs, refined sugar, and lactose intolerant. Or how about when Mme. Bustier and the Principal told me that the school was never closed as you told me, but that you said we were on Achu those two whole months.” Mrs. Rossi looked furious. ”What else have you been lying about?” 

”She said she rescued Jagged Stone’s cat from been run over by an airplane.” A voice said from the back. 

”Or that she helped Clara Nightingale on her last video. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” A voice said at the front of the room.

”Lila, why do you keep doing this. Every school that you go to, this tends to happen. Maybe your father was right.” Mrs. Rossi said.

”You don't mean that, mama.” Lila paled more.

”I think that the military boarding school would do you right.” Mrs. Rossi turned to the principal. ”As of right now, my daughter will not attend this school, a transfer to military boarding school. Thanks again for admitting my daughter to your school.” 

”Mama, you can’t be serious.” Lila yelled.

”Don’t raise your voice, young lady. Also, you have to apologize for your lies to your classmates, to Adrien Agreste for lying about your relationship, and to Ms. Dupain-Cheng for trying to frame her for a crime she didn't commit.” Mrs. Rossi said to her daughter.

After an hour of apologies and screaming, the Italian duo left the school ground.

”That was a lot to take in.” Adrian said. 

”Yeah, but we are finally free from that lying snake.” Chloe said.

”Now, now, don’t insult snakes.” Marinette added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: It will be a surprise and the reason I haven’t posted a lot. I have been working on this for two weeks, and hopefully, I can share it with you this week at the earliest or next week.


	43. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila followed Marinette and told Hawkmoth... Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Here is my surprise, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Doomsday 

When did everything had gone to a complete utter disaster? What had happened for this to end badly? 

Chat Noir stood atop one of the remaining buildings around Paris. For miles, all he could see was the devastation of buildings, cars, streets, people dead on the sidewalks. 

Where City hall was located, now one of the biggest fires around the area emerged from it, and when he looked back towards the school, complete dust and debris.

Who could have caused all of this to end up this way? Who was to blame for Ladybug to end up exposed and akumatize? How could such a bright, beautiful, kind, and giving person could also be dark, destructive, hateful, and just plain wrong? 

Chat wanted to cry; he felt frustrated that he could help the only person in this world that he could trust and loved with all his heart. A loving soul that helped him on his darkest days, when his father neglected him, or when people were too much to handle. 

That was why he loved attending school. The place he met that soul, the place he felt safe and protected, away from his father, his responsibilities, his duty, away from horrid fans, neverending interviews, and dreadful photoshoots. 

This kind soul, who would turn into a stuttering mess when near him, who would blush every time she manages to hold a conversation, and who would always be there for him when no one was there. 

Everything went to hell; his safe space went to hell. That hell had or has a name. One Lila Rossi. Hateful, attention-seeker, the devil herself. 

She wormed her way into her class like a parasite takes over a fish's mouth and eats their tongue. The way one flea lands on a dog and starts preying on their blood. In summary, she implanted on their class and twisted the minds of everyone, teacher and principal included. 

The only allies they had where every other teacher in school, Chloe, Kagami, Luka, and every other student in their school. This doesn't seem bad when you look at it, but having the principal, teacher, and classmates against this kind of soul were devastating for her mental, physical, and emotional health. 

Nothing could brighten her day, from threats in the form of text messages to writings on her locker. Every stumble or fall caused by one of their classmates, every bruised or scratch done by the hands of their supposed friends. 

Chloe, Luka, and Kagami tried helping her, as well as Adrien, but the damage was too extensive for their words or actions to help. 

What caused all this to happen was the last straw, and one thing they would never think was possible. Lila decided to trail this soul and learned her secret. Her superhero secret. 

What holds the blade over her neck was when Hawkmoth appeared one day at the top of the Eifel Tower urging all citizens to come. He ended akumatizing one person: Volpina, no shocker.

“Citizens of Paris, today is a joyous day. Today, I’ve obtained one of the miraculous,” As Hakwmoth said this, behind the group, Mayura dragged a bloodied person dressed in red with black spots. Hawkmoth found Ladybug. “Ladybug, the hero of Paris. Pathetic.” As he said this, Volpina walked to where Ladybug was and took away her earings. The crowd gasped when they saw the girl behind the mask. Many people are crying and yelling at the terrorist. “Now, Chat Noir, turn yourself over.” 

“No,” a scream sounded from the now reveal hero. Marinette yelled with all her might as people, friends, and family stood there watching her. Tom and Sabine paled at what they saw. Their daughter was held prisoner at the top of the tower, next to that terrorist. Luka saw red when he saw this, with Kagami gripping his hand in a tight hold. Chloe paled at this as well, and Adrien. Adrien was livid. “Don’t do it, Chat,” Marinette screamed.

“I can feel her anger. Maybe if you were to be akumatize, I would truly win in the end.” A butterfly landed on his hand, turning purple as he chanted his words of evil.

Up to this moment, Volpina’s akumatization fell, revealing one Lila Rossi with a massive grin on her face. As the citizens saw who was behind the Rena Rouge look-alike, one class was left in utter despair. Rose and Juleka, previously cornered by Luka, who explained who Lila was but dismissed him because of his friendship with Marinette, could only cry silently and mentally cursed themselves for not trusting the words of their close friend and family. Ivan and Mylene, who followed everyone’s lead on Marinette's assault and isolation, didn't know who to handle this betrayal by the one person who promised them good and fame. 

For being one of the smartest people in the class, Max couldn't believe Lila had tricked him. Alix, Nathaniel, and Sabrina could only watch with anger as they been deceived by this lying witch. 

Kim and Nino, childhood friends to Marinette and the first to turn their backs on Marinette when someone who could offer them more showed up, stood motionless as pain shot through their chest, like a knife piercing their hearts at the mess Marinette was on the hands of Hawkmoth, Mayura and Lila. How could they be so blind and selfish? How could they drop the person who was always there for them? 

The one who felt more than anger, sadness, regret, and betrayal was none other than Alya Césaire. She left her best friend for an exchange student promising her fame, fortune, and friendship—a girl who she believed every word that left from her mouth without looking for proof. Marinette said so herself one day, and she dismissed her as jealous. Marinette? Jealous of Lila? That was what Lila had said, telling them that Marinette was bullying her, hurting her, stealing from her, even harassing her. She believed the lies of a rat, and now because she didn’t listen to her ex-best friend, because she didn’t check for proof, and because she was one of the people who turned on Marinette and lead the majority of the assaults against Marinette, she had a front-row seat to the demise of Paris by the hands of Hawkmoth and Lila Rossi. 

Alya watched as the butterfly landed on Marinette's purse, engulfing the accessory in a deep purple. They all could see that she was trying to fight it. “Stop resisting me, you fool,” Hawkmoth said more words under his breath, must of them curses to the young designer. 

“Fine, if you will not accept this willingly, I will have to force it on you,” Hawkmoth recalled the Akuma, and as it flew to his hand, Hawkmoth grabbed it and placed it on Marinette’s chest. 

No Akuma victim has been akumatize this way. It has always been on an item the person has, but to place it directly on the person’s body part? As the butterfly merged with her chest, a blood-curdling scream could be heard for miles and miles. Marinette screamed and trash as the butterfly tried to find a place to attach itself to, and the only place it could see was the heart. 

“No,” Tikki whispered from her place at Hawkmoth’s shoulder. “What have you done!” Tikki yelled as the sky turned dark. Tikki felt anger at what has been done to Marinette. The only way to deakumatize her will be to fight hard enough to retract the Akuma or death. 

“Princess Justice, you know who I am, and I will grant you power so you can find me Chat Noir’s miraculous and bring it to me,” Hawkmoth said as purple swirls covered the bluenette’s body. Marinette’s akumatize outfit was a combination of black, forest green, and gold. Black knee-high boots with the linings in gold-covered her feet, followed by a forest green-plated skirt and a black and gold bodysuit. Her hair was the same, but with more length, and her eyes were covered by a black, gold, and green domino mask. Her eyes were purple, and a deep purple light emanated from her chest area, right above her heart.

“Hawkmoth, I didn’t want your powers; it was forced upon me. Justice will be served to you first.” On her hand appeared a long golden lasso, which she used to trap her first victim. “Hawkmoth, you have terrorized the people of Paris for far too long. You have abused us emotionally and some even physically. You have miss used the butterfly miraculous and broken several laws. People of Paris, the judgment given by me, Princess Justice, to this terrorist will be the following: Hawkmoth, real name Gabriel Agreste, fashion designer to the Gabriel line, has been condemned to life in prison with no parole, as well as the immediate removal of the miraculous and you shall never use on again, not in this life or any other life.” The miraculous was stripped from his person, leaving a shocked Gabriel by the foot of his latest Akuma. 

“You can’t do this! I control you.” When Marinette opened her hand, both the butterfly and ladybug miraculous appeared intact. “You can’t do this!” Gabriel shouted. 

“You don’t control me. You akumatize me against my will, and you placed the Akuma on my chest. Didn’t your kwami told you that an Akuma that if you akumatize a person and the akumatize object is inside the person, you will lose all abilities to control and extract the Akuma.” Princess Justice explained.

Gabriel looked shocked at what she said. This couldn’t be happening to him; he was so close to getting what he wanted. 

“Now, people of Paris, the second judgment will be for his accomplice, Mayura.” the lasso encircled the peacock user. “Mayura, as the second terrorist of Paris, you have aided Hawkmoth on his endeavor and emotionally and physically hurt the people of Paris. You have miss used the miraculous of the peacock and broken several laws.” Princess Justice summoned another lasso, picking Lila, who was trying to escape her judgment. “People of Paris, the judgment given by me, Princess Justice, to this terrorist will be the following: Mayura, real name Nathalie Sancoeur, secretary to Gabriel, has been condemned to life in prison with no parole, as well as the immediate removal of the miraculous and you shall never use one again, not in this life or any other life.” the same that happened to Gabriel, happened to Nathalie. Tears could be seen flowing down her cheeks. 

“Let me go,” shriek Lila, who was trapped by the second lasso. “Unhand me, you witch.” 

“Lila Rossi, you have aided and abetted the terrorist Hawkmoth, as well as lied about several celebrities for your own gain. You are accused of bullying, suicide betting, manslaughter, theft, harassment, conspiracy, and abuse. People of Paris, the judgment given by me, Princess Justice, to this civilian will be the following: immediate removal of civilian from French soil and banning her from ever entering the country, as well as spending life in prison with no parole for aiding a terrorist, and if a miraculous were to fall on your hand in this life or any other, you would be unable to use it.” When she finished this, the people down below started to celebrate the end of Hawkmoth. 

“We are saved.” Someone yelled from the mass of people. Many started chanting that phrase. When Princess Justice turned to the people, she didn’t smile or looked happy; she still looked at the people with judgment. 

“My job here is not done. I can see many people hiding their crimes.” Princess Justice summoned more lassos, picking people from the crowd. Chaos ensued when they remembered that the Akuma wouldn’t be deakumatize. Ladybug was no more. 

“I sense too many sins from all of you. Justice will prevail.” Three giant lassos erupted from her back. One was hitting the school, another city hall, and the last one brought down the TVi building, which brought down an entire intersection. 

Adrien didn’t have time to look for a safe place to transform. “Plagg,” Many looked at him when he yelled. “Claws out!” Greenlight envelops him, leaving Chat Noir in place of Adrien Agreste. “Princess Justice, stop this now! You don’t have to do this.” Chat Noir vaulted to the top of the Eiffel Tower, with whispers of his real name leaving the people below. 

“Chat Noir,” Princess Justice whispered, walking to where he was standing. “My kitty.” She placed her hand on his cheek, which he followed. “I am so sorry; this has to be done.” 

“Please, don’t do this. I can help you.” Chat Noir pleaded with the girl. 

“There is nothing you can do to stop this. Only death or if I willingly decided to extract the Akuma from inside will stop this, and I still have more people to judge.” Princess Justice started to cry. “I love you, mon Chatton,” she kissed him, with him deepening the kiss. “Goodbye,” Princess Justice pushed him from the tower. 

Chat was falling, screams of the people down below masking his pain and sorrow.

As he was close to the floor, a yellow blur saved him and brought him to a nearby roof. “Chat, what do we do?” Queen Bee yelled at him.

“There is nothing to do.” Chat said dejectedly.

“There must be something, a second chance or something.” Yelled Viperion as he landed near the other heroes, followed by Ryuko. 

“The only thing that would help is either she voluntarily decides to stop this or if I kill her with cataclysm.” Chat let some tears fall.

“There has to be another way,” yelled Queen Bee. 

Chat Noir looked all around him. People dead on the sidewalks, destruction, and fire everywhere. As he was left wondering how on earth all this came to pass, a bright circle formed on the other side of the roof. 

When they looked, they saw Bunnyx exiting her burrow, one of her arms pixelated. “What the hell happened here?” she yelled when she saw all the destruction. 

“Hawkmoth got Ladybug and akumatized her civilian form. He placed the Akuma on her chest.” Ryuku answered. 

“This is bad.” Bunnyx heard people screaming as more buildings started to collapse. “If only I can find the cause of all this and erase it, then none of this would have happened.” 

“It was Lila Rossi. She is responsible for all of this.” Chat answered with venom on his words. 

“Lila Rossi? Who is that?” Bunnyx asked. 

“An exchange student from Italy who made Marinette’s life miserable and exposed her to Hawkmoth.” Queen Bee said. 

“This can’t be right; this was not supposed to happen,” Bunnyx said. “Can you tell me when exactly she appeared on your timeline?” 

“It was when Volpina was akumatize,” Viperion answered. 

“Chat Noir, you are the only one who can change this. You have to come with me to eliminate the threat to this timeline. When all is said and done, this will all disappear, and everything will go back to normal.” Bunnyx explained. 

“Tell me what I have to do,” Chat asked. 

“This Lila person was never supposed to exist in your timeline. I think she jumped universes with an unknown artifact so she could find the perfect place for her plans to succeed. She is what we call a parasitic infection, there have been many across many universes, but by far, this is the worst. We have to find the specific tike she appeared and eliminate the target. Are you willing to use your powers for the greater good?” Bunnyx asked. 

“Anything to help save this timeline.” Chat answered. 

“Follow me,” Bunnyx entered the burrow. 

Chat looked to the other heroes. “I’ll see you on the other side.” 

“Good luck, Adrien,” Chloe said as her transformation dropped. 

“May God have mercy on us all,” Luka said as his transformation drop. 

“Farewell, Adrien.” Kagami finished with her transformation dropping.

“Let go kill a parasite.” Chat entered the burrow, and Bunnyx quickly covered his eyes.

“Only look at the burrow I ask you too, don’t look at any other universe. Think about your objective, and the situation will appear on the screen. Enter the burrow, and when your mission is complete, you will fade into nothing, and your timeline will follow as planned.” Bunnyx explains. 

“Can I leave a message to my past self?” Chat asked. 

“You are not supposed to,” Bunnyx answered.

“When will Hawkmoth be stopped on our timeline?” Chat inquiries.

“That is not my place to tell, hopefully soon,” Bunnyx told him. “Now, let’s get down to business. 

Chat thought about the target, Lila Rossi, and the screen in front of him gave him the visual of when she came to life on this timeline. He could see when she fabricated her life, planting everything to her heart's desire. “This is it. Take me there one minute before she appears.” 

Bunnyx rewinds the screen, and Chat Noir entered the area of her arrival. “Hope this works.” Chat calls upon his power. “Cataclysm.” 

He didn’t have to wait too long, as a flash emitted from thin air, giving birth to Lila Rossi. Chat didn’t even let her celebrate her arrival as he placed his hand on her back, watching as she screamed as her body turned black, leaving dust in her place. 

“Done.” Chat started to fade, but not before he sent a message to Ladybug’s phone telling her about the identity of Hawkmoth and later Mayura.

“Hope this works.” Chat faded from existence, leaving behind a message which both heroes read and their next patrol. 

_Ladybug and Chat Noir, I am future Chat, who just watch as Ladybug was akumatize by Hawkmoth and destroyed half of Paris. I can’t let that happen again, so here lies the identities of Hawkmoth and, later, Mayura, his accomplice. Gabriel Agreste ad Nathalie Sancoeur._

_Love, Future Chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Mannon


	44. Bonus Crossover Chapter: Edna Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I am done with Finals... I can give my 80% to this (20% to my fam for Christmas). I said that the next chapter was about Mannon, but I already had this one from way back and forgot about it 😢
> 
> Summary: Lila lies... No way, really?... yeah, about Edna Mode... get out of town... not kidding, but Marinette is Edna’s honorary granddaughter so she helps expose Lila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo.... I made a Twitter account (you didn’t have one yet? No lol) find me by my same user name here :)
> 
> Thanks for sticking by me on this journey :)

Bonus Crossover Chapter: Edna Mode

“Darling, it’s been too long since you visit me!” shouted Edna as soon as she saw her honorary granddaughter. 

“Auntie Edna,” Marinette hugged her as she sat down next to her. 

“Darling, when are you going to take over my company? I am too old to keep running it!” Edna asked.

“Well, I am about to graduate from high school, but I want to form my company.”

“I am giving you the company anyway, and you can do whatever you want with it,” Edna said. 

“But-“

“But nothing, Marinette. I believe that with your brand and my company, you will do great things. All you have to do is say yes.” Edna added. “And I’ll tell you the secret branch of my brand.” 

“What secret?” Marinette asked.

“Is this you accepting?” Edna countered. 

Marinette thought about her offer. It is true that with her help, she will only need to incorporate her brand, MDC, and maybe in the future, change Mode for her brand name. It was not what she planned to do, but it will help her immensely and help her save money. 

“I accept your offer, Auntie,” Marinette replied. 

“Oh, how wonderful. I have to tell your grandma about this; she will be excited that you accepted.” Edna said.

“Can you tell me the secret?” asked Marinette. 

“For the last, let's say 60 years, I have been the designer for every American hero, including Frozone and the whole Incredible Family, which include Flash and Violet’s children,” Edna said. 

“That is incredible. You are so amazing, Auntie.” Marinette said. 

“I could've done your costume, but I see that the miraculous are magical, so I forgive you,” Edna said to the blue-haired girl.

Marinette opened her eyes widely. “What are you talking about?”

“Do play dumb; I know you are Ladybug, and your secret is safe with me,” Edna said. 

“How did you find out?” Marinette asked. 

“Darling, I been around heroes all my life, so it’s easier to distinguish someone behind any mask,” Edna added. 

“Oh, well, thanks for keeping it a secret.” Marinette smiled fondly at her auntie.

“Anything for my favorite granddaughter,” Edna said. “Now, there is a gala for the company in two weeks, everyone who is everyone will be in attendance, even Gabriel Agreste and his horrid muse. What did he ever saw in that girl to make her the company's face after Adrien left? No wonder his sales have dropped.” Edna added. 

“Yeah, she is in my class, and she is a manipulative liar. She turned everyone against me and ruined my life.” Marinette said. 

“Well, maybe I can help at the gala. She will be there, and it will be her word against mine if she decides to lie about anything in front of me.” Edna said. “And, I will also be announcing you as the next head of the company and the merge of Mode and MDC.”

“Well, I better start with my dress and Adrien’s tux.” Marinette kissed her goodbye, and as she was about to leave, something came to her mind. “Auntie?” 

“Yes, darling,” Edna asked.

“I will like to invite my class to the gala anonymously, and I know that Lila would use that opportunity to take the credit for it, but if we are going to expose her, I will like the class to see it,” Marinette explained. 

“I see that I picked a great successor to the company.” Edna grinned. “Fine, leave that to me.” 

~~~~

Two days passed since Marinette went and visited her Auntie when Mme. Bustier entered the classroom with a big smile on her face. “I have some great news, class.” Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the teacher. “An anonymous donor gave us tickets for the Mode Gala in twelve days.” The class cheered at the news.

“Thank god, the tickets arrived well.” said the Italian girl out loud before she covered her mouth.

“Girl, that was you?” Alya asked. 

“Sorry, I was not supposed to say that.” Lila looked down as if she said something wrong. 

“Girl, this is awesome; you can finally introduce us all to your grandma, Edna,” Alya yelled excitedly.

“Of course, Alya.” Lila smiled. 

“Unfortunately,” Mme. Bustier added once everyone calmed down. “There are only thirteen tickets, so two of you will sadly miss this opportunity.”

The class looked at each other before they collectively decided who two to exclude from the event.

“Marinette and Adrien should not go to the event,” Alya yelled as she stood up.

“Yeah.” The class collectively nodded their heads. 

“Oh, well, I’m sorry, Marinette and Adrien.” Mme. Bustier said. 

“It’s okay, Mme. Bustier. We already have tickets of our own.” Adrien announced to the class. 

“Well, that is marvelous. Now, let’s continue with the class.” Mme. Bustier said. 

~~~~

It was the night of the ball and everyone from Mme. Bustier's class was in attendance. Lila promised everyone new gowns and tuxes, but the designer, MDC, broke his arm and couldn’t finish their clothes. 

“I am really sorry for what happened. I tried to help him, but my arthritis started acting up again and- I am so sorry,” Lila sobbed into Alya’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, dudette. We still had the clothes from our last dance, so we forgive you.” Nino said while the other reassured Lila that it was fine. 

“You guys are the best.” Lila smiled at them.

As the night progressed, the class had a lovely time, with Lila been presented by Gabriel to other fashion brands and the class eating every story that Lila told them. 

“I haven’t seen Marinette or Adrien. I guess they were lying about having their tickets.” Lila added when she failed to see her victims. 

“Who wants them here? They are frauds and bullies.” Alya yelled.

Lila was about to comment when the lights dimmed a little, and a small figure in walked up the stage. 

“Good Evening, darlings. It is I, Edna Mode, and I thank you all for coming to my gala.” Applause from the people where heard. “Oh, too kind. Now, this will all come as a shock to everyone, but I suddenly turned very old,” people laughed at her joke. “I know, very sad.” Edna laughed. 

“As I suddenly turned old, I decided to ask my successor to take over my company. A one of a kind person who has the talent of the gods at her hands,” quite literally with the tiny god of luck and creation. “And a very special person to me. I was introduced to her when she was a little baby, and my best friend brought her for her very first dress.” Many awed at her words. “I decided to adopt her as my honorary granddaughter. Now she has become a woman and has her very own brand that she will incorporate with my company.” Edna said. 

Alya looked at Lila. “Girl, you didn’t tell us that Edna was going to give you her company and that Gabriel will merge with Mode.” 

“It was supposed to be a secret, and I don’t think she will say it tonight, but I am very excited about this.” Lila preened at the praises she was receiving from her classmates, hoping that Edna will shut up now and not reveal that she was a total fraud. 

“Now, I will like to present my successor and her brand,” shit, I am toast. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, creator of MDC designs.” People gasped at the name of the brand, which was very exclusive to only a couple of clients, like Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Prince Ali, The Waynes, Tony Stark, just to say some.

When the class heard what Edna said, they didn’t know who to react. Lila told them she was the granddaughter to Edna and that MDC was a man whom she was dating when in reality Marinette was MDC and the honorary granddaughter to Edna. 

“Have you been lying to us all?” Alya rounded on Lila. 

“No, Marinette must have brainwashed her,” Lila said.

“I can’t believe I ever believed you,” Alya yelled at her. 

“Excuse me, hello.” A voice interrupted the group shouting match. When they looked towards the stage, they saw Edna looking at them. “You are disturbing my speech. Oh, darling, what a horrible dress and hair you have,” Edna said, pointing at Lila. “Who made you that awful dress.” Edna looked at Lila. “Oh, it’s you, Gabriel’s model. What a horrible dress. Gabriel, darling, you need to get rid of the girl. She claimed that she worked for my company and that she was my successor while working under your company.” Edna said to the fallen designer.

Gabriel looked at Lila and grimaced when he saw her dress and decided to do as Edna said. 

That was the day Lila’s empire of lies crumbled on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Mannon


	45. Christmas Special: Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You better watch out, you better not lie, you better not do horrible crimes, cause I am telling you why... SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO EXPOSE YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️hey yo... this is the writters cousin (she doesn’t know I am writing this and she think I am writing what she is telling me too) 
> 
> So, moron decided to fall down the stairs at home and got a concussion. Yeah, tell me about it. She has been on bed rest and away from light as to not aggravate her injury. So after pleading to me, I decided to let her dictate this chapter as I wrote it for her. 
> 
> She is fine, and the doctor allowed her to start writing (on pen and paper, bummer) so I might be the one writing things for her so there might be error (maybe a lot, who knows) so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Okay, go and enjoy the story.

Christmas Special: Santa Claus

It was a week before Christmas, the city of Paris was cover by a thin layer of snow, children starting snowball fights, parents laughing while holding a warm drink. 

It was the last day of class before winter break, and every child would get a surprise visit from one Santa Claus. 

A message was sent by the North Pole, saying that the people of Paris would be getting their Christmas early to lift their spirits after the devastating event that occurred a month prior. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the villain Hawkmoth in a battle that left most of the city in ruins, but thanks to the Miraculous Cure, all injuries, buildings collapsed, and any other ailments or destruction done by the battle went back to the way it was. 

Many celebrate that joyous day, but Paris still has years before getting back to the way it was. People still have nightmares, especially those who were akumatize. Others even suppressed their emotions, increasing the number of domestic abuse cases and, sadly, their suicide rates. 

When Santa Claus read the reading from every kid in the world, he saw many red flags for the Parisian people. Taking this matter to the Guardian Council, it was voted that Christmas would come earlier for them. 

Santa would be on a week-long trip, spreading joy to the people and giving them gifts. Mayor Bourgeois was happy to host Santa at his hotel, giving him one of the top room that would easily accommodate his sleigh on the balcony. 

And so, the week started going to every school, every house, and public place to spread his joy to the people, but most of all, he was going to visit one school the most as it was a target place for akumas during his reign. 

Collège Françoise Dupont.

~~~~

“How awesome is this. Santa Claus is real, and he is going to visit everyone in Paris personally. You think I could get an interview with him?” Alya asked her boyfriend and her best friend. 

“Of course, I even talked to him about you and how your wish for Christmas is getting lost of interviews from famous people,” Lila said in a loud voice, trying to get the attention of the rest of the class. 

“You know Santa Claus?” Rose asked the Italian girl. 

“Of course I know him; I once helped him save one of his reindeer, and also, please don’t say what I am about to say to others. I don’t want to hurt their feelings.” Lila said. 

“We promise, Lila,” Kim said, with the other nodding their agreement. 

“I was the one who told Santa what was happening here. He also told me I was number one on his list.” Lila told them while sporting a blush on her face. 

“Yeah, number one on her naughty list,” Chloe said under her breath as she, Marinette, and Adrien watch and heard everything from the back row. 

Adrien began laughing at what Chloe said, taking away the attention from Lila, who glared at the interruption. “Oh, don’t mind us. Chloe told us a hilarious story. So for interrupting your conversation.” 

“So, Lila. Have you ever been to the North Pole?” Mylene asked. 

“Of course, I went there last Christmas.” answered the sausage haired girl.

From the back of the room, Marinette face palmed as she heard what Lila said and the other falling for her words. “Last month, she told them that last Christmas she was with Prince Ali in Achu. How can they believe her.” 

“Don’t worry, Mari. Maybe Santa will expose her? She said that she knows him, and since he is going to all the schools, maybe our wish will come true?” Adrien said. 

“One can wish,” Marinette whispered. 

As she said this, a jolly laugh interrupted every conversation in the room. “Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas, children.” 

Rose squealed when she saw Santa, running down the stairs to give him a big hug. “It is you. You smell like cookies.” 

“Ho Ho Ho, that is my natural scent, but thanks you, Rose.” Santa smile down at the pink girl. 

As the class president, Marinette was in charge of setting a gift for the Guardian of Christmas. She stayed up all night with Adrien baking him some macaroons and croissants. “Hello, Santa. On behalf of the student of Mme. Bustier class, we give you this.” she presented the plate of goodies. 

“Marinette, you were supposed to bake him cookies. Why did you mess this up.” Lila said out loud. 

“I don’t mind. Macaroons are one of my favorite desserts, and croissants are so yummy. Thank you, Marinette. Now I know why you are number one on my list.” Santa laughed as he took on macaroons and started munching on them.

“What are you talking about, Santa? Marinette is a bully, so there is no way she is number one. Besides, isn’t Lila who is number one?” Alya asked the jolly giant. 

Lila paled, not realizing that Santa could expose her. Why did she have to lie about the man that was coming to every school? Maybe she could escape before he notices.

As she was about to leave, Alya grabbed her arm and hugged it. “It’s okay; Marinette is not going to ruin Christmas for you.” 

“I am sorry, my dear, but Lila is not even in the Nice List this year, or ever.” Santa took out the Naughty List and browse for Lila’s name. “Ah, here she is. Number 8 on the naughty list.” 

“What?! This must be a mistake!” Alya yelled as she saw Lila’s name on the list Santa gave her. 

“Oh, I am not mistaken. Lila did many horrible things this year, moving her standing from 28 to 8 in only a year. Some of the things she did were lying, inciting assault, bullying, truancy, suicide batting, charity fraud, slander, and conspiracy. The worst one was accessory to terrorism, been one of Hawkmoth’s allies, which I notified the authorities, giving them the evidence. Since I am magical and you partook in a magical crime, they have accepted it.” Santa explained to the class, to which Lila grew paled at the last words coming from Santa. 

Sirens could be heard from the distance, probably to arrest her. What the hell has she gotten herself in? 

After the authorities arrived and arrested not only Lila but Principal Damocles and Mme. Bustier for their crimes, Alya looked back towards the class president. “How did she became number one?” 

“Simple.” Santa looked at Marinette. “You want it to keep it a secret, or would you like for me to tell them?” 

“You can tell them. He is already behind bars with no way to escape.” Marinette explained. 

“Very well.” Santa looked back at the others in the class. “Her bravery and kindness were what led her to be number one. Marinette could have chosen a different path, but she decided to help the citizens of Paris. She also could have left you all to fend for yourself against Lila, but she stayed behind, trying to help you all see the ways of your error. Marinette was the one who exposed the terrorist, Hawkmoth, and his partner, Mayura.” Santa explained.

“But the one who exposed Hawkmoth was Ladybug,” Max said to the white-haired man. 

“Ah, they are one of the same. Without Marinette, Ladybug wouldn’t have existed. Marinette never let her power consume her, and she was just with her mission.” Santa said with a smile.

The class took a while to process what Santa told them. It turns out that been akumatize does lower your brain cells and brain activity. 

“You think they got that?” Adrien asked.

“Maybe give them a day or two,” Marinette whispered to him. 

“Wait-“ Alya yelled. 

“Oh, that was quick,” Marinette said. 

“At least our wish came true,” Adrian said.

”Yeah, it did. Merry Christmas, kitty.” Marietta kissed her boyfriend.

”Merry Christmas, my Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: National Gendarmerie (French FBI)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS 🎄


End file.
